Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria - Part 2
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: With Rhenn's death the Shado-Pan have come under the control of the Sha of Hatred. A small group must free the minds of the elite monks before it is too late to save not only Pandaria, but Azeroth as well. All the while a dark presence is beginning to make itself known to the west and it is growing like a festering malignancy. The hero twins and others must stand and fight.
1. The Wisp's Whispers

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 1 – The Wisps' Whispers

It had been ten years since Dowager Queen Rhenn had left the shores of Azeroth for the new lands to the south. The High King Anduin had been elected to rule the Alliance as his father had before him. Though not as military minded as Varian had been, Anduin was a priest by nature wanting to resolve conflict without bloodshed, but it was becoming apparent he no longer would escape it. Since the landfall of the Alliance and Horde the old battles had been brought up and it had been rumored that it was escalating.

At home in Stormwind everyone was abed for it was night.

Lady Archpriestess Helene Mograine woke with a start. She had been dreaming. She had sat bolt upright in bed and looked about the room. She touched her stomach and then looked at her husband.

The death knight had been working on missives for the Ebon Blade. He would often be with his wife until she slept when he was in Stormwind City and then go about his work. He no longer required the sleep that the living did.

Highlord Darion Mograine set his papers down at the desk and walked to his wife. He was not dressed in his armor, but was near in case of action. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his wife. "What is it, Helene?"

She had been tossing and turning for nearly an hour and woken with a cry that brought her upright. He looked at her and then touched her brow. He poured her some water and watched her drink it down before he cocked his head at her.

"Death. All I saw was death and blood flowing." She looked at him. "A Pandaren. He had a face wrap and he was weeping over the body." She swallowed and closed her eyes. "There was such a wound. No one could cure it."

"Whose?" He asked.

"My mother's." She whispered.

He looked at the look in her desperate eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "We have not heard. Perhaps it was only a dream."

She shook her head.

ZzZ

It was barely two weeks later. The weather was becoming colder. Winter's breath was coming, but as the sun heated the land it became crisp and beautiful and though not hot, it was pleasant. It was the time of the Apple Harvest as well as Pumpkins in the town outskirts. A time to gather for winter and have materials to settle in as winter came upon them. Autumn was a beautiful time of year in Azeroth and Stormwind was no exception to this rule. The trees and bushes were turning and it was the time for trying new kegs of aged ale and making warm pies. A time of bounty and plenty.

Lady Helene walked through the cemetery of Stormwind as was her practice. She needed some air after the meetings she had been in with her brothers and the rest of the Alliance leaders. Her twin Jamiy was leader of the Argent Crusade who was reclaiming the northern boundaries that used to be Lordaeron and then Scourge territories. The Ebon Blade headquarters was also to the north and the Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade often worked together to keep the peace and uphold the friendship born between Darion and Highlord Tirion Fordring first and then Darion and Jamiy after who shared not only a good friendship, but were joined by a woman, Lady Helene herself. Highlord Mograine had married her and Highlord Jamiy Ambrose had shared a womb with her.

She paused looking at the great memorial of King Varian, King of the Alliance and for a time her adopted stepfather. Though not buried there, few knew of where he truly rested. His elaborate tomb was built by the dwarves of Ironforge. The Dark Irons had added their own ornate spin on the framework as a thank you and honor to the King of the Alliance.

Anduin had spoken up for Moira and her son, Dagran who now served as the member Dark Iron member of the Council of Three Hammers. Dagran had proved himself loyal to the Alliance when there had been questions about Moira's motivations. He had fought beside King Anduin when the Zandalari trolls had threatened Ironforge. The other two members declined the defense effort, but Anduin, and the Dark Irons had saved the day.

Anduin never forgot their courage to stand with him and they never forgot him or his father. Moira had always been friend to Queen Rhenn and Helene sighed, heart heavy looking at her stepfather's tomb and the two smaller tombs for his two queens. Rhenn's tomb was nearly completed, but like her husband she was buried elsewhere. The request for her body had been denied by the Shado-Pan, though Lord Taran Zhu had sent a note about how she had fallen in battle. Admiral Taylor had sent his condolences and his report on her death to Anduin as well.

Anduin and Ellsa had had a state funeral for the Dowager Queen with a casket draped in black that was marched to the city with a drum as the only sound beside the horseshoes on the cobbles. Helene had read the report about how their mother had died and sighed. She had been charged by her brother in letting her sisters know. Alanis had perished in Theramore beside Rhonin, but Armathea and Vivan had to be told. The Sun Queen was easier to write to it seemed. Helene had trouble finding the words when it came to her youngest sister. Vivian had always been her own person and even now as she studied under the great Maarad of the Draenei.

Both sisters had come to the funeral, Thea dressed in her state robes of the south, her husband beside her and her four children with her. The half-breed children had less hair than their sire, but the elder two were nearly as tall as their mother and they were but eight and six years old. Ramses and Nefertiti had the look and temperament of their sire, but the girl had the soft grey eyes of her mother. The younger two, Hani and Imhotep had their mother's color and disposition.

Vivian had come with Maarad at her side and stood away from her siblings, but had wept as the casket passed them. Estranged from her siblings, she did not feel welcome, but their grief brought the family together and Anduin welcomed his rebellious sister back to Stormwind with open arms.

The girl was barely seventeen and she had told her siblings as they sat together that she had married. This surprised them all, but it made Helene smiled. A marriage and a coming life would strengthen the family and as so the Archpriestess was not surprised when her sister told her two sisters she was carrying a child.

At the wake it was more a celebration of life than mourning the passing of a beloved woman, leader, mother, and grandmothers. With all her children present, and all but one child, Alanis who had passed before her, Rhenn's memory was alive and well in the memory and hearts of those who had loved her.

Anduin made a holiday named "Water Day" a day where games with water were prominent and so it would be remembered Rhenn's ability to be in tune with water. Archpriestess Helene had set her mother on the path for sainthood within the Church of the Light on the same day with high approval from the bishops and other high leaders of the church.

Helene took a breath as she stood by the tombs. They had a beautiful view of the water of Stormwind Lake. Trees shaded the area and the trees were starting to color. A leaf fell and Helene caught it in her hands. She sighed. Her children were grown and now she was feeling her own age. Shagara was under stress as the Matron of the Horde and wife of Garrosh Hellscream. His behavior had become more and more erratic and she had recently traveled with her children to Pandaria to escape him. She had sought refuge among those who did not side with the battles, but had been turned away. She was a powerful shaman and many feared her as much as they respected her. The Shado-Pan were her last hope, but the last letter she had sent said cryptically that the Monastery was under siege and she had been sent to the Temple of the White Tiger until it was safe for her. Djenni was a druid and had been trying to heal the land in northern Kalimdor where the elements had destroyed and left it desolate. Neumu was busy in the Outlands keeping the peace for the great Naaru, A'dal.

She heard a soft laugh and looked up and saw a ball of light circling the tree above the tombs. She cocked her head. She had never seem a wisp here in Stormwind. It waved around the boughs. She could hear a small ringing, like that of a bell above her. She then heard a laugh, like a child. She turned her head to the water and something moving on the water. It was a spirit, floating above the water with water dripping from its body. Suddenly the water swirled and lifted like a geyser before it.

The creature laughed again and looked at her expectantly before the water churned again and uplifted. Helene stepped over the short wall and across to the path. She walked down the small hill and stood on the shore. "I do not understand." She said.

She heard a whooshing sound and the wisp was floating above the churning water. The wisp was lifted into the air and the spirit laughed with joy. It turned to Helene. "Play?" It asked simply.

Helene blinked and cocked her head at the spirit. The large eyes looked so innocent.

"What is it?" A male voice asked.

Helene looked up to see her brother standing there. Jamiy was large even by human standards. He was well over six feet tall, broad in shoulders, and his skin was a deep tan. His hair was dark as were his eyes as he stood in his Crusader plate armor regarding the small creature as it giggled and lifted another water geyser.

"I am not sure." Helene answered. "It seems friendly."

"Indeed." He regarded her his hand on the pommel of his sword. "What brings you here, sister?"

"I was thinking, musing. I saw the oddest thing. There was a wisp in the tree there?

"A wisp? Like those in Kalimdor?" He asked. "I thought they were the spirits of night elves who had passed."

"I did as well." She looked back. "It was just there and then it was playing in the water with that spirit." She shook her head. "It seems gone now."

"Still interesting. I have never seen such a creature here." Jamiy said taking a step forward. He touched the water and the tiny thing shifted looking up at him

"Play?" It asked again

It giggled and tossed a bubble to him. He made a move to catch it. It sat on his hand and he looked at it in wonder. He then saw the creature looking at him expectantly. "Oh sorry." He tossed the bubble delicately into the air.

The small creature laughed and chased it as it floated above it.

"What do you think it is?" Helene asked. "It sure is a happy little thing."

The bubble popped on its nose and it giggled playfully and then moved to make another geyser.

"It is a child of Shu." Came a voice to her side.

A woman had appeared from nowhere and the twins looked at her. She was young, with the look of a high elf. Her face was not familiar, but her hair was icy white. Her stature put her to Helene's chin. She wore a dress of gray which matched her eyes. She smiled as the spirit purred at her. She dropped down and put her hand in the water.

The small spirit came to her and she lifted it. It giggled and then looked at the twins shyly. It looked down and played coy.

"What is a Shu?" Jamiy asked. "And who Madam are you?"

"They call me Windsong." She said. She smiled at them. "Shu is the Ancient Spirit of Water of Pandaria. He has lost a dear friend and is need of help to find her." She smiled and lifted a finger and pressed the small creature's belly. It giggled as she tickled it gently.

Jamiy looked at his sister. "We would be willing to help of course, but Pandaria is weeks away by boat." He sniffed and blinked. Cherry blossoms? This time of year? It seemed to be around the woman.

There as another giggle and a similar spirit appeared dancing on the air. Helene looked up. "A child of air?" She asked.

"Yes, a child of Dafeng." Windsong said. "Defeng also mourns the loss of the friend. Will you help them?"

"It will take days, but we will leave as soon as we are able."

Windsong smiled. "My time here grows short, but I look forward to meeting you soon. Come to the Mountain that never rests. The holy place at the summit you will find me and my keeper. There are many trials that await you."

"We have faced many."

Windsong nodded as she began to fade and glisten. "The hero twins are known by many. Celestial's Blessing upon you. These children will see you well to the ancient lands. Fair thee well."

Helene gasped as Windsong was again an orb of floating light. "The Wisp. Windsong is a wisp. I never knew they could talk."

"I did not either." Jamiy said. He looked down. "Helene…" He said seeing puddles at their feet. She looked down. The child of Shu lifted its arms and suddenly bubbles engulfed them. They were lifted into the air.

"Jamiy?!" She asked. She touched the bubble as they lifted into the air.

He spread his hands. The bubble did not pop, only distort. He looked at his sister in confusion as they lifted into the air. Then the child of Dafeng took a deep breath and blew and they were moving out over the city, and out over the ocean.

ZzZ

Anduin had been coming up to see his siblings when he watch them lift into the air in some sort of mystic bubbles. He called guards to him, but as the first arrows failed, he stopped them fearing for his siblings should they fall from that height. He told them to leave and looked about. What had happened?

He looked about for an answer. He spotted the wisp in the tree. It was circling around. He had never seen one of those here before. He stepped to it. He knew they were capable of feeling emotion if not intelligence.

It was very out of place here. He stepped forward and lifted his hand. The small swirling light swirled and then came to him. It swirled around his hand.

"Hello, young Prince." Came a soft voice. It was distinctly female. There was the heady smell of cherry blossoms on the air. Odd for this time of year.

He blinked. "Do you know where the bubbles are taking my sister and brother?"

"The twins are needed. There is trouble brewing and the whole of the world depends on their success."

"Where?"

"Success is measure slowly. Much like the hourglass, one will be forever counting grains when one should really be noting the sand pile forming."

He cocked his head. "What?"

"There is much you can learn, young prince. My time has run. The twins go not only to save one the love, but the whole of the world."

"Another task laid out for them by the Life Binder?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Do you always speak in riddles?"

"Do you always have so many questions? Look within for the answers you seek."

He frowned and cocked his head at her. "My mother always told me to go with what my heart tells me."

"And what does it tell you?"

"To trust you."

The light danced a bit on his palm. "The young are always so ready for answers. Answers come like the seasons, one knows they are coming, but who knows the date of the first frost or the first sprout."

He chuckled. "Indeed. You sound like Prophet Velen."

"He has learned well."

He looked at the light and sighed suddenly his breath catching. "If you can find my mother in the spirit lands. Can you tell her how much I love her and miss her?"

"You mother never will leave you."

"I have lost two."

"Ah, but have you?" The Light danced to the tombs and skipped about. "Your heart is like a flame for memory, young prince. The memories you have keep them alive."

"Do they remain here?"

"Many pass, some do not."

"That was not really an answer to my…"

The small light came and hovered near his face. "Remember and they are free."

He nodded and the light moved and to the tree. It hovered a moment longer and then disappeared. He stood staring at the spot a moment and then he shook his head as he heard footfalls. He turned his head and saw Highlord Mograine coming to him.

"Greetings, your highness. Have you seen my wife or Highlord Ambrose?"

"They are on their way to Pandaria."

"What?" He asked.

Anduin looked at the undead Ebon Blade leader. "Come we must make battle plans. If the spirit was right we have a fight here we must worry about as well."

He blinked. "I have heard rumors of problems in Orgrimmar. Shagara tried to convince Jaina to save her people. Thankfully Kalec was about to reach the woman, but Shagara has been rifted from the woman she saw as her aunt since."

"I lost a sister to the Horde's use of the Focusing Iris. Genn has told me that they are planning something."

"Garrosh is not one to be idly by."

"Indeed."

Darion looked toward the south. "I hope a Zephyr brings my wife home soon. We will have need of those two before long."

"The spirit said they were going to prevent something. Something that could affect us all."

"A spirit?"

"A wisp?"

"Wisps talk now?"

"This one did." Anduin looked at his brother-in-law. "Don't look at me like that. Your wife speaks with the dead."

"Perhaps because she is married to the undead?"

"I think that is because she has the sight."

"Perhaps, King Anduin."

"You are a non-believer of life after death."

"I am not sure what I believe, but if you heard from a wisp so far from home, the message must have been urgent."

"So it would appear."

"Well with luck Jamiy and Helene will be done with their task soon enough."

"Come." Anduin said. "She will be safe."

"I know. Jamiy will not see anything happen to her." Darion said. "Though it is often her saving his hide."

Anduin laughed. "True enough."

They walked back together to the Keep as the sun set on the land. To the west, chasing the setting sun, were two large bubbles floating southwest. Behind them, laughing in the sea were the small Children of the elements.


	2. Windsong: The Sentinel

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 2 – The Sentinel: Windsong

The Sha of Violence looked up at the tower as his brother brooded inside the body of Taran Zhu. "The leader of our enemy seems easier to control than I would have thought."

Taran's eyes flashed red. "He is consumed over the loss of his woman." The Sha of Hated hissed. "Love is such a curious emotion. To be so attached and never bed the woman he wanted."

"I thought mortals enjoyed bed sport."

"Perhaps that is why his hatred was so strong." The Sha of Hatred mused. "He burns with it. I feed on it." He paused. "He blames many for her death and his hatred only grows as I read the missives that are brought here."

"Does he had a need for violence?"

"In good time my brother. For now. You must capture that annoying pest of a spirit." The Sha of Hatred said lifting a cage. Though it looked ordinary, it would hold the magical being until someone freed her.

"With pleasure."

Windsong looked up as she cocked her head. She lifted her head and then gasped as she felt tendrils grab ahold of her. She gasped feeling the slime of the sha, the slime of all evil. She was lifted up. She had been weakened from projecting herself in Azeroth and had been in her tower. She gasped and turned into a ball of light and tried to fly from the window.

However, the Sha of Violence was waiting. His hand clenched around her. He lifted a magical cage and threw her inside. Shutting the door he lifted the cage to look at her as she gasped and tried to fly out, but could not. She struggled and then she sat down. She then looked out at him.

"Free me." She hissed.

"No." The sha smiled. "Now how does it feel to be caged?"

"Your days are numbered Sha. Even now your doom has landed here."

"Come then. I look forward to breaking you." The Sha of Violence seethed.

She flicked light at him and he shuttered. "Try if you dare."

ZzZ

Jamiy looked about as he pulled himself up. His bubble had popped a few yards away and he had been washed up on the shore of a beach. He looked about and saw Helene near him. He gently lifted a hand to her. "Helene?" He asked.

She looked up and sighed, looking about. "Where are we?"

"I would guess Pandaria." He said pulling himself to his feet. He reached and offered her a hand. She took it and they looked about.

"Where? I have studied the maps. This looks too dense of jungle to be the northern highlands."

"No. This is the Krasarang Wilds." Came a voice.

They turned and saw nothing, but a crane. A crane of red standing before them. Jamiy stood before his sister, but she laid a hand on him. "No, wait." She stepped around him and blinked as red light shown around the large crane as it reached back to prune itself. "You are Chi'ji."

The long neck curved back. "I am child."

Helene gasped. "Jamiy. He is an August Celestial."

"A what?"

"One of the four Gods." She whispered. "He is the Red Crane. The Southern Celestial or the Spirit of Hope."

"The crane is male?" Jamiy blinked.

The crane stepped forward. "Only one of us is female. She too fought with the help of the new peoples and defeated the Sha of Doubt. The young prince aided in the downfall of the Sha of Despair."

Helene looked at the crane loa. "So that leaves Anger, Hatred, Violence, Fear…and…" She blinked. "I do not know the last."

"It is said when his brethren have perished, he will reveal himself." The Crane walked to them and looked at Jamiy, frilling his feathers a moment. "You were summoned here. Windsong is weakening. You must travel to the north to Kun-Lai. She is besieged within the Shado-Pan Monastery."

"She came to us."

"She was weakened by that and now you must set her free. Be warned, the Summit is not for someone of the faint of heart."

Helene smiled. "That has never stopped us."

"She claimed the hero twins would again help to bring order. Time will tell if your mettle is good enough. Beware your emotions, they will betray you here." The crane shook and red dust fell on them. "Always have Hope. Without it Despair will take hold. The sha always await an opportunity to strike."

Helene nodded. "How is it best to travel?"

"Go north to the Vale. Seek out the Shado-Pan there. They are yet loyal and have not been corrupted as others have."

"Our mother spoke of the Shado-Pan."

"The White Lady was much revered and her death threw much into Chaos."

"It was an honor to meet you." Helene said watching the crane move away.

"The honor is mine, child. Go forth and fulfil your destiny, children of the Lorewalker."

With a swirl the crane was gone and Helene could see a village not far away. She looked at her brother. "Lorewalker?"

"Your guess is as good as mine sis."

They walked together down the beach to the small village. The houses were on stilts with gangplanks down to the shore. Several other building rested on higher ground. There as a curious place on the highest piece of land that had something bound upon it.

The place smelled of fish. Helene saw some Pandaren there repairing nets. She coughed a little and walked to them. She had not learned Pandaren, though she had studied it.

A woman looked up and smiled. She spoke and cocked her head.

Helene sighed. "Do you have fish, fly, south north Kun-Lai."

"Pardon?" The woman asked.

Helene took a breath and then nodded lifting a stick she then drew in the sand the words Kun-Lai, help, fly and Vale.

The woman nodded. "Ah. Welcome to Marista. I show you. Come Kites are this way."

"Sister what is a Karhong?" Jamiy asked his sister.

She shrugged and the woman led them to the lifted land with the wrapped carved heads. She unwrapped on and set the supports to it and then smiled. Helene blinked. It was a large kite.

Jamiy lifted a larger looking on and began to put it together and the woman smiled and tolerantly corrected him. He nodded and lifted the finished product and the woman nodded. Her red fur shown in the setting sun.

"Go to the Incursion. Sleep." The woman pointed to the northeast.

"How?" Jamiy asked.

The woman smiled and chuckled. She held the kite and then ran. She stopped and then looked back making the motion to jump on.

Jamiy nodded then and held the kite and then ran a bit. He then leapt on and the kite surprisingly took his weight. He looked back. "Come on sis. It is easy!"

She took a breath. "Thank you!" She managed in Pandaren before she did the same and they both were headed away.

The woman shook her head and returned to her husband and son. "They are new here. They smell of strange things."

"They have to be new here not to know how to use a kite, Momma."

"Hush. Not everyone was born here." She chided.

Meanwhile, Helene settled on her kite. Jamiy was sitting looking at the sea below them as the sun was setting. They kites seemed to know where they were going and sharply angled into the jungle, startling them both. They then landed in the middle of a small encampment, startling those there. Jamiy lifted himself and blinked realizing the guards who had their weapons aimed at him were Night Elven Sentinels.

"You are Alliance?" Lorekeeper Vaeldrin said looking down at them. "I know you. You are the Archpriestess Helene Mograine of the Light."

"Yes. And my brother Jamiy."

"Welcome." The Sentinel Captain said. She offered a hand to Jamiy who took it and levered himself up. They then helped Helene up as well.

"We need somewhere to stay the night."

"Naturally, Highlord Ambrose." The night elf said. She had bubble gum pink hair as she led them to a tent. "Stay here this night. The jungle is an interesting place to choose to rest."

"It was chosen for us. We are on our way to Kun-Lai."

The sentinel turned to them. "Why there?"

"We were summoned to aid the Shado-Pan."

"We have not heard much of the clan since the death of the White Lady."

Helene looked down. "Yes. It would appear that our mother was well known here as well as Azeroth."

"She was your mother?"

"Yes." Jamiy said.

"She was a good woman. Her death angered many. The Shado-Pan clan has not helped as they once did. Lord Zhu became more and more secretive and now…no news."

"Thank you for this information." Jamiy said.

"I hope it is helpful."

"I am sure it will be." Helene said.

The pair settled down on the pallets. Being Night Elves as hosts, the pallets, were naturally comfortable. Soon the two slept as their hosts stood guard.

ZzZ

It took nearly two days to reach the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Jamiy and Helene had never seen such vast jungles or plains of lush growing lands. They arrived in the Vale and their kites landed at the Shrine of Seven Stars.

The great building was not a shrine as they thought of the word. It was bustling with activity and there were races of all kinds there among the Alliance. They picked up their kites and walked into the lower level. Several armored Pandaren men were there.

Helene walked straight up to one. "I am looking for a member of the Shado-Pan."

One of them nodded to a leather armored man whose face was covered in a red wrap and who wore a hat that made his golden eyes glow as he looked up them. His left arm had a cover that glowed lightly and looked like a tiger. "Speak to Lao Lang."

She nodded. She walked forward to the man and bowed. He regarded her. He was larger than she was by quite a bit, but still this human seemed to respect him and she did not know him. She straightened.

"Lao Lang?"

"Yes?" He asked. He looked up at Jamiy who stood behind her, arms folded over his broad chest. Jamiy was tall for a human male, but still shorter than the Pandaren male monk. However, it was merely inches rather than close to a foot or more for the woman.

"We have come to help you. First, what are the Shado-Pan?" She asked. "My mother spoke highly of them."

"The Shado-Pan hold the eternal vigil, keeping watch over the dark sha energies that were sealed away into the earth long ago. Unfortunately, the sha have escaped their prisons, and now we must defeat them once again." Lao Lang said.

"How can we help the Shado-Pan?"

"The Shado-Pan Monastery is in trouble. You may be able to assist our brothers and sisters there. The Sha of Anger roams the fields of Kun-Lai to the north. Defeat it, and you will gain great respect from our order."

"Why should I help the Shado-Pan?" She asked.

"The Shado-Pan is an ancient order that accepts and trains only the most elite and worthy." Lao Lang looked at her. "Who was your mother? You are not a Pandaren cub."

"We have not been cubs for nearly forty years." Jamiy said in amusement.

"Indeed."

"Our mother was named Rhenn."

"The White Lady?" It was Lao Lang's turn to be full of respect. He dipped his head. "Rhenn of the Shado-Pan was well known to many. Her death has also embittered many." He sighed. "The Alliance and Horde are not welcome at the Monastery, but something has happened there. Ban Bearheart is in Westwind Rest. I can send you to him in Kun-Lai. From there he can direct you."

Helene nodded. "We should go then."

"Have you rested?" the Pandaren asked.

"No, but we have heard time is of the essence." Helene turned, but her knees buckled and she dropped forward. Lao Lang caught her against him before Jamiy could move. He lifted her in his arms and looked at her. He lifted his hand and green mist flowed into her and she sighed feeling more at ease.

"Even the White Tiger must rest." He said. "Go up the stairs is an inn. Rest. A day will not make a difference. You are in need of rest and nourishment. Driving yourself to exhaustion makes you of no use to anyone, little one."

Jamiy smiled. "Thank you." He took his sister as though she weighed nothing.

"Oh." Lao Lang lifted a ring. It was ivory with a tiger carved into it. "Carry this. It will make you a friend to those still loyal."

"What of those in the Monastery? I have heard there is trouble."

"Yes." Lao Lang said. "Lord Taran Zhu has not been his self since your mother passed. He has grown angry, short tempered, and has barred the gates. I wish you luck. The ring will show your purpose to Ban."

"Thank you." Jamiy put the ring on a thong to hang about his neck. He could not wear it for it was too delicate. Perhaps his sister could when she was recovered.

He walked up to the inn. They had a filling meal of rice, dumplings, and fish before going to their room. There they slept fitfully with their bellies full.

Helene dreamed and saw Windsong. She was in a cage in a hallway. She looked dejected as she sat there watching below her. Helene knew only she had to free this spirit. Her mother had given her life to help the Shado-Pan clan. Jamiy and Helene would aid them anyway they could to honor their mother.

ZzZ

It was before the dawn when the two gasped in their sleep, but did not wake. A large green serpent hovered before them, floating on air, regarding them, as they stood together.

"You have seen much for your tender years." The serpent said.

"Who are you?" Helene asked.

"I have many names, but I am known as the Jade Serpent, Yu'lon, guardian of the west."

"You are another August Celestial." Jamiy said.

"Yes. I bring you news that will aid you."

"What is this wisdom?" Helene asked.

"Well put young Emberblaze." Yu'lon smiled. "With Doubt and Despair gone from the land, we now must face the three more challenging sha, hatred, anger, and violence. Together they have corrupted the Summit of Kun-Lai. Free your hearts of its burdens and you will be able to stop them."

"Are you a friend of Windsong as well?" Jamiy asked.

"All of my kind are. She fought for what was right and though I could not save her, she will be remembered well." Yu'lon said. "Remember what she has taught you and what you have learned in your time on this world."

They woke and looked at each other. "Did you…" Jamiy asked.

"Yes." Helene said.

Jamiy laid back. "This land is getting stranger by the minute."

"I could be worse. We could he fighting Scourge."

"I think I would take scourge over something that feeds off my emotions."

She laughed and hit him with a pillow before moving to get up.

ZzZ

It was near sunset of the following day when Helene and Jamiy arrived at Westwind Rest. They were surprised to see men and women they already knew.

Admiral Taylor saw them and walked to them. "Highlord Ambrose, Lady Mograine. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We are on our way to the Shado-Pan Monastery."

"Indeed." The Admiral said. "They were never very social to begin with and with the Lady Dowager's death they have become outright militant against us."

"On whose orders?" Jamiy asked.

"Lord Zhu's." Came a Pandaren voice. The twins looked up at a tall red furred Pandaren. He held a mace and a shield and regarded them. "Taran Zhu is one of the finest men I have ever known and his choice in mate pleased us all, but when she died…corruption has taken hold."

"Mate?" Jamiy looked up startled. "You never told me she remarried, Helene."

"She never told me." Helene said lifting her hands.

"They were never life bonded if that is what you mean, but they were promised to each other and sworn to each other." Ban said. He sighed. "I was witness to their ceremony. The White Lady should have never been taken."

"She got between us. We had no idea the statue would fall." Taylor said.

"She warned you to quite Serpent's Heart. You did not listen." Ban said evenly looking at the human commander. "I saw her bane. Lord Taran still has a piece around his neck stained with her blood."

"A rather macabre keepsake." Taylor said.

"A reminder of what was lost to him." Ban countered.

"Gentlemen." Jamiy lifted his hand.

Ban looked at the twins. "How do you know of the White Lady?"

"She was our mother." Helene said looking to the north.

Ban's eyebrow's lifted. "I knew she had children, but I never expected you to come to Pandaria."

"We were….asked." Jamiy said.

"By whom?" Ban asked cocking his head.

"Windsong. She gave her name as Windsong."

Ban stepped to them. "She appeared to you also?"

"Yes. She brought us here to help make things right. Perhaps to finish our mother's legacy and bring peace to the lands again."

"Perhaps." Ban agreed.

Jamiy stood hand on the pommel of his sword. "Here we go again." He muttered.

"Oh, come off it. You are hardly the idle man standing by doing paperwork brother."

He snorted. "True enough, but we already destroyed the Lich King."

"We have seen much, brother. Do you think the legend is true?"

"Which legend?" Ban asked.

"It is an old tale in Azeroth about the Hero Twins. Our nurses used to tell it to us when we were babes."

"Your nurses were wise."

"Our nurses were dragons." Jamiy said smiling.

Ban blinked. "The White Lady spoke of twins and their great deeds. I did not know she birthed them into the world." He smiled a little. "She was writing her life in a book. The Lorewalkers keep it, I would assume. I had not seen it since her death."

"We were summoned to aid the Shado-Pan." Helene said looking at Ban.

"By our lifes or our deaths, we will see that we continue what our mother started. This land will know peace before we return home." Jamiy said drawing his sword.

Ban nodded regarding them. "There are few of this mettle. You are the ones I was set to seek. Windsong spoke of you. Tomorrow we will travel together to the Monastery and purge the evil there."

ZzZ

It took several days by yak to make it to Winter's Blossom. The small group made it to the small encampment at night fall. Taoshi, Yalia Sagewhisper, and Suna Sunstrike looked up from the fire they were around.

"I found them." Ban said softly.

"So quickly?" Taoshi said.

"Windsong set them on their path here."

"We have not heard from her. For days she would appear and speak to us." Taoshi said.

"I think she is imprisoned." Helene said sitting beside her and wrapping her cloak about her.

"How does one imprison a spirit?"

"I do not know. There was a blackness as well."

"The sha…" Ban hissed. "Celestials help us."

"I think they have. We were found by a crane. A red crane in the Wilds to the south." Helene said. "Then we met a flying green serpent in our dreams." She looked at Jamiy who nodded.

"I also dreamed of Yu'lon."

Yalia blinked started. "What does it mean?"

"It means these two have hope and wisdom on their side." Ban said. "They have the Celestial's favor. We should honor that."

ZzZ

They traveled by Ban's balloon to a sight about a mile from the monastery. Using an invisibility potion that Taoshi had made, the group of Jamiy, Helene, Taoshi, Ban, and Yalia went to the gates.

They waited. The door was opened to speak to some irate grummles and the door keeper tried to pacify them even as the five warriors crept in. Waiting within the first building as the potion wore off were groups of Wardens. Jamiy looked at Ban who nodded sadly.

"We must end this." Ban said.

Taoshi nodded as well.

Jamiy nodded and charged forward distracting all the wardens to hit at him. He was able to block and parry much of their blows. Helene kept him alive with healing spells that healed him minor cuts and abrasions almost instantly.

"Come to me." A soft voice said on the still air. "Free me."

"Who…?" Taoshi asked looking about.

"Windsong." Ban said.

"The shas power is great. Free me."

Jamiy nodded. "My mother knew the value of this place and was one of its number. We must honor her by freeing the Shado-Pan."

Ban regarded him. "Bravely spoken. I commend your courage, outsider." He smiled a little. "When we get through this, I will take you to your mother. She was a good woman. You honor her memory by helping us."

"She would have wanted it." Helene said. "She always wanted peace."

"She fought for it until her dying breath." Taoshi said. She looked at them. "She was the bravest woman I knew."

Helene touched her shoulder. "That means much from a warrior like you."

Taoshi nodded and bowed her head in respect.

They opened a door and saw Master Gu Cloudstrike standing at the end of the platform. About him lay several students who had fallen to his new found powers. Jamiy knelt by one of the younger students, his face forever holding the horror of being brutally murdered by his master. Jamiy closed his eyes and looked up at his sister and sighed shaking his head.

Helene went to another and another. She felt ill as she looked up at the man who had inky grey evil swirling around him. He looked up and saw the group before him. "Weaklings...let me make room for our guests." He lifted a hand. "Approach...your death awaits." He taunted.

"Let me show you my power." He called his hand lifting as lightning formed in his hand. Jamiy dodged the bolt that landed on the earth, but it seared the area and glowed as the others moved away, fighting him. Helene stayed close to her brother, working with him and moving with him as if they were part of a whole. Years of fighting together had taught them well and they could adapt within seconds to a move the other made.

"Come to me, serpent! Together we will destroy these intruders." Gu called.

An Azure Serpent flew to him and Jamiy found that Gu had become a wraith. He turned to the serpent and charged with a battle cry. Helene paused a moment and saw tears in the eyes of the cloud serpent, despite the fact it was trying to attack her brother.

She cocked her head.

The serpent looked at her intently a moment. "My name is Ti-Zu. I am trapped." Helene heard it even as she healed her brother and moved out of the way of a flame breath. The voice was clear, but in her head.

Helene looked at Ban as he stood near her. "I do not think that serpent wants to fight. He is forcing her."

"How?" He asked.

"I do not know. She said her name was Ti-Zu."

Ban paused and nearly got hit by a lightning charge, but Helene pulled him to her. "That is impossible."

"Why?" Helene asked casting a heal to her brother as he grunted feeling the pain across his flesh of a strike. She had been casting constantly, but she found it hard to concentrate hearing the pain in the voice.

"Ti-Zu was Rhenn's cloud serpent." He looked at her. "She went to the void when Rhenn died."

"Serpent, charge me with your power!" Gu commanded.

"I do my duty!" The serpent wailed even as her paws cast the spell.

"Their energy is strong!" Gu cried hissing at Jamiy's ability to parry his attacks.

"No, no! DO NOT FAIL ME! None may defy the Shado-pan!" Gu cried as the serpent hissed and looked at him.

"I was never yours." She said, this time everyone looked up as she lifted her head up. "Do it human." She cried, her tears making small pools on the terrace. "Save me this torment." Jamiy swung his blade, cutting her throat away.

"Thank you." Was all he heard as the serpent dropped below, dead.

Jamiy watched the master monk drop to his feet also and panted.

"Even together...we failed..." Gu hissed and died.

Jamiy looked at his sister as he touched his head. She came to him. "I had to kill her. She wanted to be free." He said.

"She spoke to you also."

"Yes." He said. "In my head. She was summoned with a dark ritual from the void."

Taoshi nodded, putting her blades away a moment. "She died when Rhenn died. She was a shadow of herself, as all are here now."

Helene looked at her. "She was my mother's companion?"

"Cloud serpents bond to someone for life." Yalia explained. "One is honored when they chose you. Rhenn received an egg as a birthday gift from Lord Zhu. The Order of the Cloud Serpent appreciated her good deeds and so she had cared for the hatchling like a child. When they lose their companions, they go to the void between worlds to end the pain. If they die leaving their companion behind, the companion becomes depressed and it is hard to bring them out of it. There are times they suicide as well to end the pain and nothingness."

Helene wrapped her arms about herself. "That is terrible." She said.

Taoshi nodded. "It is."

Jamiy walked up the terrace to the open set of doors. They were splintered and he looked in. Inky black forms were moving on the floor. "Taoshi. What are these?" He asked her.

She came to him and looked in. She saw the creatures crawling along the floor like shadows given life. They had mouths that dripped black mist into the room. There was a feeling of the need to fight withing the room and it hit them all like a punch.

Her pretty face frowned. "Sha." She hissed.

Jamiy nodded. "So that is what they look like."

"Those are small, babies if you will. They leech power, but you can defeat them easily." She said. "The Shas are near. I can feel them and you can also I am sure. The feeling of a need for violence and to hate."

"Yes." Helene said.

"Fight it." Taoshi told her.

Helene nodded.

They battled the young sha and then the monks at the next set of doors. From there they were outside once more and there stood a bridge. Helene stepped out into the opened and then was pulled backward harshly, but Taoshi as an arrow sailed by her head and embedded in the path, burning with pitch.

"The archers." Yalia hissed. "We must run for it."

Jamiy nodded. He lifted his shield and looked backwards as he sheltered Taoshi and Yalia. Ban lifted his shield and covered Helene as they ran across the bridge, arrows falling about them and embedding in the shields. The arrows on the bridge ignited parts of it and it was well they crossed as ropes began to weaken.

The bridge fell into the chasm below them as they reached the other side. The archers were nowhere to be seen. They charged another group of young monks who attacked them. Sha were also in their group. All fell to the superior force of the group of five who had been brought to end the corruption.

Jamiy looked at the women beside him and then at Ban. "What is next?" He asked.

"Master Snowdrift's dojo." Ban said.

"What does he teach?"

"He is the leader of the Blackguard, the warriors and monks who guard the Serpent Spine." Ban said. "The others are Yalia leads the Omnia, the discipline of mages, scholars, and priests." Ban smiled a little. "Since they are entrusted with knowledge, your mother was a member. She became the Lorewalker of the Shado-Pan." He then nodded at Taoshi. "Taoshi is a high ranking member of the Wu Kao. All report to the Lord and Master Taran Zhu."

Jamiy nodded and entered the room. He looked about the practice ring as the others entered behind him.

"You! You have allowed the Sha to reawaken all these years. If you truly wish to undo what your kind have wrought upon our land you must first prove yourselves here in our school. First, you will face our initiates…" Master Snowdrift stood on a landing.

"Wan. Stop this." Ban said.

"Ah greetings traitor. Perhaps my students can now best you." Wan Snowrift lifted his hand and the door shut behind the group causing Helene to gasp.

Students flooded in to attack. When one was defeated, the bowed and moved to the outer ring.

"Where one falls, another will rise to take its place. You have much to learn if you wish to defend your people from the Sha initiate. Stand aside for your fellow students!" Snowdrift said from where he was perched.

The last student bowed and sat around the ring watching. Snowdrift nodded. "You have bested our most juniors of students. Now you will face two of my most senior." Jamiy stood his shield ready, his sword down, pointed to the earth as he leaned there a moment. "Flying Snow! Fragrant Lotus! Step forward!"

These two female Pandaren looked at him from under their hats. Clearly more senior they flew into the ring, landing before Jamiy. One lifted her hand and summoned a staff to her side. She did not hold it, but it charged at Jamiy.

He ducked the blow and then countered the two others, drawing their attacks onto him. Ban and Yalia were impressed at both the student's abilities and those of Jamiy. Flying Snow was defeated and she walked to the ring edge and sat, head bowed. The staff dropped lifeless as Jamiy ducked a blow from Fragrant Lotus. He thrust her arm up and Taoshi was able to get behind her.

"Yield?" The senior Shado-Pan woman asked the senior student.

"Yes." Lotus said, her young face looking at Jamiy. He bowed to her as she retreated. He looked up and wiped a hand over his brow, smearing the small cut where blood oozed. It stung, but he watched the master above them.

"You have bested my prized students. Perhaps you can be of use to us after all...As my master once said, 'You cannot truly know someone until you fight them.' Come forward, so I that we may be properly introduced."

They made their way passed the students. Jamiy looked at his sister as he caught his breath. "The masters here have some things they could teach our men at arms."

"Indeed, brother."

They found Snowdrift waiting for them. "Very well then, outsider. Let us see your true strength. Do not hold back! For I will not."

Jamiy nodded. "Very well."

The fight was long and the Master displayed abilities that no one had expected. His strength alone made him an opponent that Jamiy admired. He fought with skill and injured Jamiy, likely cracking ribs as his hands beat into his armor with such force.

At last he dropped spent and looked at those before him. "I am bested. Give me a moment and we will venture together to face the Sha." He took a breath as Ban helped him to his feet. "Who are these outsiders, Ban?"

"Highlord Jamiy Ambrose and Arch Highpriestess Helene Mograine. They are twins from the lands beyond the mists."

"Those eyes…" Snowdrift said looking at Helene. "I know them…"

"Yes. They are Rhenn's children." Ban said evenly.

The Master nodded. "Then you are well met. Perhaps we will defeat the evil here after all."

Jamiy looked back at his companions. Master Snowdrift looked worse for wear, but he stood beside Ban who was casting green light about him to heal him and revive him.

He nodded out the door. They had a bride to cross with many sha between them and the next building from what he could see. "What is the next place?"

"The building before us held the cages of the shas. No one has entered it for centuries." Ban said. He looked at the Pandaren women, "But apparently someone has. The feeling of the need to do violence is becoming heavy. Be on your guard."

"There are many small sha between us and it."

"Yes. We must use caution." Ban said.

Jamiy nodded and led the way along the edge of the path. They only had to engage one group of the sha before they reached the bridge. Jamiy took a breath, calming his thoughts as he looked up feeling the air stir.

"Fight."

He nodded and looked back at his companions. As he stepped on the bridge and arrow landed near it. He looked back at the roof. "Hurry!" He barked seeing the archers taking aim.

They ran over the bridge. Jamiy pulled the sha to the shelter of the great roof of the building. The archers disappeared and the group dealt with the sha easily.

The door was ajar and he stepped in and gasped seeing the inky black mass of a sha Prime for the first time. The great claws were on hands and feet. He looked and saw a cage. The sha was turned away speaking to the caged form.

"Your time is near. They allowed your doom through the front gate." The captive said.

"You cannot help them. They will never pass Master Cloudstrike or Master Snowdrift." The sha hissed.

"They are here." She said looking up.

The sha turned its red eyes focusing on the group. "Well well. You are too late."

Windsong laughed. "We will send you back to your abyss Violence."

"I will not be caged again! These Shado-pan could not stop me! Neither shall you..."

Jamiy nodded and looked to Helene. "See if you can free her."

Helene nodded.

The sha bellowed and Jamiy ducked his blows and parried many. The others joined him as Helene went to Windsong. Windsong touched her cheek through the bars. "I knew you would come."

"How do you open it?"

"There is a key. The Sha is holding it."

Helene nodded turning back to the group. She stood back watching. It was Master Snowdrift who sliced through the air, cutting one of the many limbs. The claw and key dropped to Helene's feet. She reached to grab it, but a small sha attacked her. Freezing her in place.

"Jamiy!" She cried.

Jamiy turned, but it was Yalia who leapt forward. The Mistress gained the sha's attention onto her. She looked up at Helene. "Run!" She commanded.

Helene lifted the claw that was trying to get back to its master. Helene grabbed it and fit the key to the lock. It opened and Windsong flew out in a ball of blinding light. Jamiy was hurled backwards and he gasped as the sha laughed.

"Weakling."

"This ends now, sha." Windsong said. The ball of light materialized into a woman standing before him, a staff of gnarled wood in one hand. She regarded him.

"So they released you. I will deal with you soon enough insect." The sha rasped. He lifted a hand and she parried it with her staff.

She lifted her hand and a soft song was heard in the air and the room smelled like cherry blossoms. Jamiy felt revived as he stepped to the young woman's side. "You do not stand alone, Windsong."

She nodded.

The sha angrily struck out. Jamiy ducked the blow, but the claws ripped into the woman's flesh on her arm. She gasped, feeling the blood start and the pain. The sha looked at her, smelling her blood and he laughed. "You are mortal." He hissed. She looked at the three marks. They were deep, but would heal.

She nodded and turned revealing what had distracted her. She held a polearm with a wicked blade on the end. It glowed in her hands. "I am." She said, but then drove the polearm deep into the sha, the light burning the dark creature. It howled in pain reaching to try to take the weapon out. "But so are you."

The Sha groaned and then fell to the earth. "So long has violence lurks in your heart...I will return..." It rasped.

Windsong lifted her hand a ball of light forming. She then threw it, burning the creature even as it died and became a spot on the floor. She smiled. "Rest in peace." She said coolly.

She took a step backwards and looked at those about her. No longer glowing she looked like a small high elf, watching them. Helene stepped forward. "Your arm. Allow me to attend you."

Windsong nodded, at last feeling the pain. Ban and Wan Snowdrift went to her. "What are you?"

"I am Windsong. I have been sent to return the sha to the abyss from where they came." She said. She lifted her head. "Welcome home Ban, Yalia, Taoshi." She said.

"Thank you." Ban said.

Jamiy sheathed his weapon and looked at the woman. "The sha seem to be easier to kill than it was thought."

"No. Violence is the easiest of the three primes here to end. Anger and Hatred are far harder."

"What is next?" Helene asked.

"The Sha of Hatred." Windsong said looking out. "He has imprisoned Lord Zhu's mind. We must free him before the Shado-Pan can no longer fight the threats." She looked up and saw blossoms on the trees. "The blossoms turn blood red Master Snowdrift."

"The Trial this year will be needed more than ever."

"Yes." She said. "Come." She said walking toward the door.

The others followed. Windsong walked with her head up. Ban and Master Snowdrift looked at her. She was the Sentinel. She had kept the monastery from falling into ruin. Who was she though? She clearly had the presence of all the Celestials and she had said she had been sent. Perhaps she was one sent by them.

Until they knew for sure, they would follow her for she was the way to the Light if nothing else.


	3. Freedom from the Sha

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 3 – Freedom from the Sha

The group stood together looking out. Hatred had clearly left its mark. Monks were standing ready for them, but a darkness surrounded them. Behind each group was a monk surrounded by light.

Windsong sighed. "Hatred is the worst of all the shas. He corrupts while people often does not know of his existence."

Ban touched her shoulder above the band that Helene had wrapped about her arm. The dark claws had would scar, but Helene had cleansed the inky black sha residue from them. Her blood was as red as any of theirs. He wondered what had turned her moral or if she was truly. She perhaps was a spirit given shape. There would be time enough to debate that later.

Jamiy looked at the monks. "They are all so full of the darkness."

"Patience and the Light will help you." Windsong said. She lifted her hand. The air swirled about them with blossoms and the soft voice called on the wind. The scent calmed them all as she stood there.

"Patience is all well and good, but the sword will bring them down."

"A sword is the weapon of a warrior, but patience is the weapon of kings." Windsong answered. "I would spare them if I could. There are few enough warriors, but Hate has made their hearts closed."

"What about Taran Zhu?" Ban asked. "Must we sacrifice him as well?"

"No." Windsong said looking across to the bridge there was a pagoda. Beyond a second bridge was the Grove of Falling Blossoms. This Sacred Grove was below where Rhenn had been buried. She could see Taran brooding as he meditated. "His hatred can be driven out. He is fighting it, though he still blames others for the death of Rhenn."

Ban nodded. "They should have been mated."

Windsong smiled a little. "Rhenn was not one to marry after burying two husbands and Lord Zhu could not have a cub and remain leader."

"None of us would have cared about that." Yalia said. "We could have changed the rules and I am sure would have had such an event occurred."

Helene looked at them. "They were lovers?"

"They were very close and there was rumor of it, but her belly never swelled." Master Snowdrift said. Jamiy heard the wistful note to the tone and realized then that these warriors would have loved to see a child born to his mother and their leader. Rhenn was a half-breed herself and a child from her of a Pandaren would have united peoples and continents. But it was not to happen.

Jamiy looked at them. "I remember how I felt after she married the King. To have her married again would have been interesting after burying two men I looked up to as fathers."

Windsong touched his arm. "But love is a great gift."

"Indeed." He smiled at her. "After the loss of my own wife. I know well, Lord Zhu's pain."

Ban looked at him. "And you fight on."

"She would have wanted it that way. My children need a legacy they can be proud of." Jamiy said.

Helene smiled. "Indeed. What are we, but vessels to bring the future?"

"Such words of love." Windsong said. "Remember them. Love, Hope, and Light will keep you safe."

Helene nodded. "Thank you, Windsong."

"For?"

"For helping us remember who were are and where we come from." Jamiy said.

She dipped her head. The Pandaren smiled and bowed as well. "If we are able to free our leader, we will be in all your debts."

"Strength is the fire within." Windsong said cryptically. "Stoke it and it will never go out."

Jamiy nodded and charged the group of Pandaren before them. Rhenn moved around and touched the soul that the Hate was feeding on and corrupting. The Pandaren monks dropped lifeless at once and the shas within them sprung forth.

Each group fell the same and Jamiy bowed his head at each fallen group of once mighty warriors. He stood at the edge of the bridge that lead to the Grove of Falling Blossoms. The grove was full of trees. The blossoms were starting to bud signaling the end of the long winter. Several were open. Petals dropped and Jamiy caught one, looking at it.

It was blood red and he looked to Yalia. She smiled and took it. "It is time to end this. We need more members and the time for the Trials is upon us."

"Did my mother take the trials?"

"Indeed." Yalia said. "She passed all the trials without arrogance. No small feat and the Trials are lethal to those who fail."

Jamiy nodded. "This is a fight for her too."

Windsong smiled as she lifted her hand. Beside her was a large elemental like the one who the twins had seen playing. This one purred next to Windsong.

Helene looked at the water elemental. "That is Shu, isn't it?"

"Yes." Windsong nodded. She looked at the group. "This fight will take everything you have and more. I will keep the hatred from you for as long as I can. If you feel its grip signal me and I will come."

Jamiy nodded and turned to face Taran Zhu. The Pandaren stood in between the pillars of the grove pagoda. Darkness swirled about him. His eyes were red and they flashed as he looked at those who came before him. "Taran Zhu and the Shado-Pan are MINE. Come forward and die by my hand, as all who oppose me shall in the days to come!" The raspy voice cried.

Windsong stepped forward. "The Light has claimed them already. You will fail dark one."

"So you were freed. No matter. You are nothing compared to me." He lifted a hand and blackness surrounded Windsong. She gasped and dropped to the earth.

"Celestials give me strength." She called.

She took a breath feeling energy about her and she glowed as the inky blackness fell from her. She looked at him and smiled. "Is that all you have Sha?" She taunted.

"I will enjoy breaking you when these are mine."

She smiled wearily. "We shall see who breaks who in the end."

Jamiy growled. "Enough. Your kind killed my mother. You shall die."

Taran's eyes turned to him. "Ahhh the hate is in you. Good. The first to fall."

Windsong lifted her hand and light surrounded Jamiy when Taran whirled to her she met his stare. "You shall not claim him."

Jamiy charged forward barking. "Come then murdering ilk."

"Hatred will consume and conquer all!" The Sha of Hatred rasped through Taran's mouth. Jamiy engaged the large Pandaren who circled him and lifted his hand summoning orbs about them.

Taoshi and Yalia ran to deal with them. Jamiy felt hate building in his vision. He knelt. He felt light hands on him as he parried a blow from Taran Zhu and the feeling waned. Lord Taran Zhu grunted and suddenly around him were screaming bolts. Jamiy gasped and then Lord Zhu hit him in his chest sending him backwards into the pagoda. The Shado-Pan leader followed.

Helene lifted her hands to heal, but was yanked backwards to an orb. She cried out. Jamiy turned and barely missed a mace blow to his head. He grunted and lifted his hand casting his own healing on himself as she ran from the pool around the orb.

She grunted and nodded to Taoshi who destroyed the orb with a pop. Master Snowdrift and Ban were with Jamiy and Lord Taran Zhu was becoming weaker. As hate built within them, Windsong's song and blessing kept their sanity and allowed them to fight more. Shu fought also sending bolts of water at the sha possessed Lord of the Shado-Pan.

At long last Lord Taran Zhu bent his head in defeat. "No...NO!" The Sha of Hatred cried.

All gasped as the Sha flew from Lord Taran Zhu's mouth. The Sha looked back, eyes red like the setting sun and then disappeared into the ice and snow of Kun-Lai. Lord Taran Zhu pulled himself up sit on his knees and coughed as he sat head bent down. He took a deep breath.

Windsong nodded to Shu who purred and went about his way. She walked to the Lord of the Shado-Pan. "Taran?" She asked softly. She then dropped beside him, her hands on his powerful shoulders as he panted. "Lord Zhu?" She asked louder.

He looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"She is called Windsong." Ban said stepping forward as Taran Zhu sat up straighter.

Taran Zhu looked at the young woman who was watching him. He then looked up at the others, his golden eyes watching Helene as she stood binding a hurt on Taoshi.

Jamiy came to him and bowed. "Lord Zhu. It is an honor."

"The Sha of Hatred has fled my body... and the monastery, as well. I must thank you, strangers. The Shado-Pan are in your debt. Now, there is much work to be done..." Taran looked up at Jamiy. "I know those eyes." He rose to his feet, standing a head taller than even Jamiy himself. "Those are the eyes of someone very dear to me. You and the other human woman have them."

"We are not fully human, Lord of the Shado-Pan." Helene said smiling as she came to him and bowed. She tucked her hair back revealing the slight point to her ear. Jamiy also had it, though his helm blocked view of them.

Taran blinked. "Who are you?"

"Highlord Jamiy Ambrose of the Argent Crusade. At your service. Lady Helene Mograine, Arch Highpriestess of the Light, my sister and twin." Jamiy said. "I believe the one dear to you whom you refer was our Lady mother, Rhenn of Stormwind, Dowager Queen of the Alliance, Lady of the North, and Emberblaze under the protection of the Red Dragon Queen herself."

Taran Zhu stared at him. He was face to face with the son of the woman he regarded as his mate. She had spoken of him and Helene. The twins who had saved Azeroth, killed the Lich King, and had worked with their step-brother Anduin to restore peace. He lifted a paw to Jamiy's face. "Forgive me." He whispered. "My hatred came at a heavy price." He nodded to Jamiy's bleeding shoulder and thigh. He lifted a hand. A green mist swirled around Jamiy and he felt refreshed and whole again.

Jamiy offered a hand to him. "Our mother bonds us closely Lord Zhu. Come we must continue her legacy and rid the world of these dark creatures."

Taran Zhu nodded. "Such a wonder to see twins with Rhenn's blood in your veins. It is like she is given life again." He bowed to them both. "And honor to meet you and my warriors will fight beside you." He looked at the others. "Thank you, Highlord Ambrose. I am cleansed of all hatred. Know that you are a hero of the Shado-Pan." He took Helene's hand and kissed it softly though his face cover. "I have learned a bitter lesson and Rhenn may never forgive me for such a thing."

Windsong had walked up the path to a lone tree. From there, there was a view over the valley. Taran Zhu with the others joined her. "The Blossoms are red as blood, Lord Zhu. The time to act is now."

He nodded. He touched the shrine and took a breath. "Forgive me, Rhenn." He knelt before the stone. "Forgive me for letting my blind hate rule me. It has cost live when you sought to heal. Forgive me."

Jamiy looked up as a breeze stirred the tree. "She hears you."

"The scent of blossoms. It follows you, Lady Windsong." Taran Zhu said.

"I walk two worlds, Lord Zhu. Cherry blossoms bloomed over my grave when I left this world." She looked at them.

"Then why did you return?" He asked.

"The August Celestials told me, my task was not done." She spread her hand. "Only then will I know peace."

"Who were you when you yet lived?" He asked softly.

"I do not remember." It was a lie, but he did not need to know, yet. She did not need her identity to cloud his judgments. Mortal now, but powerful, she wore a different face and had different powers, the blessings of the Celestials themselves. She would die again when her task was done.

He nodded accepting that. "I am sure blossoms bloom over many who have died here. You are an elf, so clearly the Alliance has befriended the Celestials. For now, that is good enough for me."

Jamiy looked about. "We must bury the dead. The corruption caused them to fight us." He took a breath. "Forgive us."

Taran Zhu shook his head. "You did what you thought was right. In a battle, a leader has a moment of decision. If you believed it to be right than it was." He put a paw on Jamiy's shoulder as they looked over the Valleys of Kun-Lai far below. "Your mother loves this spot. She now watches eternally from here."

"What does the oil lamp mean?" Helene asked.

"As long as it burns, the spirit lives on." Taran explained. "The others we must bury them and then light the lights to see them on their way to the spirit world."

ZzZ

It took more than a day to bury the dead and then the group carrying lanterns walked down the steep hills to a secluded bay with a beach. The waves rocked in gently, but the tide was leaving. It had taken two hours to walk down the steep stairways. This was the place of honor where the Shado-Pan prayed for their dead and released their spirits.

It was called Remembrance Bay.

The Shado-Pan warriors lifted their lanterns as it neared sunset. The lanterns were made of paper and they were on small rafts of sticks to keep them afloat. The candles within burned as they all pushed them out into the water of the bay. One hundred. One hundred had fallen because of the Sha. Every lantern had the name of the fallen written on paper. The name was read, then tossed into the flame. It was burned in the flame as the small raft was released to keep the spirit and remember them.

Helene waded out to Taran Zhu who stood watching the waves carry the lanterns out to the ocean. She held on. "For my mother." She said softly holding one in her hands. She looked at him, hoping for his approval.

He turned to her and nodded. "She was the first. It is only fitting that she join them." He said softly.

She lifted the paper with Rhenn's name written on it. "Rhenn Wrynn." Helene said, her voice hoarse sounding even to her. She dropped it in and the fire claimed it instantly. She set the raft down, but Taran caught it before she could push it out. He lifted a knife and sliced his hand. She let out a little gasp, but he shook his head. It stung, but not as much as the weight on his heart.

Spreading his injured palm out over the flame, it sizzled as the blood dripped onto it. "This I vow. I will defeat these creatures and do what I can for Pandaria as you once did, beloved. You died trying to heal this land and so by my life or death, I will do the same." He said softly. "Keep the others safe. Show them the way." He said closing his fist over the cut. He then used his other hand and nodded to Helene. Together they pushed it out to join the others.

Together the Lord of the Shado-Pan stood with Helene, her form slight beside him and very much like his beloved mate. He took her hand and held it as they watched the rafts go to sea. On the shore, Jamiy, Taoshi, Windsong, and others stood. Taoshi had released many. Everyone there had released many. They had brought down crates on their backs of the sacred rafts.

Windsong stood singing softly and Helene looked up hearing the tune. It was a song from Remembrance Day in Azeroth. A prayer for the dead and those lost to you. She joined in. As the song ended, the last raft moved out of the bay into the ocean.

Helene took a shaky breath. Taran looked at her and drew her to him in an uncharacteristic sign of affection. He embraced her and Helene pressed her face to the leather of his armor and she wept, silently. Taran Zhu held her gently, his cheek to her hair, caressing her gently, almost in a fatherly way, trying to soothe her as much as himself at the loss.

Now, silence, as the rafts were carried away, spirits free, to the next life.


	4. The Shado-Pan's Stand

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 4 – The Shado-Pan's Stand

The Shado-Pan spent the next month gathering what few recruits it could. Agents had found many likely candidates among the young of the land. The trees of the Grove of Falling Blossoms were fiery red. Helene had gone and knelt in the pagoda to meditate at the suggestion of Windsong. There was much on her mind.

The trials had been hard to watch when two young children, both younger than fifteen had died as a result of failing the Test of Strength. They had been crushed. Helene had cried out, but Lord Taran Zhu himself had taken her hand and stopped her from interfering. She had wept and he had pulled her to him looking back at Yalia who called the next pair.

Helene needed to clear her head. She sighed bowing her head and praying to the Light. How could they be so calm about children dying?

She had felt ill for a few moments until she had run into, quite literally a Shado-Pan veteran. He had seen how pale and how much she was wobbling and reached out and pressed her left arm up where her artery ran. Almost instantly she had felt her heart rate slow. He nodded and she lad left him feeling better physically, but mentally, she felt horrid.

She had prayed for some time. The Light calmed her mind and she felt at ease, at least better than she had. She sighed. She needed to remember these people had different ways. Who was she to judge?

She heard a polite cough and she looked up. The sun had turned. How long had she been there? She looked at Lord Taran Zhu standing watching her, his gold eyes watchful.

"Lord Zhu." She said softly. She rose to her feet and bowed to the Shado-Pan leader. The child of Rhenn did not need the formality, but he appreciated it all the same.

He lifted a paw. "Lady Helene. I gather what you saw today was shocking to you."

She nodded, not for the first time surprised at how he both read her and also spoke in Common to her. That was doubtless from her mother, but his gauge of people was uncanny and at times, unnerving. "Children died."

"They knew the risks. They were offered a choice to continue."

"Did children die when my mother was part of it?"

"Yes. She injured herself greatly on the Test of Spirit. She nearly died keeping a child warm on the cold slopes." He looked at her. "Death comes to us all. Why does it make you so?"

"I am a priestess of the Light. We true to keep death from coming to those too early."

"To cheat death is not something that should be done." He said folding his arms.

"I do it to protect for those whose time is too early. I cannot save everyone. No one can." She said. "I have watched many die and felt powerless."

He stepped closer. "If I could have saved your mother by trading her places. I would have." He looked at her. "She did not deserve such a death."

"But you could not. You are Taran Zhu. Lord of the Shado-Pan. The Land would not be well without your leadership."

"The cost is high for such leadership, Lady Helene."

She looked at his golden eyes under his helm. "You were there when she passed."

"Yes. I watched her die. She died in my arms." He took a breath calming himself before he continued. "I could do nothing. For the second time in my life I felt powerless." He then looked at her. "And yet she was not afraid." He looked down a moment. "I felt the last breath leave her body. I hope to meet death so beautifully." He sighed and looked back up. "Your mother was held in high esteem here. We remember her life and what she sacrificed for."

Helene smiled a little. "There was little that my mother feared." She looked at him. "Did you love her?"

"Yes." He said. "I loved her more than even I could tell her until she was at death's door. But she passed knowing that my heart was hers." He looked up at the shrine feeling his heart clench a little. What he would do to have her back to speak to on matters, to have her diplomacy and intelligence, and to feel the softness of her hair and skin in his paws.

Helene smiled a little. "We cannot help whom we love, Lord Zhu." She said. "My mother knew you loved her. She wrote to me about you."

"Did she?" He said cocking his head.

"Yes. With affection." Helene shrugged.

"You did not agree?"

"I cannot throw a stone. I love an undead man."

"Indeed."

"Highlord Darion Mograine of the Ebon Blade and co-leader of the Ashen Verdict with my brother."

He nodded. He watched her a moment. His regard made her both feel warm and unnerved at the same time.

She looked at him. "Yes, Lord Zhu?"

"So much of your mother in you." He said. He chuckled then. "My name is Taran, dear one. You are the child of the woman I loved. We need no formality between us."

"You are the Lord of the Shado-Pan." She said.

"And you are an Arch Highpriestess." He lifted a paw to her cheek. It was warm and she felt the sharpness of his claws against her skin even as he held them back from her. "I am Lord of the Shado-Pan order, my dear, but know this. I would have gladly been a father to you had your mother willed it."

She looked up at him. "I think I would have liked that." She smiled. "Thank you Taran."

"For…?"

"For all the comfort you brought my mother. She was twice widowed and was in need of…companionship. It speaks well of you that she chose you." She turned her head and kissed the paw lightly and leaned into it. "You brought her comfort as she passed. There is no higher place in my book."

"You honor me." He said.

"You honor us all." She countered and bowed to him. He returned the bow as his hand dropped away.

She turned and saw Windsong perched on a post, balanced and meditating. "It is amazing the grace one can have when they learn your arts."

"It is a balance of mind and body." He looked also spirit. "Perhaps her clarity comes from being one who is undead."

"Perhaps." Helene said.

"I called your mother Crane because she had such grace when meditating and doing exercises."

"My mother's grace was legendary as was her affinity for water."

"She told me once it was because of being raised by the Tuskarr and her sister was taught fire."

"Uma." Helene nodded. She looked at him as they stood together. "Why do you have no children of your own, or any siblings for me?" She asked

He looked at her startled. The question had shot straight through his guard and he blinked at her. "I…"

"Oh forgive me. I have a forward nature. Sometimes it gets away from me."

He chuckled then. "I appreciate your candor, dear one." He looked at her look. "I am not angry, just startled." Her face relaxed some as she realized she had not offended him. "To remain the Lord of the Shado-Pan I could not father children or take a mate."

"But not all marriages have children." Helene said almost bitterly.

"No, but on Pandaria, a woman is supposed to give birth in a marriage and if not, it is grounds for divorce." He looked at her keenly. "So your mother and I were comfortable. She wished no more husbands and I could never marry or have offspring."

"She was too old to conceive."

"Perhaps. Stranger things have happened." He shrugged. "If I could have her now in my arms, I would marry her on the spot and try for a little one as often as I could." His eyes lifted and met hers.

She blushed at that and he smiled under his face wrap. "Oh my." She said looking away as her cheeks flamed. He chuckled. He had gotten the reaction he wanted and more. Rhenn had not often blushed, but her skin turned scarlet and in places he alone would see.

"What has happened?" Jamiy asked walking up with Ban Bearheart and Yalia Sagewhisper. With them was another female Pandaren.

"Nothing." Helene coughed.

Taran Zhu stepped forward. "I fear I may have shocked your sister with my candor, Jamiy."

"Indeed. Given my sister's gentle nature, that is not hard to do." He said smiling and she growled and pushed him a little.

"Hummm but there is a crouching Tigeress there, Jamiy. I would taunt her at our own risk." Taran warned.

"He knows well. He just chooses to ignore." Helene muttered.

"We have fifteen new acolytes, Lord Zhu." Yalia said.

"Fifteen is a good number. Have you divided them out?"

"Yes." Snow Blossom said.

Helene looked at them. "Fifteen of more than twenty. That is all."

"Twenty-four started the trials." Taran said. "Nearly forty came to the monastery." He looked up and smiled. "Ah here is one of the last trials' recruits." He said noting a lithe young messenger coming toward them. The young Pandaren had long legs and came to a stop before the group. He still wore the white wrap of a novice, but he had the armor of a member of the Blackguard under Master Snowdrift.

"Lord Zhu. A message from the Wall." He said.

"Ah, thank you Ten."

"Ten?" Helene asked.

The youth smiled at her. "My father lost track of interesting names after his fifth son."

Taran lifted a dismissive hand. "Go find something to eat." He said.

"Yes sir." The boy saluted and scurried off.

Taran looked up from the missive and followed Helene's eyes. "Ten has been a rather resourceful asset." He mused. "He was once a thief and he was caught stealing a letter."

"So he was brought here as punishment?"

"It was either join us, face hard labor, face death, or face my truthseekers." He shrugged. "Joining us could have been his death, but he was resourceful."

"Indeed." Jamiy said. "He looks all of fifteen."

"He is actually eighteen." Yalia said. "He was in the trials with your mother."

Jamiy nodded. "What is the Wall?"

"The Serpent Spine. It was built to keep the Mantid corralled. Now we are not so sure. They have broken through in several places." Ban said.

Taran nodded. "We must leave for Townlong Steppes immediately. "

"News?" Snow Blossom asked.

"The Sha of Hatred has fled there and the yaungol have become ever more aggressive to our outposts." Taran said. He looked at his three members. "Make ready."

They saluted and moved off.

Helene laid a hand on Taran's arm. "We would come with you."

"It will be dangerous." Taran said.

"That has never been something we have shied from." Jamiy said. "Even when we came into this world there was danger from cold and evils."

"Why was Rhenn not with a birthing woman?" Taran asked bemused.

"There was danger and her labor came upon her unexpectedly King Varian told me. We were born at Wyrmrest Temple among dragons."

"A high honor indeed. So you were born blessed." Taran Zhu said. "No wonder why your mother was so proud of you." He smiled. "She often spoke of you and three other girls. Alanis, who died, and her daughters who are princesses by the King Varian."

"Yes. Alanis was murdered by the Horde aggression in Theramore Isle." Jamiy said. "The start of Garrosh's madness. His father must be rolling in his grave."

"And your other two sisters? Where are they?"

"One is Queen of the Sun in the south living among the cat-like Ramkahen. The other is in the north learning to be a paladin and to temper her temper." Jamiy smiled a little. "Vivian is the most like her sire, but I am sure years will calm her spirit."

"That they do." Taran agreed. He nodded and looked up as Windsong came to them, her beautiful scent on the breeze about her. "Come. We will leave a small garrison here and go to Townlong and defeat the Sha of Hatred."

"The mantid are also there." She said.

"Yes and as aggressive as the yaungol, if not more so." Taran Zhu said.

Windsong looked up. "One of your number has already gone through to the other side of the wall."

"Who?" Taran asked.

"Suna Silentstrike." She said, her eyes closed.

Jamiy nodded. "She confronted Ban and I an hour ago."

"What did she say?" Taran asked.

"'Lin... I don't care what Ban, Lao-Chin, or even Taran Zhu says. I'm moving ahead into Townlong. I may not be able to save Lin myself, but I'm not going to sit around waiting for everyone else to catch up. Once Taran Zhu opens the doors to his precious monastery, we'll save Lin. Until then, I'll scout ahead and make sure he's alright.'" Jamiy said quoting her.

Ban nodded and added. "She also said, 'I'm going ahead. You do what you can to get reinforcements from the Monastery. Once the army is assembled, we will meet in Townlong.'"

"Indeed. She will have gone to Longying Outpost." Taran said. "Fool. She will get herself killed. I would rather not lose either of them. They are both good warriors."

Windsong nodded. "We should leave without delay."

"I will leave the garrison here and the others will come."

"The new acolytes are far from ready, Lord Zhu." Yalia said.

"Yes, but we have little choice." Taran said. He looked to Helene and Jamiy. "And we have new allies."

She nodded.

It took only two hours before the group was ready to travel. Taran mounted a large armored tiger. The great cat growled clearly ready for battle. Taran nodded to Jamiy to mount as well. He then moved to Helene's side. He offered her a hand. She smiled and mounted before him, his hands took the reins about her. She lifted a knee over the saddle horn and got comfortable.

Jamiy lifted a hand to Windsong who nodded and mounted behind him, her thin arms encircling his waist.

The group rode to Winter's Blossom and down into the valley. It was midday when they reached the Ox Gate and passed through it. On the wall, the guardians saluted them as they went by.

Helene relaxed as Taran Zhu kept the tiger at a good, but easy pace. She had ridden such beasts before when she had been in Darnassus. The Shado-Pan was watchful under his helm, but she realized she had never seen him without his facial wrap.

She looked up at him. "Why do you always wear the wrap?" She asked.

He looked down at her. An innocent enough question. He took a breath. "I have been scarred by the Mantid."

"What are they mantid?"

"They are an insect race of Pandaria. They hurl themselves against the Serpent's Spine wall, nearly overwhelming the Shado-Pan defenders who are there. Historically, the mantid have swarmed in regular and predictable intervals. Mantid assaults on the Serpent's Spine are a terrible thing to experience, both as a defender, and as a mantid. Only the smartest, strongest, or most agile of the mantid survive this encounter, and our pandaren defenders are slaughtered outright in terrible numbers. Mantid survivors make their way back to the great tress, often bearing trophies of their conquests. There, they are welcomed back into the mantid society, and take their place among their civilization according to the level of their deeds. With each generation and each cycle, the mantid grow stronger. The recent swarm however is about ten years too soon, and us are caught off-guard. It's not that the Empress is getting more strategic; in fact, her whole society is in the middle of an upheaval it would seem." Taran said.

"The battle must have been terrible for you." She said.

"I was scouting and was sprayed by acid." He said.

"Acid?"

He nodded. He pulled down the facial wrap of red to reveal his face. The acid had literally melted his skin, fur, and bone on the left side. Only enough of his mouth remained that he could speak, but though the skin had scarred it was clearly not as it had been and did not match the mother side of his face.

She did not look away to her credit. "Why did no one repair this? Or even try?"

"On the frontier, one uses what one has. I was able to save my life and stop the progress, but the damage was done." He looked at her.

He gasped as she touched his cheek, her thin fingers cool against the scars. "You are strong." She said. "Only the strong survive. You are like the mantid. You became a lord to keep fighting again." She said.

He pulled up the cover once more before looking out thoughtfully. "You are correct of course." He never thought about it, but his strength and will had brought him back to his own, just as the mantid warriors. The child the woman he regarded as his mate had birthed was as wise as her mother. Helene was also a very beautiful woman, slight, lithe, a beauty rarely seen in Pandaria, especially since her elven-human blood made her all the more exotic as Rhenn had been. He looked over at Jamiy who was a step behind and to the side of him on his large cat. Jamiy was nearly the polar opposite of this twin. He was well over a foot taller than his twin and the broadest shoulders Taran had ever seen on a human. His dark hair was held back at his nape with a thong. His dark eyes and tanned skin made his sister look pale, though she too had been kissed by the sun.

Behind him sat Windsong, holding onto him as the tigers moved at their quick pace. It would be near dark before they reached Longying Outpost. The Outpost had been set as a foothold in Townlong as the yaungol started to encroach at greater and greater numbers. The fire camp Osul was to the south and tucked up into the hills beside the Serpent Spine was the Outpost, which was under constant attack from the warriors of the fire camp.

The sun was setting as the group came into sight of the area. They paused on a hill and noted they would have a gauntlet. Taran Zhu drew his war mace and looked back at the others. "We must fight to reach our brothers and sisters."

Helene looked at him. "I can walk the rest of the…"

Taran looked at her sternly. "You will do no such thing." He said lowly. He lifted her. Swinging her behind him and a maneuver that startled her. "Hold on, and try to keep things from hitting us with arrows or fire or both."

"Both?"

"Yaungol are known for fire." He said over his shoulder.

Taran looked at Jamiy who nodded. The mages as they approached, lifted their hands, freezing the attackers in place. Taran rode to the side. Helene grunted as an arrow hit the back of her thigh. She turned and saw the bowman. With a hand lifting upward she watched light shoot upwards from her and arc down to him, searing him with painful Light and killing him almost instantly.

Windsong had used frozen balls she formed on her hands to keep the attackers at bay. She leapt off the tiger's back, as did Jamiy as they stood together fighting to allow the others to come. Windsong walked to one archer who was nearly falling over her feet.

Jamiy ran forward slicing two yaungol frozen in place as Windsong touched the shoulder of the archer. She was a Pandaren woman who looked up at the young high elf. "How long since you slept?" Windsong asked.

"Three days." The young Pandaren woman said.

"Go rest. We will keep watch."

She nodded, grateful.

Jamiy came back to Windsong, his blade bloody. She stood with the bow and they watched the yaungol regroup below. The last of the group they had come with came into camp, but none of the yaungol seemed to wish to cross the tall powerful paladin who paced watching them.

Taran dismounted and went to the commander to speak to him. Helene was slower and she limped toward them, taking a breath. She knew everyone here had suffered and she was not about to allow the suffering here to be delayed in ending because of a wound she had.

"You are most welcome, Lord Zhu." The commander said.

"Is Suna here?"

"Yes. Though she is restless to find her husband."

"Without a doubt." Taran nodded. He looked back at Helene and noticed the red on her dress. He walked to her and saw the arrow. "Helene?!"

She looked at where he was looking and sighed. She thought she had been grazed not hit. "It is nothing, just a…"

He shook his head and swung her over his shoulder. She was so startled she did not complain. He then set her on a pallet and lifted her dress up to nearly her barely clad bottom. She gasped, startled by his forwardness as she tried to sit up. He pressed her back, fixing her with his golden eye stare. She had to admit it was a bit scary looking at him so. She settled.

"It has gone in cleanly. This will hurt a couple days, but it has not hit anything vital." He said. He cast a spell and a green mist helped her and she was suddenly refreshed feeling. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He broke off the end then pressed the rest through. When he could, he gripped the blade and pulled it from her thigh. She whimpered in pain and he sighed. He wrapped the wounds with bandages soaked in herbs and alcohol, which burned and stung a moment before it eased. He wrapped thicker bandages over it, and then rearranged her skirts.

He helped her to stand as she looked about. "Where is my brother?" The wound hurt, but she would recover. She lifted a hand casting pain suppression on herself.

"I will see. For now, sit by the fire." He said. His great paw rested on her shoulder. He was a large man, but had adopted an almost paternal to her.

She nodded and did as he said. "All you new garrison from the monastery. Find one of our brothers or sisters who is in need of rest and replace them. They are in dire need of it." He then lifted his head. "Has anyone seen Highlord Ambrose?"

"He is down the hill on the front line, Lord Zhu." An archer said standing nearby. She saluted the Lord and master of her order.

"Fill his place so he may join me in counsel and find another to allow Windsong to come as well."

The woman nodded and went to find one of her fellows.

Jamiy and Windsong walked back together, both covered in the blood of the enemies, but thankfully very little was their own. Jamiy had a small gash on his hand and Windsong a small cut on her arm. They walked to the bonfire. Helene was sitting on a log as the others spoke about her. Suna Silentstrike was at the bonfire alongside Ban Bearheart, Taoshi, and Taran Zhu. Helene was listening as they spoke and she nodded to her brother as the joined them. Windsong stood back slightly, watching before Taran Zhu beckoned her to him. He nodded and lifted a bandage. He pressed an herb he had been chewing on for a moment to the wound and then bound it as he listened to the others.

"Lord Taran, our foothold here is secure. We should take the first opportunity to attack." Suna said.

Ban Bearheart looked at her. "I disagree. We cannot underestimate the yaungol's strength."

Suna hissed. "We already have them on the defensive. Even as we speak, their numbers weaken."

Ban sighed. "As do ours. Do you not see the number of our injured? Do you forget how many have been taken prisoner?"

Suna speared him with a glare. "I do not. YOU are the one who forgets my husband is one of the captives."

Jamiy lifted a hand to intervene, but then Taran looked up from tending Windsong's wound. "Settle down, you two. We have much to do, and getting Lin out alive is one of our top priorities."

Lord Taran immediately pinned Jamiy down with his steely gaze. "Well paladin, you bear the marks of many a past battle. Good! We need more seasoned people like you to hold back the front. We've managed to secure a foothold here, but the yaungol are desperate to remove our presence. If you wish to prove your worth, go down the hill and show the yaungol that we will not back down. We are slowly gaining ground." He smiled a little. "I am sure that is within your realm of ability."

"Indeed." Jamiy said flashing a smile. He turned on his heel and moved to go help the front lines. Helene moved to join him, but a heavy paw pressed her back into her seat. "Soon, dear one. You are injured. Windsong will see your brother safe until he returns." He looked at the mysterious elf maiden who nodded and bowed to him.

She walked beside the large paladin. Together they were gone for several hours defending the front line with the Shado-Pan archers and defenders. He had sent a line to rest for a couple hours knowing they had not slept in days most likely and were under constant assault. He killed many with the elven mage who could freeze her targets in place and he could go among them. They all seemed surprised and fell quickly to his blade.

The pair rested watching the path for torches of the coming yaungol. Jamiy was impressed by the woman's abilities and he had to remind himself it was much like Alas when she had fought with him, the powers she wielded were not of this world.

Jamiy listened. From across the valley came sounds of ritual and he grunted. "Perhaps their gods hear them."

"Perhaps." Windsong said.

It was some hours later when they were relieved. Jamiy walked back to the fire. Taran Zhu alone was seated there reading over some missives. He looked up as Jamiy approached. "Ah, Jamiy." He nodded. He looked back at Windsong. "Helene is in my tent, my dear if you wish to sleep for a time."

Jamiy smiled a little in spite of himself. "How did she take being ordered to bed?"

Taran looked at him. "I did not order her. I merely suggested it strongly." He shrugged.

Jamiy nodded a smile on his handsome face. "Dawn is coming."

"Yes."

"So much noise always."

"Day and night, the plains ring with the sound of their barbarian rituals."

"Indeed."

"Now that we have had time to assess our enemies' weaknesses, it is time for us to deal the yaungol a direct blow. Go and confront the Osul Sharphorn up the mesa to the west. Let them know that we are here, and that we are not scared of their threats." Taran said looking at him. "You have proven yourself well, Jamiy from the Mists."

"Anything else while I am there?"

"Indeed if you are able. There is one thing that every army needs, and that is a supply line. The enemy camp to the west contains a large beast herd, which serves as the yaungol army's main source of food. Luckily for us, the yaks and mushan beasts of this region are easily scared. Sneak in, give the beasts a good slap, and watch the results."

"Seriously?" Jamiy smiled as the light began to lighten the sky more. "Easy enough."

"There is one more thing I would add. When the Osul tribe goes to war, they coat their spears and arrows with a highly flammable, ever-burning pitch. They use this terrible weapon to shed not only blood, but to raze the homes of their enemies. I need you to collect some of this pitch while you are in their camp. We will use it to show the yaungol that when you play with fire, you can get burned."

"Indeed. Very well Lord Zhu I am yours to command." He said bowing and rising to his feet.

"Good." He noted Helene had risen and was talking to Taoshi. Both were eating rice as the sky brightened. "Jamiy, there is a situation to the south that requires my immediate attention." He held up a missive. "I will be taken many of those here with me. I will bring Helene as well to ensure her safety and healers are of great value on the frontier."

"Of course." Jamiy said. He walked to his sister and kissed her brow. "Be well sister."

"What?"

"Lord Zhu is on the move and he is taking you with him."

"I will stay." Windsong said.

Jamiy nodded. "Join then again, my lady?"

"Of course, Highlord."

Taran Zhu joined them. "When you are finished with your duties, report to Ban Bearheart. I am leaving him in command for the duration of the mission here. I will see you soon."

He and Taoshi walk away gathering Helene and many warriors with them. Helene found herself on the back of Taran's riding tiger and held onto the great Pandaren as they rode away.

Jamiy and Windsong picked their way down to the valley below and found Suna Silentstrike and Ban Bearheart near the camp speaking.

Suna sighed. "We should attack them now, Ban, while their eyes are set upon the gates of Kun-Lai."

Ban looked at her. "Lord Taran Zhu just departed with the majority of our soldiers. Attacking now would be foolish."

"Have you forgotten that they are holding my husband prisoner? Time is running out!"

"Patience, Suna. I share your desire to stop the yaungol. But I must consider every soldier, not just your husband."

"Tcha! Why did Taran leave you in charge? You would have us cower in our bedsheets until the yaungol break down our very doors!"

"Lower your voice. It's no wonder Taran did not pick you for command. You take too many risks."

"But Lin is down there!" She protested.

"We will save him, Suna. I promise." Ban then noticed the other two there. "Welcome. You are the one called Jamiy, yes?"

"Yes. I have come to start a merry guerilla war on these." He said.

"Good. Report back when you are done."

Jamiy and Windsong took at least a couple hours to complete the tasks. They had the most fun stirring up the wildlife and made sure to do even more than was required before returning back to Ban.

Ban had been watching and chuckled. "Ohohoho! I saw those animals trailing dust from up here. Those yaungol are probably still wondering what happened."

Jamiy smiled. "Indeed."

"The yaungol's siege weapons - those ballista spearthrowers down there - are tearing apart our defenses both at Longying Outpost and in Kun-Lai Summit. Those terrible weapons must be destroyed. Take these explosives. I've covered the arrows in the pitch that you collected. Toss them at those ballistas, and we'll give the yaungol a little taste of their own medicine. Fire is a cruel weapon. Luckily, we are only using it to destroy weapons of war." Ban said regarding the pair before him. He noted Windsong was saying little as she leaned on the staff she wielded.

Jamiy and Windsong went again, working in tandem to destroy the war weapons they could find. They returned to Ban and Suna, quietly. For a man in plate armor, Jamiy could move as soundless as a rogue when he wished. Ban greeted them.

"Now that they cannot hide behind their siege weapons, they have no choice but to face us." He smiled. "Good work, Lord Zhu will be pleased."

Suna spoke up then. "I must ask a most important task of you, Jamiy. Somewhere among the cages in the Osul camp is my husband, Lin. He is the light of my world. Please find him and return him to me, and save as many of our fellow Shado-Pan as you can as well. You should find keys to those cages on the Osul Brutes."

Jamiy nodded. "I will find him Suna. Be easy."

Windsong followed him as darkness began to overtake the valley.

Wingsong and Jamiy went quickly along killing the brutes who were on the inside of the camp walking about. The night and some fog made the task that much easier. Violence was on aspect to the paladin and he grimly searched the corpses for keys.

Jamiy paused hearing something. He looked into a small area and a Pandaren was being held and having a yaungol bull hitting him repeatedly. The bull was growling at him and the Pandaren closed his eyes and refused to speak, but grunted in pain as more blows fell.

Jamiy winced with each blow he could hear as he took down another brute closer to the beating.

One brute saw them and charged Jamiy was he looked down. He looked up just as the great beast was nearly on him, but the strike from the ax did not fall. He grunted as the form landed on him. He kicked it off and a hand reached down. Windsong stood, her bow out, leaning on it as she helped him to his feet. The bull brute had taken the arrow between his eyes and had fallen almost instantly. Jamiy lifted the key from his small pouch at his side and nodded a thank you to the woman beside him.

The noises and cries of the beating had stopped. Jamiy moved to the area. There was a body there. The yaungol had left him where he had fallen. Jamiy closed his eyes as he looked to the side. The belt of a Pandaren Shado-Pan veteran was in the clothing beside him. The Pandaren had clearly recently stripped, beaten, and broken. His body is growing cold. This poor soul had been the victim they had seen.

Jamiy swallowed and gently folded his arms and closed his eyes. His features were almost unrecognizable, but Jamiy suspected this was Lin Silentstrike. Jamiy inspected his paw. He clutched a handkerchief with the initials, S.S. Jamiy took a deep breath. "I am sorry Lin." He whispered.

Suna walked up. "NOOO!"

"Suna. Listen. We need to be quiet…they will hear. We can take him back for a…" Jamiy began, but she cut him off.

"Lin, my heart of heart! No, please, NO! It cannot be! If only I had come sooner! If only Ban had listened to me!" She caressed his head softly. "Shhhhhh, my sweet darling, sleep now and be at peace. Your killers will not go unpunished. I will see to that."

"Suna wait…we…"

She dropped back into stealth.

Jamiy took a breath and then bent down. He lifted the broken body. He was not about to leave the Pandaren here to rot, especially not a Shado-Pan."

He nodded to Windsong to skirt the camp as he grunted with effort to carry the broken body over his shoulder. They made it to Ban Bearheart who looked at the body. He sighed as Jamiy covered him with the cloak he had found near his body.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Lin did not make it. Suna is taking the news quite hard. She will forgive me in time. As for the rest of the Shado-Pan that you saved, well, I am very grateful to see them returned safe and sound." He said softly.

"Lin died because he would not talk. I have seen harder men break with less torture." Jamiy said.

Windsong had moved away and Suna was at her side. "I will see these creatures die for what they did."

"He was a prisoner of war, Suna. You must calm yourself and think clearly." Windsong said.

"I am." The Pandaren woman said.

Windsong turned to her. "Hatred grows within you." She warned. "Do not let the sha rule you."

"What do you know if it? You are an elf."

"I am a woman who has seen much." She said.

"I will go to seek my own path then."

"Be wary." Windsong warned.

Ban looked at Jamiy. "I have one more task for you." He said.

Jamiy regarded him. "Yes."

"With Suna away I can at least prevent the deaths of others and throw this tribe into chaos. I want you to kill Jung Duk. His legacy is written in the blood of innocents." Ban looked at him. "I will fight beside you, Jamily to end this."

Jamiy nodded and he walked with ban and Windsong straight to the firelight. A bold move and Jamiy stood. He drew his blade. He pointed it straight at the leader whose eyes narrowed. A hand lifted to keep his comrades at bay as he drew a great spear and fixed Jamiy with a stare.

"Come then." Jamiy taunted.

The bull let out a bellow and charged. Jamiy dodged out of the way as Wingsong threw a frost ball at the beast. Ban moved with the other two and the bull was indeed strong and the three were hard pressed to defeated him, but Jamiy was used to such battles. This bull had nothing on the Lich King. Jamiy swung about around him and delivered a fatal blow to the bull's back.

Turning to the others behind the bull as he dropped he spread his sword welcoming others. They stood back and lifted hands to prevent him from taking it as aggression. Jamiy had won this fight and they acknowledged it.

Ban had moved back to the camp and found Suna had gone. The other two appeared and he nodded. "Jung Duk is dead at last. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, lost their lives due to his violent aggression. Though they are not here to witness his demise, they owe deep gratitude to your bravery today." He sighed and they moved back to the main camp together. Ban spoke to a few people and he noted Suna's camp spot was bare.

Ban found Yalia Sagewhisper and Xiao Tu. "I have bad news. When I returned, Suna was already gone."

Windsong stepped forward. "She left before we went to defeat the tribal leader, Ban."

"The others say that she took her things and headed down the road to the east, muttering about hunting down the source of the yaungol aggression. I cannot allow her to venture into dangerous territory alone. I've already prepared a group of soldiers to push further east. We are leaving shortly. Hop on the caravan if you wish to travel with the Shado-Pan. You can also meet us there if you wish." Ban said. "We leave in two hours."

Jamiy smiled. "I think we shall ride." He lifted Windsong up by her waist and then joined them, stretching his long legs in the wagon.

Ban smiled at him. "We will rejoin your sister soon enough."

Jamiy managed to sleep before the others came into the wagon with them. He looked up and smiled at the group as the three Pandaren settled about them. Windsong looked up groggily and sighed. The wagon lurched forward.

Yalia Sagewhisper watched Ban. "Ban, you look worried."

Ban nodded. "Yes, well... it's not like Suna to run off by herself."

"She must be torn by grief over her husband's death."

"She blames me, you know."

"That may be, but it was no one's fault."

Jamiy nodded. "But it builds. Take Lord Zhu. He was angry over the death of my mother."

"And what happened to him and the Shado-Pan because of it." Windsong said.

"True, but grief will do things to you."

Ban sighed. "I should have taken the risk and sent the order to attack."

Yalia shook her head. "You did what you thought was best. No commander has the foresight to see the future."

"But now... she hates me."

"You swore the Shado-Pan blood oath together, did you not? You are bound together by powers far stronger than hatred." Yalia said firmly. "She cannot hate you. At least not forever. Hahahaha!"

"I hope so, Yalia." Ban said somewhat dejectedly.

Xiao Tu finally spoke. "Look! Suna's tracks lead into the village ahead."

"Ugh, what is this stench?" Yalia said wrinkling her nose.

Jamiy blinked. "It is the scent of death, Yalia."

Xiao Tu looked about as they paused. He jumped out. "It looks like the site of... a massacre."

Ban hoped down as well. "It's too quiet. We should check this out."

Yalia coughed. "But this place reeks of death!"

Ban shook his head. "We stop here. Everyone out!"

Xiao Tu blinked. "In this place? Are... are you sure?"

Ban nodded. "Yes. Suna's tracks stop here. We won't leave until we find her."

Windsong laid a hand on his shoulder. "She is not far, but she is angry."

"Perhaps we can speak to her?" Ban asked.

"Perhaps." Windsong said.

They got out and made shelter around the caravan. The place was once lush and green, but now… as full light came to them…it was full of death. Broken bodies of Yaungol were everywhere. Women, children, bulls, no one was spared.

Windsong felt ill as she looked about. So much death.

Jamiy laid a hand on her arm as Ban joined them holding a torch. He passed it to Jamiy as he lit his own.

"If we are to make camp here, we cannot leave all of these yaungol bodies lying to rot. Take this torch and set fire to the villagers' corpses. The incense from the torch should purify the earth and air around them as well. Even our enemies deserve to be laid to rest." Ban said.

Jamiy nodded and moved to the nearby corpses putting the flame to them. Soon all the bodies he could find were lit. He returned and watched the Shado-Pan make a camp.

Xiao Tu returned from his exploration. "From what I can tell, there were no sides in this fight. Why would the yaungol kill each other in a free-for-all?"

Ban nodded as a ranger came to him. They spoke quickly and Ban nodded. "Jamiy, one of our rangers reported seeing Suna up the hill to the northwest. I am relieved to find her safe. I had feared what she would do in her grief. Would you go speak to her on my behalf? Take this totem with you. If you encounter any danger along the way, you may find it useful. If I could change the past, I would. If I could take Lin's place, I would. In a thousand lifetimes, I will never be able to repay Suna's loss, or share even a measure of her grief." Ban said.

"Do not speak so, Ban." Jamiy said wearily. "The loss of my wife was hard to bear and I have children who were young when she was taken from us, but her grief goes beyond normal measure."

"Perhaps you are right."

Jamiy walked up the hill to the tent where Suna was sitting. He walked to the door. "Suna?" He asked.

Her head snapped up. "Has Ban sent you to kill me, then? Just like he killed my husband?"

"Suna see reason. I do not wish to harm you, only speak to you." Jamiy said spreading her hands.

She hissed and charged at him. He was startled, but then dodged and swung into action. Her attacks were furious and driven, but also uncontrolled. He bested her in a matter of minutes and he grabbed her as she fell. "I see now... my hatred... consumed me. Tell Ban... all is... forgiven." She said touching his face with a bloody paw.

Jamiy looked at her sadly and he laid her down and closed her eyes, but then something started to come from her mouth. Gasping Jamiy jumped backwards. He then looked up at the red eyes of the Sha od Hatred. He crouched ready.

The Sha of Hatred growled. "We meet again stranger. Ahahaha... you pitiful weaklings! Even your strongest warriors succumb like lambs to the slaughter. Your turn will come. Hate will turn you all against one another until this whole world BURNS!" He lifted a clawed hand and streaks of black grabbed onto Jamiy.

He resisted and grunted in pain, but then Light seared the black away. "You cannot claim this one." Windsong said strongly.

The Sha bellowed. "You again."

She smiled grimly. "Jamiy are you all right?"

"Yes. I am now."

"Good." She turned back to the Sha. "I will end you soon enough Sha." She said firmly.

"I will torment your soul first."

She laughed a little. "You failed the last time and I only grow stronger."

The Sha hissed and then disappeared from their view.

Windsong stood proudly a moment. She sighed and collected her thoughts. A hand touched her. "Come Windsong." Jamiy said. "We have much to tell Ban."

They returned and told Ban the story of what they had seen. "What? She was possessed by the Sha of Hatred? No. NO! Despite our differences, she was one of us. Today, the Shado-Pan has lost a dear sister. Her death will not be in vain. I will not rest until I have defeated the Sha of Hatred! Suna, I swear this to you!"

Windsong nodded. "She will hear you."

Ban nodded. "I will stay to give her a burial she deserves. With your help, we have quelled the spirits of this place. At last, they may rest in peace. Our journey into this cursed land, I am afraid, has only begun. I have some important matters to finish up here, but we will be moving out soon. I need someone to go ahead and tell Lord Taran Zhu that we are joining him. Find him at the Gao-Ran Battlefront. Tell him what has transpired here."

Jamiy nodded and bowed. "Might we borrow a tiger from you?"

"Of course." Ban said.

Jamiy mounted the great cat and then Windsong mounted behind him as they set out toward the Battlefront as the sun climbed toward midday.


	5. Insect Allies

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria - Chapter 5

Insect Allies

Jamiy arrived at the Battlefront. It was nearing dark by the time the Tiger reached where the small group of Shado-Pan had made camp. Helene was seeing to the wounded. Though she was battle skilled, they had been without a proper healer for weeks trusting in the field medicine they had to keep infections at bay, but the lack of rest and being constantly under attack was taking a toll.

Jamiy dismounted and a young Shado-Pan took the reins as he helped Windsong down.

Taran was by the campfire watching Helene tend a newly brought severely wounded Shado-Pan defender from the front lines. She used the Light to tend his abrasions and the harder wounds she cast pain suppression and bound his hurts. She was covered to her elbows in Pandaren blood. She had been forced to amputate the arm of one member. He had been brutally attacked and when he had come back his arm was barely attached. Taran had helped Helene and had been amazed at the bravery of the Pandaren and the calmness of the human woman. Without his arm, the Shado-Pan veteran would no longer be able to fight, but nor could he leave the lines yet. So many were in the tents wounded. Helene had been a Celestial send for she could heal with using less of their herbal remedies that were rapidly depleting.

Jamiy walked to Taran Zhu and bowed. Taran Zhu is having a conversation with Gao-ran the Tempered, but he dipped his head in acknowledgement to the younger paladin.

Taran Zhu spoke. "Where are the northern sentries? I didn't spot a single one of your men before reaching the camp. You grow lax, Gao-ran."

Gao-ran the Tempered hissed. "With all due respect, Lord, we have not grown lax. We are stretched thin. We are beset on all fronts, my men are worked to the bone, and I have not a single warrior to spare. Lord Zhu, the mantid here have not been seen in these numbers since the swarm more than 90 years ago. My men are going days without sleep just to hold this line. Perhaps we should pull back to the wall? If the full force of the mantid come, we can confidently hold them there."

Taran shook his head. "No, we will not be pulling back. Its 10 years yet before the mantid birth their next swarm. I will not see the Townlong Steppes given to them freely. I had come to seek strong Pandaren to hunt the Sha of Hatred, but we will step in here and help you fortify the barricade first. Taoshi, go north and make sure there are no mantid on our flank. I will see to the defenses."

Taoshi looked up from there she had been sitting. "At once, Lord Zhu."

Gao-Ran sighed. "The men will be glad to have you with us, Lord Zhu." He sighed. "Morale is a bit stretched as well, but the lovely lady you have brought. She has brought comfort to those here."

Taran nodded. "I've gone too long without visiting the front, Gao-ran. Your long efforts are appreciated." He turned then to Jamiy. "Did the northern expedition go well, then? What news do you have to report?" He watched the paladin as the man poked at the fire with a stick. "Jamiy?" He asked softly watching the younger man using his name to gain his attention.

Jamiy took a breath collecting his thoughts a moment. "The Sha killed Suna. I killed her body, but the Sha of Hatred killed her Lord Zhu." He said. "He made her hate so much that she could not see reason due to Lin."

Taran lifted a hand. "You did what you thought was right. I cannot hold that against you. You are a seasoned warrior like you sister. Death is not easy, even for us, but at time necessary."

"She will be missed."

"I take it Lin did not make it either then?"

"No." Jamiy said simply. He well remembered the battered body of the Pandaren.

Taran sighed. "This blockade has been undermanned and unsupplied for too long during my absence in Kun-Lai. We need to get things back in order here before we can pick up the trail of the Sha of Hatred. Taoshi is my best. I've sent her north to investigate rumors of mantid that have somehow made it through the blockade. I need someone I can trust to get out there and work with her to plug any holes in our defenses. If my reports on you are correct, I can trust you with this, right paladin?"

"Yes of course." Jamiy said.

"But first. You are in need of rest." Taran said.

"I will rest when my turn is up. These here have not rested for days. That is hardly fair to them, Lord Zhu."

Taran nodded. "Very well, but first. There is something I must do."

Helene walked to him as she washed her hands and arms clear of the red blood that covered them. Taran smiled a little under his wrap.

"I am a Watcher of the Wall. I am the sword in the shadows." Taran said repeating part of his vow, given so long ago. "Helene and Jamiy of the Mists step forward." The pair did and they knelt before the great Pandaren lord as he indicated. "You have proven yourself to the Shado-Pan brethren. Though not born a Pandaren and not trained in our clan, you have proven your worth." He then bowed to them. "It would honor me, since I may take no wife and make no children, if you would be my heirs, remember me when I have passed on."

Both the two looked up startled. Jamiy spoke first. "You honor us, Lord Zhu."

"We have been the children of many." Helene said. "We would be honored to be remembered as those who learned from you." She smiled at him and met his golden eyes. "Our mother would have appreciated it and there is much we can learn from you and your clan."

Taran lifted her to her feet. His great paw holding her hand a moment. "A good teacher learns as much from his student as they learn from him." He kissed her cheek through his cover.

She smiled. "I think I could get used to being a Zhu, honored father." She bowed to him.

He dipped his head to her. "You will need names. You Alliance names must be shed to be neutral parties of the Shado-Pan."

"I will go by Sun." Jamiy said. "I am a Paladin and I want to remember Suna."

Taran swallowed. "Thank you, my son." Suna and Lin would be missed terribly. They were strong warriors and the Shado-Pan had lost two veterans.

"I will be Moon." Helene smiled. "That way we complete the duality of being twins as we already do."

Taran nodded. "Good."

Gao-Ran stepped forward. "It is an honor indeed to meet two to move the Shado-Pan so."

Helene nodded. "Thank you."

"For now I am in need of your aid." Taran Zhu said. "Sun. Moon. Report to Taoshi to the north. She has been watching the mantid."

"Of course father." Helene said walking to his side. She kissed his cheek, standing on her tip-toes as he bent to her. His golden eyes narrowed in pleasure. He could get used to her calling him that.

The pair left and Taran watched them go. Gao-Ran watched them. "Humans are an interesting choice to have as children."

"They are worth their salt. I know some of King Varian, but their mother would have been my mate had it been allowed."

"You courted a human?"

Taran chuckled. "Long have you been on the frontier my friend." He watched the pair moving quickly behind the enemy lines. "The Lady Rhenn was closer to me than any other. Her children are now closer than blood."

"You honor her memory well bringing them to our order."

"Indeed."

ZzZ

Jamiy and Helene made it to the edge of the cleft. Taoshi looked up and smiled. "You look capable. Taran knows to send me the best. I like that." She said.

Jamiy and Helene worked hard to do as they were bidden. Both were fatigued and bleeding from several hurts when they looked about at the dead about them and yet more came to take the place. So this was the swarm.

They returned to Taoshi with trophies of sorts, but Helene found herself a couple paces back from her brother. She cried out as two mantid landed before her and reached for her. She was able to kill one, but two others grabbed her from behind. A larger mantid stepped to her and pressed something to her face as he looked at Jamiy trying to battle back to his sister.

The one who held her caught her as she went limp against him. He held her with the set of his legs that normally were tucked to his body as he lifted into the air, wings moving in a blur.

"Helene! Moon!" He cried.

Taoshi appeared beside him and threw a knife at the creature. She hit it, but it did not drop nor did it let go of the bundle it its clutches. "Take heart, Sun. She has not been killed so they have a reason to take her." Also clearly the blow did not harm it terribly for it did not even look back.

"I can only imagine." Jamiy hissed.

"I still have some cleanup to do here in the pass - there are some mantid still making it through. You're a valuable person to have at hand though, and I know Taran wouldn't appreciate me keeping you longer for such basic work. Taran should still be in the main camp with Gao-ran. Report back in. I'll catch up with you a bit later."

Jamiy nodded. "He needs to know about Moon."

He made his way back. He killed mantid as he went fighting back his own grief at the loss of his twin. He should have insisted she stay in camp with Taran Zhu.

"Welcome back. I heard about the breaches in the eastern pass. It sounds like I put the right people on the job." Taran Zhu looked at him. "Where is your sister, Moon?"

"She was taken." Jamiy said frowning.

"What?" Taran asked turning to him. "How can that be?" Mantid never took prisoners. They killed.

"The mantid took her."

"Sun, if they took her and did not kill her outright than she is of value."

"I hope." Jamiy said.

Taran made sure the paladin rested and ate before making sure he went to a tent to sleep. He would need him in the morning and he would need him at the top of his game. He sighed. With Helene, his little Moon taken, they would both be hard pressed to work. He settled and watched the flames dance before him. He could hear the hum of mantid wings on the air and the clashing of weapons, but that was not what kept him awake. His sister's welfare worried him. She was a priestess and did not have even mail protecting her lithe smaller body from whatever the mantid intended. However, something was odd. The mantid had flown away from its brothers. Perhaps there was other things afoot. Helene was well known for befriending other races who were marginalized. Perhaps the mantid were trying to speak to them and offer an olive branch. It would be worth it if she could find a way to speak to them. The mantid swarm drones were nothing. Perhaps there were others of higher intelligence who could end this war at least on this front. With that, Jamiy fell asleep.

Windsong came to Taran Zhu and pulled up a blanket on him as he dozed. His paw caught her hand and his gold eyes opened to look at her. "Windsong." He breathed.

"She is well, you know." She said.

"She lives?" He asked knowing instantly which "She" that Windsong was referring to.

"Yes."

"What do they have planned?"

"No." Windsong said sitting down.

He nodded. "We must find her."

"She is safe for now, Taran. Be easy."

"You have sight?"

"Yes. And the wisdom to allow things to happen as they should."

"Spoken like Yu'lon." He said.

"The Celestials teach much if you are willing to listen." She said stirring the fire with a stick. He watched her. From the side she looked very young, but her words were that of someone who had lived decades. He sighed. "Sleep Taran Zhu. Tomorrow is full of trials. You must prepare."

ZzZ

Helene woke.

She had a headache. She looked about. The moon was large and full. Her namesake made her smile a little. Her name fit her well. She moved and realized she was flying. Her hand rested on something smooth as she lifted herself to sit up. She heard an oddly high pitched noise and looked to the side and noticed wings to either side of her moving so quickly she could hardly see the movement. She was very high and she crouched low, fearful the wind would sweep her off his back.

"Ah, you are awake." The large flying creature said. His voice had an odd rasp to it, but she could understand him as he turned his head to her, his mouth parts working and his multi-faceted eye watching her. This close she realized how much like an oversized grasshopper this creature was. He seemed to be regarding her in a similar fashion as the head twisted.

She realized there was dark blood oozing from his mandibles. She gasped. "You are injured."

"Yes, priest." He said. "Your skills as a healer did not go unnoticed, Shado-Pan. Though I have never seen a Pandaren without fur among them."

"I am a human." She said.

"Human?" The head cocked slightly. He had a hood on the back of his head that arched up in a triangle above it and pauldrons of silk. "I do not know this race. Are you like the Pandaren?"

She smiled a little. "I am not a Pandaren, though my adopted father is."

"An interesting custom." He said. He felt her shift a little. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Her body was warm and he appreciated that. "We are... not your enemy."

"Who is we?" She asked.

"The Klaxxi." He said. "We are not part of the swarm."

"Who are you?" She realized she had no choice, but to trust him at this point.

"Klaxxi'va Tik"

She looked below her. The land had changed from hues of greens to grey and decay. "Where are we?"

"The Dread Wastes." He said. He dropped lower and hissed reaching for his side. She looked and saw a great wound there.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"It does not matter as long as you can help."

"I can…" She lifted her hand and she cast pain suppression. He took a deeper breath.

"My thanks, human."

"My name is Moon. Moon Zhu."

"Unfortunately I am not in a position to offer pleasantries." He pointed with his clawed hand. "The Terrace of Gurthan is only a couple miles away. We must make it." He looked at her again. "You have a healing touch. It will aid us well, Moon. And thank you."

"For what?" She asked lifting a hand and offering a healing spell to ease him as he began to drop more.

"For not regarding me as one of the swarm, a sworn enemy of yours."

"The drones, from my understanding, do not question anything and die by the thousands. However, you have an intelligence and you have not killed me as they have tried. I am willing to take a little on faith at this point."

"Good point." He rasped and dropped lower still and she desperately tried to work her magic, but knew he was dying and it was becoming clearer that he knew it as well.

"Klaxxi Vaa Tick…Did I say your name right?" She asked.

"Perhaps your human lips cannot form the syllables, but it is close enough. Yes?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"We are in need of help."

"But why? Why me?"

"You seemed to be the most clear minded of the group. You respect everyone and everything. I assumed you would at least listen."

"How were you injured?"

"One of my own kind tried to kill me. I guarded you, but he was interested in killing me."

"Why?"

"The Klaxxi are a threat to the swarm as well. We are the only ones who can bring them back into order."

She nodded and noticed they were flying up a hill. He took a deep breath and reached up to her. "I will keep you safe, but you must trust me, Moon."

She nodded. She was held in his claws delicately. He then muttered a spell and she gasped as he threw her toward a small pool. She cried out, but she landed unharmed. She looked about and pulled herself up from the earth from which she landed. She was stunned. A fall from that height should have killed her instantly, but instead she was fine.

Near her lay the mantid who had brought her to this desolate place. She moved to him and dropped to her knees. "Klaxxi'va Tik!" She gasped casting a heal on him desperately despite knowing it was too late. He had landed hard and two of his limbs were snapped off lying a few feet away. The soft earth was indented about him.

He was curled about himself, but he lifted a claw to her gently. "You can speak my name, Moon." He said almost with an amused tone. "I am dying. But you must complete the task I have set for you." He hissed and lifted something to her. "Take this." In his mangled grasp rests a metal fork with two long, thin prongs and an ornately jeweled handle.

"What is this?" She looked at him. "What must I do?" She held the fork in her hand. She touched his face and the mantid leaned into her warmth a little.

"Awaken... the Wind-Reaver..." He pointed weakly toward a large chunk of amber nearby. "It is the only way... to end the swarm."

She followed the claw with her eyes. "But…"

"Do it Moon. You will save us all." He rasped and then fell dead at her side. Helene looked at him horrified. Why her? She wept a moment as she tried to move the insect body, but he was too heavy. She whimpered and gasped as she cut her hand on a sharp piece of his carapace.

She walked to the amber. Sighing she plunged the fork into it. It let out a harmonious sound and she jumped back as it sang and then cracked to reveal a large mantid. He popped out of the amber and stood shaking as he looked about.

The mantid coughed and then looked at her his limbs moving stiffly. "I have... returned." He shook off the rest of the dried amber on him.

He looked at her as she carefully gathered the fallen limbs of her one-time companion and gently laid them with him. The reverence was not lost on the Klaxxi paragon. This creature who had brought him to the waking world was clearly not a mantid, not a Pandaren, but she wore the clothing of an order her knew well. She was small, without fur, but she had a long mane of golden hair in a thick braid down her back. She had a mace at her side and wore cloth clothing that would do little for armor, but perhaps she had other skills. He held his head and took a step.

She turned to him startled, but she then turned her head back and bowed it a moment before turning to him watching him.

"The Klaxxi... call to me." He murmured.

She looked up at him. He was taller than the other had been. He held two weapons and had helm that covered the front part of his face so she could only see his eyes and his lower mandible with its impressive pincher jaw pieces.

"You are the Wind-Reaver then?" She asked. She lifted a hand and cast a healing spell. His breathing eased and he looked at her.

"You are a healer."

"Yes. I think that was why Klaxxi'va Tik brought me here." She said looking back at the corpse. "He died to bring me here to waken you." She sighed. "Light keep his soul."

"Indeed." He said skeptically watching her. His head twisted in an almost unnatural way watching her. "You will forgive my current state. I have slept for many years. A Klaxxi'va should have been here to attend my Wakening with kypari sap... but you will have to do. I sense the buzzing of sapflies to the south. They gorge on the nourishing sap I need. Bring them to me."

She looked at him. She did not like being ordered, but she followed his direction and went to the trees where the small flies were in abundance. Clearly he was a leader of sorts by his tone and perhaps when she fed him, he would answer her questions. She gathered them after hitting them. It angered them to attack, but they were so engorged they did not fight well and her attacks hit many at a time.

She had a full bag and walked back to the mantid who was leaning against a boulder. She handed him the sack and smiled.

He inspected it and nodded. "This will do." He then turned to her. "Perhaps you are of use after all." He said. "There are spirits here. I can hear them howling in rage... The spirits of the Gurthani mogu I slayed so long ago. They wander this ruined terrace, seeking vengeance. If they find me in this state, I will not have the strength to fend them off. Draw their attention and put them down. Finish what I started, and I will tell you who I am."

She stood watching him as he opened the bag and began to eat the fly bits as though he had not eaten in centuries. Perhaps that was correct. She nodded and went to kill several spirits lurking nearby.

She killed several, clearing the terrace near them and returned to the large mantid who seemed to have regained his strength. He was cleaning his long leg when she walked to him. He cocked his head at her. "We have a common enemy in the mogu. And perhaps others. We shall see."

"Mogu?"

"The ancients who used to rule this land before they were defeated." He said. He shifted and tested his wings. They were working and he looked back at her. "I must report to the Klaxxi. They would not have woken me unless the situation were dire. You have not been entirely useless. For that, I will spare your life. The council may even find a use for you. This is a sacred meeting place for the Klaxxi. It would be wise of you to let me do the talking. If you are so curious about the mantid, I will tell you more on the way to Klaxxi'vess. Otherwise, leave me to my work."

His abrasive nature was getting to her. "I have many questions." She said.

"Indeed." He said watching her as he hovered just off the ground. "Coming then?"

"Take me to Klaxxi'vess." She said simply stepping to him.

He nodded and lifted her placing her on his back. She was secure, but felt small as he lifted into the air and began to fly westward. His wing were a blur and made a high pitched hum. She held on to him.

He then began to speak without preamble. "I am Kil'ruk, a warrior from an era long passed. In my time, this was a mogu stronghold. It was my honor to paint the walls with their blood. For my deeds, I was named a Paragon. A cultural hero, to be preserved in amber for a time when the empire would need... correcting."

They flew passed some trees. The sun was rising and Helene stifled a yawn.

"Wakener, what power is this that burns our land and corrupts our trees?" He looked back at her.

She shook her head. "Wakener?" She asked.

"It is the title for those who wake us. An honored title." He remarked. "What are you precisely? You have the look of the Shado-Pan, the mantid enemy, but you are clearly not a Pandaren."

"I am a human from beyond the mists. My father is the Lord of the Shado-Pan. I am Moon Zhu." She said.

"You must be a great warrior as well as healer then to have the Lord of the Shado-Pan as a sire."

They came to a great palace construct. The sun was higher in the sky, but did nothing to lighten the sky she noticed. She looked forward over his shoulder. "What is that, Kil'ruk?"

"The palace! This is... not our way. I see why the Klaxxi have been forced to act. They are a council of our wisest cultural leaders. They serve to check the power of the Empress. Should the Empress ever fall to corruption or endanger our civilization, the Klaxxi are sworn to unseat her. There are others like me. Paragons of each era, frozen in time and buried safely beyond the whispers of the Empress."

She looked at him as he turned his head to her. "Was this a problem before?"

"Yes." He said. He sighed. "Unfortunately." He continued to fly and then came to a large circle of stones with several very large mantids standing around a central stone. They seemed to be channeling something to it. "We answer only to the council. And we rest only when their will is done." He said nodding to those below.

He landed in the middle of the group.

Klaxxi'va Vor watched them. She dismounted from his back and looked up. These mantid she only came to the knee of. Klaxxi'va Vor stepped forward. "Wind-Reaver. You have awakened. What of Klaxxi'va Tik?"

Klaxxi'va Set, another stepped forward. "And what is this filth you've brought to our sanctuary?" He said nodding to Helene.

She looked indignant at them, her hands going to her hips. She stepped forward, but Kil'ruk took hold of her and held her, moving behind her, jolting her back to the realization that her life was in his claws.

Kil'ruk then spoke. "The Klaxxi'va you sent has fallen to an adjunct of Her majesty." He nodded to Helene. "This... "filth" defeated the adjunct and saw to my Wakening."

Klaxxi'va Set's mandible shifted in displeasure. "We do not need help from the lesser races! Dispose of it!"

Helene gasped. "You can't be serious. Let me go!" She gasped.

Kil'ruk dipped his head in submission. "Right away, Klaxxi'va." He said tightening his grip on her.

Klaxxi'va Vor shook his head. "No." He said firmly. "The Wakener may prove useful. One way or another."

Klaxxi'va Set waved a dismissive claw. "As fodder for the swarm, perhaps!" He said and walked away.

Helene hissed and as Kil'ruk let her go she moved toward the Klaxxi'va with lightning speed, her form darkening to the point the mantid could see through her. She lifted a hand and the large council member mantid stopped turned around and walked back toward her.

"What are you doing?" Klaxxi'va Set gasped as he moved. He well knew this power, but had never had it turned on him.

"You fight it and I will not hold you long, creature, but I could do damage if I wished." Helene hissed. "I am Moon Zhu of the Shado-Pan, and I vow that I will aide you however I can, but remember who controls you right now." She said. She then dropped her hand and he gasped, head bent.

"Klaxxi'va?" Kil'ruk asked.

Set shook his head to clear it. "No. The female made her point. She had value and will be an ally. Forgive my words…" He coughed a little. "A skill that very few have Wakener? The Manipulator is the only other I have seen do that."

"She calls herself a human." Kil'ruk said.

Set nodded. "We have heard of humans and others who come to this land as strangers. We tried to communicate with one Shado-Pan, but she died before we could bond her to a paragon." He sighed. "How is it that you were found?"

"I was fighting the swarm in Townlong with my father and Klaxxi'va Tik brought me. He told me my aid would save us all." She said returning to her normal form. She looked at them. "He was wounded terribly and I tried to heal him, but he was too far gone."

Kil'ruk was impressed. "Wakener, you have many talents. Perhaps we will learn well from each other."

Helene nodded. "I hope that this means that the Shado-Pan and the Klaxxi can be allies."

Klaxxi'va Vor regarded her. "We would have you aid us to prove your worth, but I am sure we can come to an agreement."

She nodded.

ZzZ

It was nearly six days by her reckoning before they would allow her to even think to go back to Townlong. She had done tasks for the Klaxxi. They were amazed at her skill and Klaxxi'va Set remarked the Shado-Pan had once been allies and should be again against the newest threats. Klaxxi'va Vor spoke with her about where she came from, seemingly having an unquenching thirst for knowledge. Her skills in healing were also noted.

She had a special bond with Kil'ruk. She had woken him and he was close to her. As close as an insect could get, she mused as she lay nearly asleep in a small hollow. Kil'ruk was given the task to see to her and though he protested at first, he found her skills worthy of his skills to fight also. He would fly above her and would attack groups she brought together like a large angel of death from the sky. His blades cut and hacked into those whom she fought and she appreciated his skills to help her fulfill the tasks she had before her to do.

She returned to the hide out and found Kil'ruk waiting for her. He bowed a little before he spoke. "Come, Wakener Moon. We have a task."

She sighed. She was tired and her body ached from killing mantid and the native lizard species of Saurok in the area. She then looked at him her eyes bright. "What are we to do then Kil'ruk?"

His mandible moved a bit. He had told her he was impressed by her ability to speak his name. She could speak the words they had taught her of their own tongue, but they found speaking the Pandaren tongue, which she understood well, was easier.

"The Klaxxi'va have spoken to me, outsider. The paragon is hidden in the Briny Muck only, he is not so hidden anymore. The lizard men surround him. He cannot fall into their scaly hands. You will find him; you will awaken him. Do not return without him! If you do this the Klaxxi will be pleased with us." He said.

She nodded and he lifted her onto his back. They few south passing areas she had learned to be sha tainted. The swarm was motivated by fear, not hatred and others of the Klaxxi'va worked to find and bring the Paragons back to the council.

They arrived to the south. There was a large lagoon that smelled of brine and death. Saurok were in the area, but Kil'ruk seemed to know where he was going as normal. It had taken much of the day to get there and Kil'ruk had spoken to her about her life. He found it of interest that she had children and yet she was not an empress. Her mother had been a queen, she explained, which only confused him further.

They landed near some rocks that had been beaten by the ocean waves. It was clearly low tide as he lifted her down from his back to the soft salt smelling earth. Her feet squished in the sand and she sighed as Kil'ruk offered her a tuning fork.

She looked at him. "Why do you not do this?"

"It is against my nature to waken another paragon. You are the Wakener, Moon." He said lifting a clawed hand.

She nodded and plunged the fork into the rocks, praying she hit the amber beneath. The rocks shifted to reveal another tall paragon. He wobbled a little and Helene stepped forward with a put of sap. He took it gratefully and devoured it before looking up at her.

"What... where am I? What... what sort of creature are you? How have you awoken me?" He demanded. He had a cloth hood that went over his face and rose in a fan behind his head. He also had a belt that hung nearly to the ground and cloth shoulder coverings. He was looking at her as well.

Kil'ruk stepped forward. "Kaz'tik. It has been a time." He greeted.

"Kil'ruk." The other nodded. "Then it is time?"

"Yes. Moon Zhu has started the chain to wake us. She is a powerful ally, despite being a fleshling."

She looked at the Wind-Reaver and he shrugged.

Kaz'tik then spoke to her. "You look at me and see I am no great warrior. Why was I chosen to be a Paragon? Not all weapons can be seen, Wakener. One should not judge by appearance alone. Before I explain further, I need to know that you are trustworthy. Something precious to me was hidden at the time of my preservation. I am nothing without it. Defend me as I unearth my greatest weapon, and you will have my trust."

She nodded. "I have the Klaxxi, but I supposed I must earn yours as well."

Kil'ruk touched her shoulder. "The paragons all have gifts. Favor him a little time. Come. I will help."

Kaz'tik. "We will have to work quickly, Wakener. This area is not safe."

She sighed. "When is it ever?"

Kil'ruk was near her. "He is a priest like you. He is named the Manipulator for a reason. Do not anger him."

She followed the mantid as he ran along the beach. "Prepare for battle, Wakener!" he cried as two Saurok appeared from the mists.

The battle was short lived. Though Kaz'tik was weakened from waking, he fought well and Kil'ruk worked in tandem with Helene's attack spells.

"Your mind is strong, Wakener. Even now I struggle to communicate with you. Controlling you would be near impossible..." Kaz'tik whispered as he came to her.

She turned to him and smiled. "I am the same as you. A priest."

He nodded. "I see."

"Attackers approach!" Kil'ruk said from his position hovering up slightly to see around them.

The fight again was not long. Helene had dark saurok blood on her hands after the Wind-Reaver slashed one's head off before her.

"Your thoughts intrigue me. There is purpose to your actions. Your complexity is impressive." Kaz'tik said in her mind.

They arrived on the last island and Kaz'tik nodded. "It is here." He looked at them. He then looked past them at the saurok who had taken notice. "Prepare for battle, Wakener!"

This battle lasted longer. One of the pair of saurok had frilled neck skin marking him as a higher caste. He was a spell caster and a dark one. His first spell caught Helene off guard and she yelped as the shadow burned her skin. She turned and cast a shield about herself and then form shifted using all her own shadow spells, which caught the spell caster by surprise. Clearly not used to one who could harm him with his own spells, he fell to the barrage of shadow spells she had.

She sighed and came back to the plane they were on and looked at the two mantid before her. "Your intelligence will come in handy almost as much as your skill for battle. I see much potential in a mind like yours, Wakener." Kaz'tik said watching her, his mouth moving thoughtfully.

They came to some dirt and Kaz'tik began to dig. "We're here. With this weapon we will lay waste to the Empresses' army!"

A tiny kunchong, came out of the ground and looked about. Helene recoiled. She well knew the power of these creatures. She had heard the Shado-Pan veterans speaking of them breaking through the wall of the Serpent Spine to release the swarm. They were the deadliest of the weapons the mantid had, bred for killing and destroying all in their path.

Kaz'tik was excited. "Isn't he magnificent?! Come to me, Kovok."

The creature flew to him and landed before him looking up at his master.

"After years of working with the kunchong I developed a theory; raising one from infancy would strengthen the bond and therefore strengthen the sonic connection. I had just begun training Kovok when I was chosen for encasement. He is still very young and will need diligent training to reach his full potential." Kaz'tik said. He looked at her. "Perhaps you are the one for the job."

Kil'ruk spoke. "She has talents Manipulator."

Kaz'tik nodded. "I'm entrusting Kovok to you, but be warned, if any harm comes to him your life is forfeit. First you must feed him to gain his trust. The turtles in the area should be suitable for this."

She nodded. She moved away and the creature followed her. Kil'ruk followed her as did Kaz'tik, both helping and watching her progress. Kovok was ravenous and he ate everything she gave him to eat. After, when its belly was full, it made almost cooing sound as it returned to its master.

Kaz'tik lifted the creature into his arms and Kil'ruk lifted Helene. Instead of riding on his back, he held her securely in his clawed hands gently.

The moon was high when they returned to the home of the Klaxxi. Helene had fallen asleep. Kil'ruk had noticed and had taken her to the small hollow that she used as a bed. He laid her there gently and let her sleep, knowing she needed rest.

Kaz'tik came to him after he walked back to the council. "We need her to…"

"The Wakener needs rest, Kaz'tik. She did not sleep millennia."


	6. Blood and Honor

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 6 – Blood and Honor

Morning came or what was morning in the Dread Wastes. Her body had not felt the sun's rays in some time. She walked to where Kil'ruk stood watching her. "Ah, Wakener Moon. Greetings."

She smiled at him and dug into her pack finding some bread and salted fish. She was running out of her food and would need to find more, but as she ate, the great form of Klaxxi'va Tor came over her. She looked up and rose to her feet to bow.

He spread his clawed hands. "We have received word that your father, Lord Zhu and his Shado-Pan warriors are near. Take Kil'ruk and Kaz'tik with you. Perhaps it is time for a peace."

She nodded. "Where?"

"Kil'ruk knows. He will bear you there."

She nodded. "Thank you for your consideration."

"Thank you for your time and aid." Klaxxi'va Set said. "It will not be forgotten, human. Be sure to send others for our cause."

She bowed and she felt hands lifting her, claws lightly scraping her skin. She was again on the back of Kil'ruk who lifted a couple feet off the ground. Kaz'tik was seeing to Kovok. The Klaxxi'va council would look after him while the Manipulator was away.

In a blur of wings they were off.

ZzZ

Taran Zhu, Lord of the Shado-Pan, Taoshi, his second, and Jamiy, now known as Sun, his son, rode the majestic tigers the Shado-Pan had trained as riding animals toward Dusklight Hollow. A bridge was there and it was being overrun by mantid. Windsong rode with them, her face full of light as she sat behind the great Shado-Pan lord. Taran Zhu was restless. They needed to go.

"I'm heading westward with Taoshi to gather the strongest I can find to confront the Sha of Hatred. I would like you to come with me." Taran had told Jamiy before they left.

Taran sighed as he adjusted the facial scarf around his face. "It is time for us to continue westward, Sun, after the Sha of Hatred. We will need more veteran Shado-Pan among us before we can confront it. We'll stop at the encampments along the way." Taran Zhu regarded Gao-Ran as the battle hardened Pandaren came to them. "We've done all we can here. Farewell, Gao-ran. I will send more men as soon as I am able."

Gao-Ran nodded. "Appreciated, Lord Zhu. Good luck in your hunt."

Taran Zhu looked at Sun and Taoshi. "Come. Let us go."

Taran Zhu and Taoshi mounted up and took off. Windsong had mounted the great cat as the Lord of the Shado-Pan did. Jamiy followed and found his tiger caught their pace even though they all were taking bounding leaps to cover great distance.

They traveled for a while, before stopping as they neared Dusklight Hollow.

Taoshi looked over at the males. "Do you feel that...?"

Taran Zhu answered his voice grim. "Yes. The Sha of Hatred has been through here."

They started walking again, stopping near an initiate who was putting bodies in a cart.

Taran looked startled as he sat on his great tiger as he looked at the younger Pandaren. "You, initiate. Where are the troops?"

Initiate Pao-Me looked up and then bowned. "Lord Zhu! They are down at the bridge, holding off a mantid attack force, sir."

Taran Zhu looked toward the bridge. "Sun, Taoshi, help these men get their camp in order. I'll assess the state of the bridge." The Dusklight Bridge was formed when the great tree that now comprises Dusklight Hollow fell over the Widening Deep in southwestern Townlong Steppes, bridging the chasm to Kor'vess in the Dread Wastes. It was a main access point between the Dread Wastes and Townlong and had been a point the mantid had surged into the Steppes forcing the yaungol to flee.

Taoshi bowed. "Of course, Lord Zhu."

Jamiy looked about and watched his father leave them to go on the bridge. There were man scorpions about. All were corrupted by the Sha of Hatred and had become erratic in their behavior. Jamiy listened to the initiate telling Taoshi about the attack. The beasts have overwhelmed the initiates and he was the lone survivor. He nodded to a crate of supplies near them.

"Lao-Chin's archers will need these arrows down at the bridge. Can you bring them?" Taoshi asked him.

He nodded. "Of course."

Taoshi nodded. "Always one for being helpful. I'll handle the rest of this. You take those arrows and get down to the action at the bridge."

Jamiy mounted his great cat and road down to the bridge only a few hundred yards away. The fighting was intense. Pandaren were injured and still fighting for their very lives. Taran Zhu stood, his warblade dark with mantid blood as he looked up at his adopted son. Windsong stood, her cheek being attended by a healer after narrowly missing a claw and receiving only a graze.

"Welcome to the mess." He said.

With him stood a rather portly Pandaren man with a graying streak of fur on his head. He did not wear a jerkin and his pants very fit over his round middle. He had a staff and a tiger shoulder cover much like Taran Zhu. He looked at Jamiy and smiled. "Taran Zhu told me what became of my camp. I would have stopped it if I could, but the attacks from the bridge have not let up."

"I am Sun Zhu." Jamiy said bowing to him. He handed him the crate of arrows. "Taoshi thought these would be of use."

"Thank you for bringing me these arrows - my archers will make good use of them." He took a breath. "I am Lao-Chin."

"You are the one called 'The Iron Belly.'" Jamiy said looking thoughtful.

Lao-Chin smiled. "I am." He nodded to the bridge.

Taran lifted his warblade and turned to his adopted son. "The mantid coming across the bridge have thick carapaces that shrug off most of our attacks. They have a weakness though: fire. Lao-Chin's men brought kegs to the battlefield for exactly this purpose. Kick the kegs into groups of mantid, and Lao-Chin's archers will light them up. They should be easy to finish off from there."

Windsong looked at Taran. "I can help as well."

"No. I need you here as a rear guard to make sure those scorpions do not attack the rear." Taran said.

She nodded and turned and leapt onto a boulder. He looked up at her both in surprise and admiration. No easy feat, but she then crouched ready for action.

Jamiy nodded. He looked at Lao-Chin. "Lead on my friend."

Lao-Chin ran to the front line with Jamiy in tow. They laid out a fire line while archers covered them with sniper fire. They made it back to Tarn Zhu who watched as the wave of mantid surged to the barrels. He lifted a paw and the archers fired igniting the fire barrels.

Taran nodded approvingly. "Creative solution. Lao-Chin impresses."

Jamiy smiled a little, but then he frowned. "So much death here and for what gain?"

"We have the added benefit that the mantid will leave with broken morale after watching their brethren burn to death. Grim, but many lives will be spared if they simply stop pressing our lines."

Lao-Chin smiled. "Let's press these insects back across the bridge and break their spirits! Follow my lead." He said nodding to the far side.

Jamiy chuckled. "Very well, show me what you are made of Iron Belly."

Lao-Chin. "Lord Zhu, we'll return shortly. Come, Sun, let's push these insects back!"

Jamiy followed standing back to kill the mantid who came to them. There were so many, but he fough back to back with the outpost leader as the archers fired off arrows to try to keep the lesser mantid at bay.

ZzZ

Above Kil'ruk and Kaz'tik looked at the fight. "That will be a massacre." Kil'ruk hissed.

Helene looked down and gasped in shock. "That is my brother. Please! Wind-Reaver. Help him."

"Of course." He said. He reached back and held her. "Do not be afraid."

"Of…" Then she remembered being thrown to the earth before and realized his intent. She closed her eyes a moment and then nodded. "Do it."

She hurdled towards the earth, square into the middle of the pack of mantid that were heading for her brother and the large Pandaren who fought at his side. The mantid fell dead as she stood up brushing herself off.

Jamiy blinked and then looked at her. "Moon!" He gasped. He came to her. "Hail!"

"Hello Sun!" She smiled. She took his hands and smiled.

She noted a mantid near them and as her brother turned to face him she laid a hand on his arm and then lifted her hand. The mantid came to her side and she nodded to the battle before them. "Go." She ordered.

It hissed, but obeyed. It was killed after a few moments, but it had done its part and killed several of its brethren before it fell from its injuries.

Near the Iron Belly, Kil'ruk used his blades and cut down those attacking him from behind before lifting into the air once more.

When the dust settled, Jamiy and Iron Belly were wounded, but Helene tended their hurts. Iron Belly jumped and pushed her behind him as the two paragons landed.

"No!" Helene said.

"What are they?" Lao-Chin asked.

"Wakener. Is it your directive to leave these Pandaren…be." Kil'ruk asked in his own tongue.

She answered. "Yes."

"You can talk to it?" Jamiy asked.

"Of course. They can talk to you, if they wished. They just are choosing not to." She answered.

"I see." Jamiy was unconvinced.

"Who are they?" Lao-Chin asked.

"The Klaxxi Paragons Kil'ruk and Kaz'tik." She said. Jamiy noted she had no trouble saying the names.

"My sister, the diplomat." Jamiy said amused. "This is my twin sister, Moon Zhu."

She then turned to the two large mantid. "These are my brother Sun Zhu of the Shado-Pan and…" she turned back to the Pandaren.

The Pandaren smiled. "Lao-Chin." He said and bowed. "Your timing could not have been better."

Helene smiled. "Thank the Klaxxi."

"The Klaxxi?" Jamiy asked.

"Come I have more to tell you, but I wish to speak to father first as well."

Jamiy nodded.

"Father?" Lao-Chin asked.

"Our father is there. I see him on the crest of that hill."

"I only see Lord Taran…Zhu." Lao-Chin blinked and then looked at Jamiy. "You did not tell me you were his son."

"Adopted I assure you." Jamiy said lifting a hand.

"Fleshling squabbles are interesting are they not, Manipulator?" Kil'ruk asked his companion.

"The kinship is interesting." He said. "The Wakener is a human. Her twin is human, but the lord of the Shado-Pan is a Pandaren. We will need answers."

"Come." Helene said taking each by the clawed hand and leading them over the bridge.

She noticed archers had their bows drawn, but they were not firing with Jamiy and Helene there, likely at the order of Taran Zhu himself. They arrived where Taoshi, Taran Zhu, and Windsong were standing together.

The Shado-Pan Lord eyed his daughter and then cocked his head. "You wish to tell me, dear daughter, why we have Mantids in our midst?"

She smiled. "These are two of the Klaxxi paragons. The Klaxxi are devoted to ending the swarm should there be a reason for madness. It was foreseen. These were sleeping until the time came. Their behavior is because of the Sha of Fear, honored father."

"They have names?" Taran asked, his golden eyes regarding the pair standing behind the human woman. Clearly they could wreak havoc, but they remained behind Helene as though an honor guard.

"Kil'ruk the Wind-Reaver and Kaz'tik the Manipulator." She looked at the pair. "I have woken them. The Klaxxi are ready to fight and call for aid."

Taran seemed to think about that. "And we will answer when the Sha of Hatred has fallen."

"That is good enough for us, young Pandaren." Kil'ruk said. "On our honor, the Klaxxi will aid you in Dread Wastes as well."

Taran Zhu bowed. "My daughter appears to have done more work in gaining allies than killing enemies. I am Taran Zhu, Lord of the Shado-Pan." He greeted. "With me are Lao-Chin of the Shado-Pan, Moon's twin brother Sun Zhu of the Shado-Pan, Taoshi of the Shado-Pan, and Windsong." Each dipped their head in turn as the paragons regarded them.

"It is good we are now on terms, Lord of the Shado-Pan." Kil'ruk said. "The Wakener speaks highly of your clan." He lifted a clawed hand to first Taran Zhu, who took it, surprised at the gesture, and then to Jamiy. "She also speaks highly of her brother and adopted father. The Klaxxi'va who gave his life to bring her to waken me knew well what the Wakener was capable of. We are forever in her debt and that of the Shado-Pan she calls family."

"I do not know a better diplomat." Jamiy put in watching near his adopted father and his twin. He was skeptical, but they had brought her back unharmed.

The Paragons then nodded to Helene. "We will return to our base. You know the way. We thank you for this treaty, Wakener Moon. You will remembered for your deeds." Kaz'tik said.

"Goodbye." She said and bowed to them as a Pandaren.

They flew up and away and Helene watched them go. A heavy paw laid on her shoulder. "How did you manage that?" Taran asked her, his golden eyes watching her.

She sighed and turned fully to him as his paw remained there it was. She smiled. "A bit of a long story." She chuckled. She then turned and hugged him startling him and the others about him. "I am happy to see you and Sun well. I worried and prayed to the Light to see you through this." She said burying her face in his leather jerkin as she stepped to him.

He was startled by the hug at first and his hands spread out in surprise. He sighed and lifted a paw to her hair and held her as she held him. The human needed to have comfort and it was something he had rarely done and he could count the times he had done it in public on one paw, but Helene, his Moon, his one connection to Rhenn had a way about her like her mother had, and he was powerless to deny her.

He then looked up and seemed to remember Sun and Lao-Chin were there. He set Moon from him gently and then looked at the Iron Belly who was watching amazed at the display of emotion and love from the gruff Lord of the Shado-Pan to his daughter. "I take it you were successful at the bridge?" He asked as though the tender scene had not occurred.

Lao-Chin the Iron Belly nodded, sobering. "We were. My new friend here performed stunningly!"

Taran Zhu looked about. "You are to join us in our hunt of the Sha of Hatred then, Lao-Chin. The men here should be able to hold the bridge and repair the camp on their own."

Lao-Chin the Iron Belly nodded. "Of course. My staff is yours, Lord Zhu."

Helene spoke up. She lifted a talisman of amber. "Have your officer in charge take this. It will summon a paragon to fight for them from the Klaxxi. Our new allies are quite generous if not a bit condescending."

Taran Zhu chuckled. "The mantid aren't likely to return soon after a beating like that... and now Lao-Chin is free to join us in the hunt." He turned to Jamiy. "We are one stronger. Your help is invaluable. Let's move on westward to Rensai's Watchpost to find the last member for our party."

The group mounted up on the sleek tigers. Jamiy and Helene rode double as did Windsong and Taran Zhu. Taran seemed surprised by the lack of words from his companion, but he let it drop. She was a spirit and perhaps she was thinking about what was to come. Did she know more than he did and could not tell him?

Taran Zhu sighed after a time. "The crossroads is not far. Let us seek our last member there." He said looking about. "They are only a couple hours ride."

Taoshi looked up at him. "Is it to be Hawkmaster Nurong then?"

Taran nodded looking up at her. "Yes. We'll need his expertise with a crossbow when the final battle comes."

Lao-Chin came along side Sun and Moon. "My men speak highly of this Nurong. It will be good to finally meet him."

It took only a couple hours to reach the crossroads. Helene was telling her brother about the death and decay of the Dread Wastes and how she was enjoying the sun with pleasure after days without it. They reached Rensai's Watchpost in short order.

Initiates came to take their beasts as they dismounted and a Pandaren male stepped forward.

Taran Zhu instantly knew him and smiled. "Good to see you well, Rensai. We're here for Hawkmaster Nuron. Where can we find him?"

Rensai Oakhide bowed. "Well met, Lord Zhu. He's with the rest of my men, holding the line at Farwatch Overlook."

Taran Zhu blinked. "Farwatch Overlook? I've heard no reports of mantid in the chasm below."

Rensai shook his head. "No, not the chasm. Fliers. In numbers like we've never seen."

Jamiy and Helene stepped forward. "Have you wounded?"

"Yes, but you are…?"

"Sun and Moon Zhu." Jamiy smiled. "I am a paladin and my twin is a priestess. We heal and fight."

"Indeed. My wounded are in the tent just there. Any assistance would be most welcome."

Windsong gasped suddenly a hand reaching out to a nearby tree. Rensai touched her as she leaned against the tree. "My lady?" He asked looking about. "Shall I fetch you a medic? Your journey has been long." She was pale and it alarmed him. Her gray eyes closed as though it hurt her to see for the moment.

She shook her head and took a breath. "No. It will pass." She said and he nodded and stepped back.

Taran Zhu went to her and touched her shoulder with his paw. "You sense it also?" He asked.

"Only those touched by the sha can feel them so much." Windsong said. She looked up at his golden eyes. "He is very near." She whispered. "He calls to us."

"We will fight him and defeat him, Windsong."

"He has no power over me. You, however…"

Taran Zhu shook his head. "He lost his hold on me when I gained a family. I no longer hate the Alliance and Horde for the loss of Rhenn. I know now her loss was felt by many and my Hatred was selfish." He said.

Her grey eyes glittered and flashed green. She smiled a little as she straightened herself. "Good you are learning, Lord Zhu." She said.

He instantly realized the flash was Yu'lon speaking to him. She had told him that she had been brought back to finish the task she had started. To bring peace and end the sha. The Celestials had brought her back. Of course she would be infused with their powers.

Taran Zhu stepped back from her and looked to his second. "Taoshi, the Sha of Hatred is close. Find it and report back to me." He said lowly.

Taoshi bowed. "At once, Lord Zhu." She turned and ran off suddenly blending into the shadows as a rogue would do.

"We are close. I can feel the unnatural hatred surging. It's a testament to the training of the Shado-Pan that the forces here have not been consumed by its influence."

Windsong coughed a little and he looked over at her and met her gaze. He lifted an eyebrow knowing well what she was hinting at with that expression. She had witnessed firsthand, Hatred claiming the mightiest warrior of the clan, but she said nothing and for that he was grateful.

Taran Zhu then looked at his slender elven companion. "Windsong, if you are able help at Farwatch Overlook and then bring Nurong back to us here. Our final confrontation approaches swiftly." He said.

She nodded and bowed. "Of course, Lord Zhu."

She moved to the outside of the camp and transformed into a ball of light. She could move very quickly in spirit form and was immune to damage, but also could not cause any damage either. She easily passed between the mantid patrols as she moved to the Overlook. She transformed near the edge. The leader was easy enough to pick out.

She stepped forward, hands out to her sides revealing that she was no threat. "Hawkmaster Nurong?" She asked.

The small group whirled to face her and she spread her hands further revealing her clothing to be that of a Shado-Pan. He nodded

"Stand down men." He barked.

They did so.

He then stepped forward. "What can I do for you young one?" He asked. His hair was graying, but she well knew he was one of the deadliest people on the planet with a crossbow.

"Lord Taran Zhu sent me. He is below and wishes to speak to you." She said closing the distance between them.

"So he sends an elf?" He said cocking his head. She was impressed he knew what one was since many of the Shado-Pan did not.

She heard a noise behind her. She turned and was knocked over by a mantid. It hissed and fluttered trying to bite her. She struggled as another landed moving toward the men. He did not get far as a bolt from the Hawkmaster's crossbow went straight through his head.

She reached up and ripped the wing of the drone. It cried out and she grunted as she rolled it to the earth. She lifted a hand and using a ball of flame fired it at point blank range at the creatures face. It cried out as it burned and then it was still.

She sighed and found a paw being offered to her. She took it and the Hawkmaster nodded to her. "You are not an initiate with a move like that. You said that Taran Zhu is in Townlong and was asking for me? Must be something important..."

"Yes." She said taking a breath.

Hawkmaster Nurong nodded. "If Lord Zhu was asking for us, we better not keep him waiting. Let us go."

She smiled and followed behind him. For his age he was remarkably quick as he moved down the steep path toward the Watchpost in the valley.

Taran stood with Sun and Moon who were speaking to Rensai about the area and supply lines as The Hawkmaster arrived and bowed to Taran Zhu. Windsong was behind him, watching as she stood back. The smell of cherry blossoms filled their noses and they all felt refreshed.

Taran looked at Windsong and dipped his head. "I like that I can always depend on you. You have the spirit of a true Shado-Pan."

It was nearing night and the camp had a visitor as the others ate some rations. Ban Bearheart came to them and smiled at them. "You are all a welcome sight." He smiled. "Windsong." He bowed to her.

"Likewise Bearheart." Lord Zhu said.

"We all should sleep. We shall deal with our enemy once and for all tomorrow as dawn breaks." Taran said.

They all fell asleep, though Taran and Windsong were restless. They both came from their tents and sat by the fire. They said nothing, but the elf girl sat and poked the fire. She shivered a little. The night was cool, but not cold.

He lifted the blanket back to her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled a thank you. He nodded and returned to his place across from her. He watched her. Her presence, when alone, always made him stir. What was it about her? She was young and pretty he expected. She was more beautiful than Rhenn had been, but he supposed it was due to her youth. Windsong had her own charm, but it was not Rhenn's though it was similar. He sighed.

He sighed and looked at her. "You do not often speak, Windsong."

"I do if there is something to say, Lord Zhu." She said her gray eyes looking up from the fire. They were haunting, much like looking at a ghost, which she was. She was alive, and just as mortal as she, but she had lived before and returned. That still puzzled him.

He regarded her. "Your presence helped drive the Sha of Hatred from me. I would request your aid in this."

She nodded. "I grow in strength as he does. I am ready to battle him." She said.

"I will never walk that dark path again." He said firmly.

"Rhenn would be grateful you no longer pine for her ghost."

His golden eyes lifted. "She was my greatest love and I only admitted it fully when she was on her deathbed." He sighed. "It was not fair to her, but now I keep her memory as her children do."

"You wish her back."

"With all my heart." He said honestly. He took his warblade and began to polish it with a whetstone.

"Perhaps she knows Lord Zhu." She said. "Spirits are everywhere." She smiled slightly. "You need only speak to them and they will answer."

"Like the Celestials?" He asked.

"They are spirits also are they not? Just powerful ones who guard this land just as you do."

"I am hardly a celestial. They are far more powerful than I am."

"Perhaps it is because that is what you believe."

"No, they are very powerful. I know their power." He looked up. "They brought you back from the spirit realm."

"Indeed. No small task." She said lightly. "Faith will keep you on the straight path, Taran Zhu. Remember that."

"It's difficult to keep the hatred out of my heart when facing the creature that nearly put an end to the Shado-Pan."

"Do not play into his hands, Lord of the Shado-Pan. He will use all he can. You must be weary."

He looked up where the light touched the trees near them and sighed as he worked. Was it true? Could Rhenn hear him when he wished to speak to her? Could she hear him here with her body in Kun-Lai? He sighed and turned back to the girl. She was a riddle and she spoke in them at times.

She watched the flames and seemed to go into her own world. He went to rest after an hour or so. As he walked by the girl he touched her shoulder. "You should sleep."

"You require it far more than I do, Lord of the Shado-Pan."

He nodded and moved toward a tent.

"Taran." She said softly.

He turned back. The way she said it gave him pause. He looked at her, his golden eyes narrowed a little. "Yes?" He asked.

"She knows." She said simply.

He blinked and watched her rise to go to a moonlit spot. She dropped and began to meditate and he blinked. How could Windsong know his heart? Or was it because she was a spirit walker that should could hear things others could not.

He sighed and looked at the tree near him. "Rhenn, my love, give me strength." He whispered.

The tree moved a little in the still night as though a small breeze moved the leaves. He looked back toward Windsong and then nodded.

He had his answer.

ZzZ

As a group they walked with Taran Zhu to the entrance to the Sik'vess Lair, just to the southeast of the Watchpost, Rensai had stayed behind. Windsong held her staff, Taoshi and Lao-Chin appeared unarmed, but were not. Helene and Jamiy, the Sun and Moon, both walked but were on their guard with their weapons at their sides. Hawkmaster Nurong and Ban Bearheart stood together.

Once there, Taran Zhu turned to them. "The end of our hunt is upon us. We have gathered the strongest the Shado-Pan have to offer, and with your strength to aid us, we will defeat the Sha of Hatred and choke out its influence on the world. When we enter the tunnel, stay close, and trust in my orders. Defeating a Sha is nearly impossible, but I have a plan that will surely assure our victory. Whatever happens, it has been an honor traveling beside you, son and daughter." He looked up. "And the rest of you." He bowed to them and they returned it.

Windsong lifted her hand and everyone hear a soft musical tone about them and smelled her scent of cherry blossoms as she dissolved into light. "Never fear." She said, her voice like a breeze. "I am with you, always." Taran looked about and realized what she had done. She had given them a battle hymn and as a spirit could not be influenced by the Sha.

Taking a breath Lord Zhu continued. "Do you each have the crystals?

Lao-Chin the Iron Belly nodded. "Yes."

Hawkmaster Nurong lifted his. "Yes."

Taoshi stood ready. "Yes."

Taran Zhu looked at them all. "Remember your training. As long as you do not give in to hatred, you will make it out alive. Let's go!"

They all ran in.

Windsong stood before the Sha, her body that of a ghost. "Your death awaits you dark one."

"I thought I dealt with you insect." The Sha hissed. He lifted a clawed hand and swung it throwing Windsong into a wall of the great lair. Windsong landed hard against the wall and fell. The fall would have killed her if she had been in her mortal body, but she lay unmoving.

"Windsong!" Taran cried.

The Sha's head snapped up toward him and the group behind him. "Well, well." He said maliciously. "I will take pleasure in ripping your soul from your body and killing your friends." He looked at Taran. "I well know your hate, Pandaren."

I am fine, Taran. Fight him. A soft voice spoke to him and he smelled cherry blossoms. He nodded grimly. He noticed she was no longer on the ground, but a small ball of light near the ceiling. He did not let on that he knew she was still with them.

"That hatred has died as you will."

Sha of Hatred laughed. "Come, lambs... come and face your demise!"

The group ran toward the Sha. Sun and Moon stood together. Helene and Ban made sure no one of the group fell. When someone felt the twinges of Hatred, a soft voice freed them. Windsong was with them.

Sha of Hatred screamed. "The hatred inside you drives your hunt for me. You are already mine."

Sun growled, but was soon busy with smaller sha that were summoned.

"Give in. The more you fight, the more your hatred broils within you." The Sha barked.

Helene managed to protect her brother from the sha's great hand sweep with a shield around him. He landed hard, but uninjured. He took a breath and pulled himself to his feet to rejoin the fight beside his adopted father.

"Everything that you are is MINE to destroy!" The sha growled, but he was being beaten and he knew it. Windsong circled above him and he the saw her. He growled deeply and reached up, catching her in his claws and putting her into his maw. "I will deal with you once and for all, maggot." He growled.

Windsong screamed as she was swallowed fighting. Taran Zhu and Moon looked up and then at each other. "This is your moment, Shado-Pan! This is everything that you've trained for!" He barked.

Taran Zhu's warblade sang and the blade cut through the great throat of the sha as he fell defeated. "No! No!" The sha cried as he fell into nothing, but a black place on the floor. There was movement and Taran lifted his blade, but Jamiy held up his hand.

"What is it Sun?" Taran asked.

Jamiy lifted the film that covered the form that struggled. He used his blade and the form burst out. Windsong gasped and dropped to the floor. In her mortal form now she looked about as Taran offered her a hand. "We are in your debt. You kept the Hatred at bay."

She panted and smiled. "We all have our demons, Taran Zhu. Some are just easier to defeat." She said looking at the dead sha about her.

Taoshi smiled. "We couldn't have done this without you, Sun and Moon. Thank you."

Sun lifted his hand. "We all did it together." He said.

Moon smiled. "Indeed." She touched her father's shoulder. "Are you well father?"

"Yes." He nodded watching Windsong as she rose shakily to her feet. He had no idea what she had gone through in the bowels of the sha, but she was pale and worse for wear. Even so she smiled at him. He touched Helene's hand. "Well done, daughter." His eyes flicked to Jamiy. "And son of course."

Taoshi gathered the twins to her as Taran and Ban offered supporting hands to the weakened Windsong. She was gaining strength, but needed help still. They were eager to help her. Taoshi spoke as they walked behind the small girl being helped by the Pandaren. "Defeating a Sha... is not an easy thing. And killing one is nearly impossible. It is a miracle that we came out of this unscathed. Taran still blames himself for letting his hatred get the best of him and setting this beast loose on the land. It may take some time for him to come to terms with this, but it is important that he does, lest he be vulnerable again. We accomplished a great thing this day, a thing that will not soon be forgotten. And neither shall you for your hand in this. Thank you." She bowed.

They returned the courtesy.

Once outside they took deep breaths of the calmer and cool air. Taran was placing Windsong on his tiger. She sat there. He made sure she was stable before turning to his adopted children standing nearby.

"Come we must return to the Monastery and try to recruit others." Taran said looking at his adopted children with pride. "Sun, Moon, join me and Taoshi as well. We still have a long road. There are rumors of other problems."

"Some closer than you think." Windsong said cryptically as she sat her head in her hands.

Helene stiffened as she felt a knife against her throat. "Welcome to da Jungle mon." A voice behind her said. She gasped. He was a troll. Where had he come from?

Jamiy turned. "Moon!"

The blade nicked her delicate skin. She whimpered a little, but remained still. "I bring a message." The troll hissed using her small body to cover him as he crouched behind her. "We be a'comin' Nothin' can stop us."

"Who are you?" Taran Zhu asked stepping forward.

"Who are you?" The troll countered.

"You hold my daughter with a knife to her throat. I suggest you speak before my Shado-Pan warriors end you." Taran Zhu said lowly.

"We are the Zandalari." The troll said.

"Lord Taran Zhu of the Shado-Pan." Taran said formally. "What is your message?" Watching to see if he could get Helene away from the troll as blood dripped down her neck in large drops.

"Da lands will soon be ours. Da Mogu rise again. Da Dunder King will rule."

Taran froze. "The Thunder King?!" He stepped forward. "He has been dead for centuries."

"Not anymore." The troll laughed and then vanished.

Taran moved to his daughter and pressed a cloth to the nick. "It is not serious. Come. We must go." He looked at Sun. "See to her as we journey to Kun-Lai, my son."

"We will take care of the Garrison for you, Lord Zhu." Ban Bearheart said.

"Good. Send who you can to follow me. We will need every man and woman who can be spared." Taran said.

"Who is the Thunder King father?" Sun asked as they started to ride back toward the great mountains.

"A great evil." Taran said.

"The mogu? I know that name." Helene said. "The Klaxxi speak of them as evil as well."

"Oppressors who made slaves of all others for generations. He cannot return." Taran Zhu said looking at them. "Come faster!"


	7. The Greater Enemy

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 7 – The Greater Enemy

Vol'jin felt like he was in a dream.

A very painful dream. The stab wound in his neck bled freely. Time seemed to be passing slowly as he made his way out of the cave. He fought through the sauroks who lived in the cave. They were meant to finish him as he lay helpless from blood loss.

Summoning his strength he went to the entrance of the cave. He walked out and collapsed.

Time passed. It was growing toward dark. The blood loss was making him delirious and he knew if he did not have help soon, he would die of exposure. Water flowed nearby. A river. He remembered that./

"Mother…come. There in the rocks. By the water.

The voice was young. And it spoke orcish.

He closed his eyes as he felt his life ebbing, but then he felt someone near him. Thinking it a saurok he tried to move, but the sun was blocked by a form. He looked up. The form looked like an angel spirit healer surrounded by light. His time had come. He closed his eyes. He was ready to pass on.

"Vol'jin!"

His eyes snapped open at his name. The speaker was female. He looked up again. "Who…?"

"Shhh don't speak." She said. The soft hands of Shagara Hellscream touched him. She lifted her hands summoning totems to heal him.

"Shagara. What are…?"

"Rest Vol'jin." She said looking about with her blue sightless eyes.

He nodded and felt her tending the hurt on his neck. The pain was so much that he passed into oblivion and went limp.

Shagara was grateful. She knew he was in pain. She also knew she needed to move him to a safer area, but there was that on this island? She had no one she could trust and they were now both fugitives it would seem. Grom had told her that he had seen Rak'gor the Bloodrazor coming out of the cave. They had remained hidden from him until he and the guards had left.

She and her children had gone to the remains of the camp to look for supplies. Shagara was a powerful shaman, but she was blind and in a new land. Her children, one the teenage Tari, her rogue daughter, and the other Grommash, her first born to her mate, Garrosh, were hungry. Grom had hunted for the two females of his family and well, but Shagara feared for him every time he left them.

She had been on the run from his husband for months now. His powers and thirst had disturbed her so much she had joined Blaine Bloodhoof who saw her husband as a traitor to the Horde. She had felt the same way and since her son openly opposed his father, they had fled.

Grom managed to move the large troll up into the hills. A small rock shelter would be their home for now. He made a fire. He stood watch as his mother attended Vol'jin and his sister cooked the game he had caught.

Tari was turning into a beautiful orc woman. She was proud like her father, but had the humanity of her mother. Her eyes were blue. She had been named for the two great women in Shagara's father Thrall's life - Taretha Draka, his human friend when he was in his youth and his mother. Tari, as she went, like her human namesake was gentle, but she also could fight. She had a wise head on her young shoulders. She had perhaps suffered the most from their exile, but she did not voice it.

Shagara pulled a hide over Vol'jin. She had sewn his neck wound closed. Thankfully, it had just missed his jugular and carotid, but he had suffered a vast amount of blood loss. Though she could not see him, Shagara used Pebble, her small rock companion for her eyes as she worked as she often did.

She sat back and pressed her arm to her brow. She was warm and she felt hard sad for this troll whom had always supported her. When she had discovered her ancestry of being the only child of Thrall the Earth-Warder and his mate Aggralan, Garrosh had been surprised to say the least. To Vol'jin it fit and he and Blaine had supported her even as Garrosh's loyalty seemed to slip.

Shagara had been a good Matron to her husband, but then she discovered he was cultivating the dark magic. She feared such power for her, her children, and the Horde. He had grown distant from her as well. The last time they had spoken had been over a dinner of a large roast she had cooked herself. He had mated with her and had reminded her of times past when he had seduced and wooed her.

She had convinced her two children to leave three days later with her after hearing rumors he had grown angry with Vol'jin and Blaine as well as hearing he was building something under Orgimmar. Khal had been with Garrosh, learning from his father. Since he was not in danger and was the eager student, Shagara left him knowing he would become corrupted as well. It made her heart sad, but he would live, Tari and Grom and indeed, her own life, were in question.

Vol'jin was awake the next morning. Though weakened, he was able to eat soft meats and fruits, Grom had found. They needed to move on before the Horde found them and so as noon came upon them, Grom helped the troll walk and Tari helped as well. Shagara and pebble walked behind.

They heard something and the young orcs set Vol'jin by a tree and turned to fight the newcomer. Shagara lifted a hand to her son's arm. "It is a Pandaren." She said nodding to the large man walking on the road. "Let us see what he has to say." She could see him through Pebble's eyes as the rock moved restlessly beside her.

Tari had vanished, but her mother knew well he was not far.

Chen Stormstout froze seeing a warrior orc and an orc woman standing beside him. He lifted his hands even as he felt a knife press against his back. "Hey, easy, I am only a threat to a good beer." He said.

"Who are you?" The young warrior asked, weapon drawn, crouching, ready for a fight as he stood before the older woman. As far as orc women went, she was beautiful.

Chen looked at her. "I am Chen Stormstout." He said. "The Wanderer."

The warrior did not relax, but the woman behind him looked to the person behind her. "I'm Shagara. My children Grom and Tari." She said.

"You are the Shagara? The Horde Matron." Chen blinked. "Many are looking for you."

She winced. "Yes. I am aware."

"Apparently you do not wish to be found?" He asked.

"My father would see our bodies on spikes." Tari said coming around the large Pandaren. He looked at her. She had an odd gait as she walked. It was as though her leg did not work properly, though it was clear she could walk well enough. It had to be painful. As she stepped around him he noted that her leg turned in slightly as she walked. Poor child. What had happened to her? She had the look of the other woman and the younger male. A family, Chen realized. What was a family doing on the border of Kun-Lai and away from the village that was only a few miles away where he had been sampling their brews?

They were on the other side of the river from there he had expected them to be, but he had crossed to look for rare herbs that grew near the spirit dens of the sprites nearby. Kun-Lai was a dangerous place and they were heading for disaster if they walked into a fire camp.

"What did you do to earn that from your own sire?" Chen asked.

"They sided with the side against him." Vol'jin said rising to his feet shakily. "As we all did."

"Vol'jin! Celestials. What happened?" Chen asked coming to him and help him stay upright.

"Hello old friend." Vol'jin said by way of greeting. The three orcs stood watching as Vol'jin nodded to Chen. "It is all right, Grom. Chen is an old friend."

"You know a Pandaren?" Shagara asked. "He smells like ale." She said with a slight smile.

"Not too far off." Chen said good-naturedly. He stepped to her. "I was in Durotar many years ago." He extended his paw, but she cocked her head and was looking to the side. He then lifted a hand and her eyes did not move. "You are blind." He said startled.

"Yes." Shagara said. Pebble's eyes showed her his face did not hold pity, but a curiosity and gentleness. She reached out her hand and he took it. If Vol'jin trusted him, that was good enough for her. His golden eyes were true and she felt she could trust him almost instantly. Was he one of the famous monks then, she wondered. She had heard of him from tales. He was a brewmaster of clout.

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles and then lifted her hand to his shoulder. "Forgive my curiosity, lady, I do not mean to insult you."

She shook her head. "None taken master brewmaster." She said bowing. He chuckled. He spoke orcish very well and she shifted. "Can I…touch you?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He said gently. He sat down and sat still so she could use her hands to map his face and features to her memory. The touch was soft, but he dared not move lest he break the moment. His golden eyes watched her from under his straw hat until she pressed it backwards. Her hands touched his eyes and he closed them a moment. Her hands found his rounded ears and they twitched involuntarily. He coughed a little. "Sorry, they are sensitive." He muttered.

"Did I hurt them?" She asked.

"No." He smiled and took her hands in his. "We should move on. Kun-Lai is a dangerous place."

"Vol'jin cannot walk far." Grom said.

"I am hoping to borrow yaks for us to reach The Temple of the White Tiger. From there we shall fly to the Monastery." Chen said. He rose again to his feet and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Grom asked.

"The Shado-Pan are both skilled warriors and healers. It is away enough that he will be safe there and no one will find him. Lord Taran Zhu will be a good host." Chen explained. "He will also have you as guests."

"I have heard they do not like outsiders." Vol'jin said remembering his rather abrupt send off from the Shado-Pan monastery when he had gone to mourn the death of Queen Rhenn who was buried there.

"Lord Zhu will listen to me. He is on his way back from Townlong, I have been told. I was going there anyway to practice my skills and to mediate." Chen winked. "Perhaps we will even beat him home, though I doubt it. The Grummles seemed convinced he was nearly to the Ox Gate when they spoke."

Vol'jin nodded. Grom turned to help him walk as Tari walked with them. The girl was a skilled woman of the shadows, Chen noted. She watched everything. If she had been born a Pandaren she would have been a chosen Wu Kao. She was soundless despite her almost awkward gait. Chen himself led with Shagara's hand on his powerful shoulder to lead her.

It was nearing sundown when Chen heard something. He lifted his paw stopping them. He looked to Tari who had come beside him. He nodded to her silently to check it out.

She walked toward the outcropping. With a lift of her hands she disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the rocks. It was quite the trick and Chen was impressed. She moved to strike, but she checked her aim.

Chen had Shagara stay where she was and he went to the young orc woman. At her feet was an injured human male, his arm up defensively. He was unarmed and his leg was behind him. He had clearly dragged himself there and looked worse for wear.

Chen knelt by him. "Who are you?" He asked in Common. He spoke several languages and made a point of learning them in order to learn the best ways to brew his concoctions. Common was not as hard as the Horde languages or even the elven languages. Pandaren was more tonal and he well knew many of the newcomers, especially the Alliance did not know Pandaren. The Alliance bound Pandaren seemed to rather become Alliance rather than bring their own culture into the game as the Horde bound had. The only thing they really kept was their foods and that was only because it was exotic and the Alliance palate loved the spicy nature of it much like they did Night Elven foods.

"Tyrathan Khort." The man said looking up. His eyes were brown like the grass of the plain. He was clearly injured. Matted blood was on his face and his cheeks were sunken in. He was clearly no threat and Chen nodded to the young orc woman to stand down. Tari did so.

"I am Chen Stormstout. How did you come to be in that state?" Chen asked looking him over. He looked like hell.

"You have an orc with you." The human said looking up at Tari. There was a surprising lack of hostility in his gaze, it was more curiosity and nervousness. The Horde and Alliance conflict had wrought destruction on the land and taken several very important people with it, Rhenn, the White Lady of the Shado-Pan being chief among them. Chen well remembered his former lover and did so fondly. She would have not taken well to see her dream of peace fractured so.

"Three actually and a troll." Chen shrugged. "The troll is injured as well. If you wish, we can bring you to Lord Zhu as well to mend you."

The human considered that and realized if they had meant to kill him, they would have done so outright. The orc woman behind Chen was relaxed, but still held her daggers watchfully. He nodded. "All right, but I cannot walk."

"What happened?" Chen asked feeling for broken bones and injuries. The man hissed as the gentle paws pressed to his injured leg.

"My leg is broken." He muttered.

Chen shifted and looked at the mangled limb. It was clear that it had been broken for days if not a week or more. How could one suffer so? He lifted his hand and mist made the man feel refreshed and it helped the pain.

Chen sighed and bent lifting the man up onto his shoulder. The human grunted, but then relaxed as Chen walked back to the others.

"A human?" Vol'jin blinked.

"He is injured as you are and left to the mercy of Kun-Lai. Would you do any less for someone in dire trouble?"

Vol'jin took a breath. "No." Even an Alliance man so grieviously injured did not deserve hate. No, Vol'jin would not leave him to rot as his own Horde had.

They came to a small Pandaren camp. Chen secured three yaks. He helped Grom make sure Vol'jin was secure before him before mounting himself. Tari mounted easily and was riding in a circle to get a handle on the beast who bore her. She had easily lifted the human up with her, which startled even him, but he said nothing. He seemed to realize he was only there and not dead by Chen's good graces. He remained silent as she moved. He could tell she was an experienced rider and so left his fate in her hands. Chen reached down and helped Shagara up behind him.

The yaks had an odd gait to them, but they covered ground well and they were surefooted beasts. It was near dark when they reached the lower reach of the mountain on the top of which the Temple of the White Tiger rested.

Chen led them to the small Grummle camp nearby at the base, just off the path. They had avoided the Yaungol and now needed to have security from the elements. Chen secured a tent for his group. It would be cozy, but he sat near his patients making sure they were comfortable. The three orcs sat together before falling asleep. To Shagara, if Vol'jin trusted this Pandaren monk, than she should as well. Vol'jin had always supported her and had become a closer ally when it was found out that she was the only child of Thrall, the great Warchief and Earth-Warder and his mate, Aggralan. Vol'jin had given her Doomhammer, the great hammer her father and Orgrim Doomhammer once carried. It was a move of trust that the Matron of the Horde did not forget. Vol'jin was a staunch ally and true friend and she would follow him now and see him safe.

She moved toward Chen and the Pandaren's paw caught her hand. "Three more steps, my lady and you can sit beside me." He said softly.

"How are they?" She asked. She had set a healing totem with them and it glowed gently nearby.

"Well enough, but the journey into the mountains will tax them, even on kites."

She sat down beside the large brewmaster. "Vol'jin told me stories about you." She said. "I never thought I would see you in person…so to speak." She said smiling. She touched Vol'jin's shoulder as she cast a healing spell about him. She had been cleansing the poisons from him that were inhibiting his own regeneration.

"He has also told me of you." Chen smiled a little and touched her shoulder gently as he shifted so as not to startle her. "The daughter of Warchief Thrall, adopted by a human woman and a Deathknight, and now mate to Garrosh Hellscream."

She sighed. "It would seem my love was perhaps misplaced."

"Love is never misplaced." Chen said softly. "If it blooms, even for a short while, the heart is better for it."

"You have lost someone you loved?"

"Yes, but sometime ago, and her heart was promised to another, though I will always treasure my time with her." He smiled a little and looked down. "I had so little, but I learned that love is something you can never forget. It will make you better for knowing it."

"She was a good woman?"

"Very good." Chen nodded as he looked at the human who stirred and then went back to sleep. "The White Lady Rhenn was always good to me."

"Rhenn? As in Dowager Queen Rhenn of Stormwind?" Shagara asked looking back at him with her sightless eyes.

"Yes. She was that once, but she left this world as Loremaster Rhenn, the White Lady of the Shado-Pan."

"Left this world? She died?"

"Horribly." Chen said softly. "She was killed at Serpent's Heart. Nothing could save her. Not even the monk she loved. She is buried where we are going. I plan to pay my respects to her. I was not able to until now."

Shagara looked down. "I missed so much being closed off in Orgrimmar with Garrosh. My poor mother." She whispered.

She felt a comforting paw on her. She looked up and had tears in her eyes. "You knew her?" Chen asked watching her, his golden eyes glowing a little in the low light of the tent.

"Aye. She was my adopted grandmother. My adopted mother, Helene, is one of her firstborn."

"Indeed." Chen said. Rhenn's family was as broad and complicated as his own. He looked at her. "You should sleep as well." He said as a breeze made the tent shift a little. "I will keep watch on them."

"Thank you, Master Brewmaster."

"My name is Chen." Chen said easily. "My title means little to my friends."

She nodded and moved back to her place. She liked him. He was open and honest and clearly a good man.

ZzZ

Morning came. Chen had some steaming soup for everyone. It was not much, but it was hearty and he had some yak butter tea to go with it as well as some strips of yak meat he had roasted on the fire. He made sure everyone was on a surefooted yak before he led his party from the bazaar to the temple grounds. The climb was steep and Chen well knew they needed to get to the summit before midday if they had any hope of reaching the monastery in a good amount of time. It would take them two days, but he hoped to gain passage to Zouchin Village. From there they could spend the night and make the high climb by balloon.

They reached the summit of the Temple just before midday. They ate a hearty lunch that the monks of the temple offered them before the all were placed on kites that were aimed down the valley toward Zouchin Provence. Chen had shown them how to fly. He had the human with him. Vol'jin was with the elder of the orclings and Tari had her mother with her. Wrapped in furs the injured slept the whole way after the Temple monks had declared them stable enough to travel.

It was just becoming twilight as the party landed in the village. There was a tension in the air. Chen made arrangements for them at the North Wind Inn and inquired about why everyone was training in the courtyard.

The innkeeper, Liu Ze, told him that they were worried about trolls in the area. Vol'jin listened quietly knowing that having him there may cause a problem. As a Darkspear, he had turned his back on his own kind to remain part of the Horde. The Zandalari were strong and if as was rumored, they had the mogu behind them, they would soon be causing trouble again.

The next day Chen called for a balloon. The driver lifted them into the air and they rode into the vast peaks. The two orclings were bundled and sat together. They had never been so cold. Vol'jin and the human were well looked after by Chen and Shagara. The human had warmed to the orc woman. She clearly meant him no harm as she gently tended his hurts with due skill.

The monastery came into view just as the light was leaving the mountains. Days were shorter in the high reaches. The balloon touched down and Chen hopped out and went to the guards who walked toward him.

"Greetings Shado-Pan." Chen bowed. "Please. I have wounded and those in need of shelter." He said softly.

"Kai, fetch Lord Zhu. He will decide." One said.

The other went into the monastery. He moved quickly to the courtyard where Moon and Sun were practicing their newly acquired moves from their adopted father who stood nearby watching their progress. Though smaller, Moon was far more agile and she dodged many of her brother's movements. What he did not have in speed, Jamiy had in patience, and he waited for an opening. When it came he took it knocking his sister hard onto her back.

Lord Taran Zhu stepped forward. "You must never let your guard down, Moon. Your enemy will watch for a weakness."

"Yes, honored father." She said as her brother smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"Good job sis." He remarked. Both had shed their normal garb for that of a Shado-Pan initiate. They wore the white scarf of a learner. Helene wore the armor that her mother had once worn. Taran had ordered it repaired when she had been killed. Jamiy wore a modified version of Taran's own armor, tailored to him. Helene's belt had a crescent moon behind the tiger head and Jamiy had a sun.

They were dusting each other off when the guard Kai came to Lord Zhu. "Lord Zhu." He bowed.

Taran looked up from a missive he was holding. "Yes?"

"There are visitors. They claim to have wounded with them."

"Who are they?"

"One is Chen Stormstout. The others I cannot say, but there were three orcs, a troll, and a human among them."

Helene stepped to her father. "Let them pass, father. I can help heal them."

"I do not wish to invite conflict back here, my dear." Taran said looking down at her.

"Nor I." She said. "But I am a priest." She said.

"Always you see good." He remarked. He touched her cheek in a gentle gesture before looking up. "Very well. Have the wounded brought to the medical unit and the others bring to the Grove of Falling Blossoms."

Kai bowed and left them.

Taran nodded to his children to join him as he walked across the bridges to the Grove. Above it was Rhenn's shrine and Windsong was perched meditating on a stone near it. He sighed. After their arrival back from Townlong she had not spoken much to him. He wondered how he had offended her or if she really just was waiting for the next piece of the puzzle.

Taran Zhu sighed and dropped down in the pagoda to meditate himself. He still had some resentment toward Chen Stormstout. The wandering Pandaren had stolen the woman he loved and cared for, mated with her, and kept her from him and yet he had protected her and loved her. Could Taran Zhu really fault him when he had never made his feelings for Rhenn known until after he discovered their tryst?

He sighed and looked over at his adopted daughter. He would always regret not siring a child on his love. He looked up as he heard voices. Chen Stormstout had not lost weight, if anything the brewmaster may have gained some, Taran thought ruefully. With him were three orcs. A woman, with red hair pulled into a top knot ponytail, a younger woman with her hair braided and pulled back, and young male who was starting a beard. The elder had the look of the younger two. A family?

Beside him Helene gasped. Taran looked at her.

"Lord Zhu. Greetings." Chen Stormstout said. He bowed deeply to the Lord of the Shado-Pan. "I bring you guests. Two, a human and a troll are gravely injured and in need of care. These three are in need of sanctuary." The three with him bowed low and he stepped forward.

Taran Zhu regarded him. "Indeed. My healers will see to the wounded." He looked beside him. "Moon. Your skills will be of some use."

"My brother will be as well."

"He is a warrior." Taran said.

"As are you, but he is also a paladin who can heal damage down as well as deal damage to a foe, just as you can honored father." Moon said.

He smiled a little at her and nodded. "Very well. Find him and use him as you need."

She bowed, but then looked at the elder of the orcs. "Shagara?" She asked in surprise.

The elder orc's head snapped up from where she was bowed to the Shado-Pan lord. "Mother?"

Helene forgot all sense of decorum and ran to her daughter and embraced her. "It has been too long!" She gasped and held her daughter tight to her.

Shagara was weeping. "Mother! Oh I missed you."

The orclings and two Pandaren were at a total loss as the two began to chatter in Common far too quickly for anyone to understand, but them. Finally, Helene noticed their surroundings again and flushed looking at her adopted father. "Honored father, forgive me." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "I have not seen her in years and…"

He held up his paw and walked to her. "To see such joy on your face is enough for me my little Moon." He said lying a paw on her shoulder and the other on Shagara. "Welcome then to you, Shagara of the Horde." He said.

She bowed. "This is a wonderful gift. I never thought I would see my Alliance family again…"

Taran looked at the pair of young orcs behind them. "You must be Grommash and Tari. Your grandmother speaks of you often." He knew well Moon had not seen them since Grom was a toddler and Tari a newborn. She had spoken on the way back about how pained she had been to be kept from her daughter.

"And who are you?" Grom asked stepping forward.

"I am Lord Taran Zhu of the Shado-Pan, for now your host for as long as you stay within this monastery."

"Our jailer then?" Tari hissed.

"Leave your hostility be." Taran said. "It has no place here. This is a place of learning and sharing."

"We will be happy to live among you." Shagara said. "My thanks to you Lord Zhu."

"Yalia." Taran called seeing Yalia Sagewhisper nearby on the bridge.

She turned and came to her lord far quicker than anyone save Taran gave her credit for. She bowed to Taran. "What is your will, Lord Zhu?"

"See Matron Shagara and her children are well housed and near Sun and Moon. It would seem my daughter wishes to catch up with her offspring after she attends the wounded."

"Of course, honored father." Helene smiled.

"Father?" Shagara blinked her unseeing eyes. "He is a Pandaren."

"And you are an orc."

"This family is rather complex." Tari said as they walked. "What do we call you, grandmother?"

"Moon." Helene said. "It is my name here. Moon Zhu. My twin is Sun Zhu."

Tari nodded. "A good choice of names."

"Before I go. Can I see you, Lord Zhu? You smell like loam and leather." Shagara said.

He blinked. "I am here." He said. She reached out a hand and he realized that those lovely blue eyes of hers could not see him. He took pity and touched his paw to her hand. She stepped closer, nervously as though she felt like she was intruding. "It is all right." He said softly. Her question had seemed absurd until now. He sat down and allowed her hands to glide over his armor, scarf, helm, and face. Normally, he would have been affronted, but the gentle touch was that of someone who wished to know and he would allow her that.

After a few moments she stepped back. "Thank you." She bowed. "There is power in you Lord Zhu. No wonder my mother cares for you."

"It is good to have an adopted family with such love. Go on now. You are in need of refreshment. The journey here is tiring."

Taran watched them go. He looked at Chen. "You have done well for yourself, Master Stormstout."

"I found them. Vol'jin may have died as would have the human."

"It is dangerous having the Matron of the Horde and the Lord of the Darkspear here."

"They are in need of help, Lord Zhu. Is that not what the Shado-Pan do?"

"Indeed." Taran said. He noticed Chen looking up on the hill. "Windsong is the sentinel. She has remained there since we returned. Perhaps you can speak to her." She was standing now her face hidden by a cowl, but the cloak swirled about her.

"Does she not become cold there?" Chen asked.

"No, but she is a spirit walker. She has known death and come back to see the sha ended."

"A rarity."

"Indeed." Taran Zhu mused.

"I would pay my respects to Rhenn also with your permission." It was not required and Chen knew it, but Taran's head lifted a little in acknowledgment of the courtesy. He touched the stone at his throat. It would not do to be jealous of a man who had also loved his mate. Chen had every right to speak to her as any did here.

Taran Zhu took a deep calming breath. He knew he could not keep her locked away forever, especially from those who loved her. "Very well." He walked away.

Chen looked up and noted Windsong was looking down at him. Their eyes met and his narrowed a little. He moved and walked up to where she stood. She had turned from him as he approached her. "It is a curious thing to have a spirit come back from the dead and a benevolent one at that. How long have you been watching over the Shado-Pan, Rhenn." He asked.

The young elf woman turned to him. "How is it that you of all people knew?" She asked looking at him.

Her face was younger than he remembered, but those eyes, those haunting eyes that saw to his soul. Well he remembered when she was with him arching in pleasure from his caresses. He closed his eyes remembering her scent, her face, her love for him. Their soft talks while the winds howled about their tent. Caring for little Ti-Zu who had also perished.

He stepped to her. "Perhaps it is because I know you more than any of them." He said. "A lover knows more than any other."

"Perhaps."

"I was your lover once, but you chose another. I understood that. Perhaps if Taran Zhu had been with you as I have, he would see this clever façade for what it is as well, sweet lady."

"Chen." She touched his bearded cheek. "Always so honest and open with your thoughts."

He smiled and lifted a hand to her cheek. "We are in need of help." He looked at her. "You are flesh and blood."

"The Celestials heard my plea to return to help defeat the sha."

"Your children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren are here." He looked at her, his golden eyes bright.

"Yes as is Vol'jin." She said.

"Rhenn…"

"My name is Windsong. Rhenn died with the body that is buried there." She said nodding to the shrine. "Her blood is on the jade embedded within and on the stone that hangs about Taran Zhu's neck."

"But you are her." He protested letting his hand drop.

"I was her." She said firmly. "Rhenn is no more. I am Windsong." He could smell the scent of cherry blossoms as she moved. "I have her memories, but I am another person." She sighed. "It is hard to explain."

He lifted a paw. "I understand." He looked at her almost sadly.

She took a deep breath. "You were very dear to her." She said. "She loved Taran so much, but you always had a place in her heart." She patted his great paw. "She was never able to tell you."

"You should not have died." He took a breath. "Not like that. Not murdered."

"I was killed by the Sha of Doubt." She said. "Though Taran allowed hate to form for the Horde and Alliance, it was Doubt that killed me."

"The jade killed you."

"The doubts of the Horde and the Alliance allowed the sha to break free. The jade from the jade serpent was thrown into me."

"But you should have not gone so. You should have died with family and friends with you, in a warm bed, of old age…"

"Perhaps not. All things happen for a reason. Perhaps it was because I was destined to be a spirit walker to return the sha to their abyss once and for all."

He nodded and looked out. "He chose a good spot for her to be her spot for eternity." He dropped to his knees and lit incense, allowing the clean scent to cleanse his spirit. He bowed his head. She dropped beside him and smiled at him. "She remembers and thanks you for your honor." She said.

"You are so like her and so different."

"I am Rhenn in a more perfect form."

"Perfect? I thought she was perfect as she was."

"Indeed. But the Celestials have given me powers to aid in the coming times. The Sha that remain are harder to kill. Fear and Anger and the last…all have more tricks up their claws than any know."

"Then you are a spirit."

"Often…yes, but…" She lifted a stone and winced as she cut the side of her hand.

He gasped as blood bloomed and quickly covered it with a cloth.

"I am also mortal."

"Will you live forever then, as Windsong?" He dabbed the blood until it no longer bloomed and sighed.

"No. When the last Sha falls and the Celestials decide, I will go back to the spirit world."

He nodded. "I am happy that I was able to speak to you again." He rose to his feet and bowed to her.

She lifted her hand and he felt white light surround him. "White Tiger watch over you, Chen Stormstout."

He looked up at her. "And with you, good lady."

He turned to walk away. His heart was less heavy. He felt her watching him. He looked back over his shoulder. Her white hair was blown in the breeze. The small scar on her cheek was more visible as she began to weep silently.

So she was not made of stone…she had emotions as well…

He continued and walked into the monastery to see to Vol'jin and the human hunter.

ZzZ

It was more than a week later when Sun, Moon, Windsong, Chen, Shagara, Tari, and Grom returned from the area around One Keg.

There had been rumor of the Sha of Anger. Sure enough the great sha was there angering wildlife and causing the Grummles to run in terror. The small party had gone out. Taran had ordered his son to lead the party. No stranger to the duty, Sun made a strategic plan.

It had worked perfectly and the Sha had fallen. Windsong had kept their anger at bay, to the Sha's surprise. He had bellowed defiance to the last and then fell.

Sun had taken his clawed hand as a trophy and as they walked back into the main hall of the monastery he bowed to Lord Zhu and then offered the wrapped gift to his adopted father. Taran noted that all whom had left were accounted for through they had been gone more than a week.

He also noted how pale the lady Shagara was. He nodded to his son to wait a moment as he went to the orc woman. "Are you well?" He asked watching her wobble on her feet.

"I believe so, Lord Zhu…just dizzy…so…" She fainted as he knees buckled.

He caught her to him out of reflex and lifted his hand making a mist surround her to help. His paw lifted to her breast. It rose and fell regularly. He lifted her body in his arms. Tari gasped and he shook his head gently. "She lives." He said. "Moon." He called as he walked to a couch near a window.

He laid the orc woman down. Helene looked at her brother who nodded to Grom to hold the gift. He and his sister went to Shagara. He was a paladin and he looked gravely at his sister as the pair regarded each other.

Taran Zhu looked at them and his eyes narrowed at the shared look. "Well?"

"She is in need of rest is all." Sun said speaking up before returning to Grom.

Helene sighed. "She just overtaxed herself." She said softly.

Moon remained where she was beside her daughter while Sun lifted the wrapped object Grom held for him. "A trophy father, for morale on the front."

Taran Zhu opened the gift and nodded. "It is well suited." He said lifting the mangled claw of anger. He nodded to Taoshi. "We are overdue in sending word to the Frontlines. Take this to the garrison and have Ban Bearheart display it."

"As you will, Lord Zhu." Taoshi said and left.

Wan Snowdrift appeared with Yalia Sagewhisper with him as Shagara stirred. The orc looked up at Helene. "Mother."

"Hush." Helene said gently. "You are weary and overwrought. Rest, daughter."

Wan regarded them and then looked to Taran Zhu. "The troll and human have been making progress. They speak together."

Chen smiled. "I would go see to them, Lord Zhu."

"Of course." Taran said nodding.

Wan stepped forward as he looked at Windsong. "With Anger defeated, there are only two left."

"Yes." Taran said. "But we most train those who can fight to do so."

"Indeed." Wan said and he bowed.

Windsong watched them disperse. Soon, too soon, the monastery would need to be protected and this time, not from within. She noticed Taran Zhu watching her. She smiled, bowed, and disappeared like mist into the courtyard. Lord Zhu shook his head. She was like smoke. One could not catch her and hold her, but she was always there.

He sighed. He had other concerns now. With his charges and winter nearly upon them, it would bide him time, but not much. The Zandalari were said to be stirring off the coast to the north, the mantid were to the east, and the yaungol to the south. There were still two sha to be dealt with. He sighed again. Would his warriors be ready for them? Or were there too few? He had to have faith and so he did. Let them come. He was ready to face whatever came.


	8. Healing and Understanding

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 8 – Healing and Understanding

Lord Taran Zhu sighed.

It had been nearly a month since the small party had arrived and a month to the day when he had returned to the Shado-Pan home. Winter's cold breath was on the wind and he had ordered the supplies be stocked. The Grummles had brought the winter supplies up in two long caravans. There was enough fresh water from the springs that the monastery had for fresh water, but food was another matter. Dry goods and tea were stored as they always were. Meats were smoked or salted. Wood was gathered and stored as well for heat and cooking.

So much preparation went into getting ready.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes as he closed them. He had been locked in his office for far too long. He looked out the window. Snow was falling lightly outside. He then saw something that amused him. Sun and Moon were out having a snowball fight. More amusing were the Shado-Pan warriors who were joining in. For such battle hardened souls, some of whom had severed on the wall for months, it was a wonder to see them having fun.

Taran shook his head as he watched Moon taunting the battlemasters and initiates alike into her game. Sun seemed to wish to indulge his sibling and chased her about, laughing with her. Laughter. It was so refreshing to hear it.

Taran rose to his feet. His joints cracked and he grunted. It was hell to start feeling his age as the weather turned. The seasons changed quickly in the high plateau that the monastery sat on. He leaned against the window and shook his head.

Wan Snowdrift and Yalia were both laughing at the antics of the human Zhu children. Taran could see Chen sitting under the overhang of a roof watching the group. Beside him were Vol'jin and the humand hunter, Tyrathan Khort. Though the pair clearly did not trust each other as of yet, they were healing physically and seemed to at least tolerate each other. Chen kept an eye on them as did Taran Zhu.

Tari and Grom then joined in the fun and Taran wondered if it was the first time they had been allowed to have any sort of fun together. Tari's hip and leg often ached here due to the cold and her old wound, something she tried to hide, but found the skilled masters of the Shado-Pan quickly spotted her weakness, and showed her how to turn it into an advantage. Grom, who was protective of his sister and mother, was able to laugh and enjoy simply being himself as he and Sun traded well aimed hits laughing the whole time.

A soft knock roused Taran Zhu from his thoughts. He looked back and saw the pale Shagara. She had been sickly of late and had blamed it on being so high in the mountains. Moon had given her teas to strengthen her, but Taran was beginning to wonder if there was something else wrong. She had been living at sea level her whole life and being so high made it hard for her to breathe, even as a powerful shaman.

He walked to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Lady Matron." He said formally.

"Lord Zhu. I needed an audience with you. If now is a bad time…"

She bowed, but he gripped her elbow gently with his paw. "No. You are in a delicate state. Come warm yourself by the fire." He said. Even dressed in furs she looked chilled and was panting for breath. He helped her into a chair and she sat down grateful for the warmth and the cushions. She looked to the fire, letting her face and hands warm as he shifted beside her. He looked up and saw Top-Tim and Fragrant Lotus walking passed the door he had left open when the young Matron had entered. "Fragrant Lotus."

"Lord Zhu?" The young battlemaster of Master Snowdrift's Blackguard asked stepping forward. She was pretty and he sighed. When he had selected her to be part of the Shado-Pan, he had no idea that it would be the last time he would see his beloved mate. She had worked hard as had her compatriot from Tian Monastery, Falling Snow.

"Could you fetch Lady Windsong and some green tea please?"

"Of course Lord Zhu." She bowed.

Taran turned back and shut the door walking to the Matron's side. "You wished to speak with me?" He asked sitting down on a cushion beside her.

"My children and I must leave this place as soon as possible." She said without preamble.

He looked out at her two children romping as what they still were, children. He looked back at her. "And why would you wish to leave here where you are safe?" He asked, his tone much like a father.

"We are not safe and I will not bring the Shado-Pan to danger because of me." She said.

"The Shado-Pan do not shy from a fight. Violence is a necessary evil for us at times. We are not afraid. We will protect you." He said. He lifted a paw to her hand. "You are chilled." He rose and found a blanket and wrapped it about her shoulders. "The weather here will grow colder. We must find you warmer clothing and blankets." He said.

She sighed grateful to him for all he had done. He had fed, clothed, and sheltered them, but now he would be in danger if it was known she was there. "Thank you." She managed.

He smiled, though she could not see him. "I will not allow a guest to freeze, Lady Matron." He said sternly.

Fragrant Lotus returned with the tea and Windsong. The spirit woman bowed to Lord Zhu as she entered. "Lord Zhu." She said, her voice clear. "You sent for me."

"Yes." Taran said. He nodded to Shagara. Windsong smiled a little and walked to the side as Taran handed the young matron a cup of tea. Her hands were shaking so much she could barely hold it. She sipped it and the Lord of the Shado-Pan arched an eyebrow at Windsong. The woman shrugged and walked to the window to watch the play outside even as the wind started to stir. The bright sun belayed the fact the temperature was falling as the storm moved closer.

"Shagara." Taran said. "It would be suicide to leave now. There is a storm coming. You would freeze to death before you reached Winter's Blossom." He said. "Now." He said taking the cup from her and moving before her, so she knew he was there. He took her hands in his paws and looked at her face. "What has you so frightened that you would quit this place to face certain death to save warriors who are trained to look Death in the face?" He asked. He was not a fool and she looked down, tears coming to her eyes.

"I…I want to protect you. You have been so kind." Shagara said. "I…" She closed her eyes as the tears fell down her green cheeks. "I am a danger to any who befriend me." She said softly.

"I am caring for Vol'jin of the Darkspear who your husband tried to murder. You and your children are in mortal danger from him as well. I know the risks, my dear Matron. Now tell me. Why are you so scared that you would rather run and die, than stay and be protected?"

She took a breath and moved one of her hands. She took his paw and pulled him forward. She laid it on the small, but visible bump of her abdomen. As his paw spread over the swell, he felt the movement under his paw. He stared for a moment in disbelief. How had he missed this? His head shot up and he looked at Windsong who had turned to him and nodded at him. Her all too common fainting spells, her vomiting in the mornings, and ravenous appetite at night, and her general distracted nature. It all made sense now.

So. This was why? She was carrying her mate's child. And that mate wanted her dead for her 'betrayal' of him.

Was she more afraid for herself or him and his Shado-Pan? It mattered not. The child would be protected and its mother and siblings as well. He was not about to let her go in the world unfriended. She needed him now more than ever. Did she think he would turn her away because of pregnancy? What kind of man did she take him for? A Shado-Pan warrior monk protected the innocent and none were more innocent than a child in a woman's womb.

"Now do you see why I need to leave? Perhaps I can pacify him into leaving the monastery be. Then Vol'jin and my children would be safe."

Taran was speechless. She was willing to sacrifice herself and her unborn to save his men, her friend, and her children. His respect for her grew, but he shook his head. "No."

"But…"

"He will not attack in the winter months. Not from the south. The passes will be too snowed in. Even the Grummles only travel when the dangers from avalanches are light." He smiled a little. "Do not fear. This little one will be safe in my care as you will be." He sighed and looked up at Windsong. However, the Zandalari to the north would be a problem as would the mantid, but even the mantid had limits for cold. The trolls, however, were driven and were starting to form up on an island just north of Zouchin Province. He would need to deal with that soon enough, but for now…

"But…" She looked up, her sightless eyes full of hope and concern.

He pressed a clawed digit to her lips. The claw pressed to her delicate skin. Not enough to hurt or cut her, but enough to get her attention. "Hush. There is no need to upset yourself. It is not good for you or the child." He chided. He poured more tea, put a pinch of powder in it, and pressed it into her cool hands. "Drink." He said firmly. "Garrosh will not have you, your children, or your unborn babe. I promise." He said.

"I…I cannot have it be like what Garrosh has become. He was a good man once, a good father, a powerful warchief…"

"Power can corrupt those who are not suited for it." He sighed and pressed his paw to her swell again. "This babe is innocent of whatever its father has done. You know that you cannot be blamed for what he has done. You and your children cannot share the yoke of his guilt."

She nodded and sipped it as he moved to join Windsong as she stood by the window. "A child changes things." He said softly to her. "The baby has no part of this fight or the war its sire is bringing to these shores."

"She was pregnant when she came." Windsong said. "She did not know until she came here. She suspected I am sure as any woman would."

"Oh?"

"Women know such things, Lord Zhu." She chuckled lightly. "For a woman who has born children before, the feeling and the lack of a monthly course becomes apparent in short order."

He rolled his eyes. Of course he knew the biology and mechanics of pregnancy. Why was she lecturing him on that? He had had a mate, a lifetime ago, before he became the Shado-Pan Lord and before he had met Rhenn…"Did you know?" He asked looking up at her.

"Of course. So did Sun and Moon." She smiled. "Priests and Paladins can sense life often before others."

"And they said nothing?" He looked at her sternly. "You said nothing."

"It was not our place to speak of such matters." Windsong said dismissively.

Taran Zhu sighed and looked out. True enough. A woman's body was her own. It had to be difficult for the young matron. She could have rid herself of the baby. The thought made him cringe, though it would have saved her the pain of bringing another child into this world of strife. Instead she had kept it and it had quickened. The baby was strong within her. A good sign.

The game was turning into the group forming up to come in for hot drinks and change out of their wet clothing. He shook his head.

The monks were training for the coming battles. Vol'jin and the human were gaining strength every day, Chen had been seeing to them. Moon had been healing them as well. The human, Tyrathan, had recognized her and Jamiy, but he had sensed that it was better to speak to them as Sun and Moon Zhu. His leg was nearly mended and he would be trying to walk on it in a few days.

There was a clang as the cup fell from her hands. Taran Zhu smiled and walked to the young woman. "You need your rest young one. Your child will be safe. I promise you." He told her slumped form as he reached down and lifted her into his arms. "Windsong. Would you kindly put a pillow on that divan there?" He asked nodding to the divan near his desk.

She nodded and placed one. Taran laid the young sleeping matron down and pulled a blanket up to her chin. Windsong blinked. "What did you do?"

"Drugged her for her own good. She needs rest and as her mother said, she is overwrought. She is convinced that her being here will cause my clan harm. While it does not help my cause, it hardly hinders it and it keeps her safe and out of his reach."

"Garrosh is not an easy man."

"I have heard." Taran said darkly. He recounted the night a fortnight ago when his daughter Moon had become drunk enough to speak. Sun had not stopped her and listened as he looked moodily at his ale as she spoke about her ordeal at Garrosh's hands. Vol'jin and Chen had not moved. Vol'jin did not seem surprised. Shagara had been horrified. Chen and Taran had listened. Rape. The bastard had beat, abused, and raped her. And then he tried to kill her. No wonder Moon had been bitter about her daughter marrying the Warchief. It was then that, while weeping, Shagara told her mother he had tried to attack her as well after their courtship hunt. However, after they had formally been mated, Garrosh had been a good, faithful, and kind bedmate ever since.

Taran shook his head. The matron and Moon had had a quarrel and Taran had moved to intercede when he was stopped by Sun who told him they pair needed to clear the air. Taran had been surprised by this tactic, but allowed it to progress. It ended with mother and daughter sobbing together, but there was no more bitterness between them. Shagara now understood her mother's apprehensions and Moon understood her daughter's love of the man she despised.

It was plain that Shagara still loved her husband, despite his wish to kill her and her children. Shagara had informed him that one child, Khan, their third child, had stayed with his father and was no doubt falling into the same corruption that his father was.

"She will be well taken care of." He said.

"Of course. Her mother is one of the finest healers you have." Windsong said. She touched the younger woman's head.

Taran Zhu sighed. That was also true. "Children are not often born the Shado-Pan, but it does happen since we allowed women into our ranks and marriages to occur."

"She has birthed three other children." Windsong reminded him.

"But the mountains have taxed her." He countered looking back at her.

"She grows in strength, just as Vol'jin and the hunter, Tyrathan do." She said looking out as Chen was helping the pair back indoors. "Master Stormstout is a most excellent nursemaid." She smiled a little.

He looked at her and chuckled startled by her sudden humor. "Indeed." He stepped closer. "I would not let him hear that. He has a certain amount of pride after all."

"Don't we all." She said ruefully. She took her leave and left him with his charge.

ZzZ

Two weeks passed.

The storm had finally abated only a few nights ago. The storm had raged making walking outside nearly impossible. It was no matter for the Shado-Pan veterans who had witnessed it before. They only moved from building to building when there was need, watching from their guard towers for signs of trouble as the crowded around braziers for warmth.

In the high reaches it was not so much the snow that killed as the driving wind. Without it the storm would have been unpleasant, but manageable, but the howling wind of the goddess from Mount Neverest drove the temperatures to dangerous levels that could kill in a matter of minutes if one did not guard against it.

The dojos were full of those learning technics and with the initiates were Vol'jin, Sun, Moon, and Tyrathan. The human had gained the use of his leg back. Chen and Taran Zhu had worked hard to restore the blood flow and battle the infection. A fever had nearly taken the brave human, but Moon had saved him by offering some rare bark she had collected. The tea worked wonders.

Now the winds had stopped and the Shado-Pan made use of the time repairing damage done, sweeping snow that was more than a Pandaren deep in places off the walkways and steps, and doing other work like fetching water to refill the cisterns within the buildings. Everyone was helping, from the newly picked initiates to the veterans. The clan moved to set things right.

Vol'jin and Tyrathan were even helping bring water in and moving snow. Chen was helping Sun and Moon as they worked on the roof of Master Snowdrift's Dojo that had suffered some minor damage.

Taran Zhu woke with a hunger he had not felt in years. He sighed and rolled over in his bed before rising to his feet. Shortly after the Trial of the Red Blossoms, for three days, the undeniable need came upon him. It was not his own will, but that of his companion Hei. As one of the elder Cloud Serpents and one of the few males, Hei, was driven by his need to mate and when the cloud serpent females would be ready. Taran thanked the Celestials that Hei's mating urges rose to this crescendo *only* once every seven years...

Taran Zhu groaned and leaned his head against the wall a moment before he shook his head and dressed. He was getting too old for the feelings that he was in his twenties again. He shook his head. The Order of the Cloud Serpent had many cubs born to them a year after the breeding time. The need was overpowering and he stood a moment regarding himself.

If he were younger once more…

He walked out as he adjusted his facial scarf and noted Hei was waiting for him. The smooth snout butted him playfully. "Yes, yes. Go and make new children. Scratch that itch before you are the death of us." Taran hissed even as he caressed the nose affectionately.

With the Zandalari on the horizon this was not the time for the Lord of the Shado-Pan to be hidden away until his desires were under his control again. However, the Masters of the Disciplines well knew what ailed him and knew well enough to leave him be until after the fever passed.

"I will return when I can." Hei said lifting into the air and making a portal.

"See you do." Taran said jokingly. "We will have need of you."

"Of course old friend." Hei said and was gone to the Jade Forest. He had fathered only ten children the last pass. However, the Order had become aware that the wild Cloud Serpents were also on the same cycle. Perhaps there would be more offspring to be found there.

The cubs born to the cloud serpent's sexual appetites were regarded as special and would often join the order themselves, finding they could be with their parents and the serpents who befriended them and created them.

Taran sighed walking back to his rooms. Rhenn's Cloud Serpent Ti-Zu had been within a year of becoming sexually mature when Rhenn had fallen. Her hormonal changes had already shown in Rhenn at times much to her chagrin. Taran Zhu took it in stride knowing well what was happening to both companion and serpent. Had the young dragon been rising for her first mating flight, it would have been interesting to see how the pair would have been. Hei would have taken her with him and had her as part of his harem, but mating flights drove the companion nearly insane with the need to be with a female or male, depending on the sex of the companion. Rhenn and Taran would have been together then, but not in a way that Taran would have liked. The need made for violent encounters and he had even heard of one or two deaths of young companions who had never been sexually with someone.

Rhenn would have survived the ordeal and he would have been a kind and gentle bedmate after. The first had come only months after she had passed the Trial of the Red Blossoms and he had sent her to bring supplies to the outposts. A mundane job that had kept her and several of the women out of the monastery for a few days.

Taran was shaking as evening fell. Hei had successfully mated with one female whom he had chased for some time before she relented and allowed him to have his way. Hei was the largest male and was sought after by the females. It was well enough the Shado-Pan Lord was in the monastery away from their companions. Else he would have had cubs with many women of the Jade Forest.

Taran groaned as he fought to rein in the emotions he was feeling. He knew he could allow himself to spill his seed and it would ease him, but he had too much pride to give in within the first hours of the three days.

"Lord Zhu?" A soft voice said.

He whirled and saw Windsong. Barely dressed she stood there in the middle of the room. Did she not know the danger she was in? Had he not ordered all females stay away for four days until this passed…

She stepped forward, her bare feet not making a sound. He looked at her. "Why are you here?" He asked abrasively.

"We both know why." She said.

"Stop talking riddles. I am in no mood for your games, spirit walker."

"This is not a game." She said. She touched his shoulder and he recoiled a moment looking up at her.

"You have no idea what kind of thin earth you walk, young one."

"You have needs, Lord Zhu? I can change my form. Snow Blossom or Yalia Sagewhisper perhaps…"

"Do not taunt me." He moaned as he felt the rush as Hei started to chase another female. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to grab the young elf and have his way with her. "Leave me…before…I can't let…you." He said through gritted teeth.

"You should not suffer this alone." She said.

"I have every other time." He said looking up at the wall. Celestials help him. Windsong was female, beautiful, and…

The soft hand touched him. "Taran."

Taran's head snapped up and he looked into the emerald eyes of Rhenn. His mouth went dry. "How did you…"

"That does not matter, now." She said looking at him. She smiled and let the cloak drop from her shoulders, revealing her to him. Hei caught the object of his desires and Taran was hopeless to fight the feelings.

"But you are dead…" He moaned even as he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly with bruising pressure.

"Let go, Taran. For now I am real." Rhenn said pressing him backwards toward his bed. Windsong well knew his thoughts, desires, and needs. She smiled at him in her guise as Rhenn, Taran's great love and knew the Shado-Pan leader was too emotionally bonded with his serpent to care that she was not real. However, if she could ease him through this, he would be able to fight and face the dangers lurking.

The mating frenzy of the cloud serpents swept into Taran Zhu's mind. He found the woman he had always wanted within arm's reach, willingly giving of herself. The desire to take her as his mate burned more intensely than it had when she had still drawn breath. They were two individuals made one in that moment. Taran Zhu pushed Hei out of the equation, as the breaths he took were subsumed as an act of his own desire. Rhenn's hands found every place on his heavy body that would make him release his self-control. She reached places that he had only dreamed of those small hands reaching, and released the pressure that had always been there. If only for this moment, he acknowledged what he had always needed...but what he had never given to another since his wife.

And for now he was happy…

ZzZ

It was the morning of the fourth day.

Taran Zhu grunted. He looked about as his eyes opened. His emotions were again his. He felt better than he ever had after a breeding cloud serpent flight. He looked at his bed and realized he was alone. He remembered little, but he had Rhenn's face vividly in his mind. His own mind was playing tricks on him. He did feel better. But he remembered being with Rhenn. He felt her reacting to him, felt himself let go within her. Several times. He had not tried to rein his emotions, knowing what little good it would do him.

By all accounts Hei had been successful, but it would be seen how many eggs came from the unions and how many cubs, he thought ruefully. At least he had not impregnated anyone. Had he? He blinked. Rhenn could not become pregnant. She was in the spirit world, her body was ash and yet he remembered her murmuring his name and reacting to his advances with vigor and love. He remembered holding her, pressing against her, making love to her on almost every surface of his room. His desires had run away from him. He fought back part of him hardening again at the thought.

The room looked like a tornado had struck it and perhaps it had. The mating fury of the pair had forgotten all else, but each other. Rhenn had been an active and energetic partner and he was so sated his nerves hummed.

He then paused in reflection. There was no way she would have been his lover.

He rose and walked to his private hot pool. He sighed as the hot water eased pains of muscles he had never felt before. Celestials what had he done? He had never felt more sated, more powerful, or more exhausted in his whole life.

He washed himself and dressed. He walked back into his room and lifted a thin cloak. It was thin, like air, like the breeze outside moving the trees and causing the last of the red blossoms to fall. He sniffed the rail. He well knew the scent.

Cherry blossoms. Windsong.

He walked out of his rooms and walked out into the courtyard. He looked toward the Grove of Falling Blossoms and Rhenn's shrine. Windsong was not on her normal perch. He frowned under his scarf, but then turned and came face to face with Chen Stormstout.

The Wandering Brewmaster smiled at him good naturedly. "Well you look like you could use an ale. I made some using the cherries from last year's harvest that were frozen. It is worth a taste." He said.

"I…certainly Master Stormstout." Taran said.

Chen leaned close. "Whomever she was, I hope she is smiling as much as you are now."

Taran's golden eyes narrowed as he looked at the brewmaster. "What?"

Chen smirked. "No need to be embarrassed by you desires. I have met the Order of the Cloud Serpent elders. When Yalia explained that Hei was in the Jade Forest, your…actions make more sense."

"You speak of things you do not understand, Master Stormstout."

Taran looked away embarrassed, but Chen laid a hand on his shoulder. "Love isn't wasted, Lord Zhu. Rhenn taught me that."

Taran looked at him. "She has taught me that also."

"Good." Chen nodded. "Come. We should get the ale before Vol'jin finds it. He was rather fond of the last batch I made with peaches the Grummles brought."

Taran nodded and allowed the brewmaster to lead him down the path to the cellars where he had been making small batches of brews. Chen did have a talent for it and even Taran had to admit it. Though Rhenn had been a sore place between them, Taran realized she had brought them together and for that he was grateful. Chen was like a brother whom Taran wanted to throttle one moment and hug the next. It was little wonder Rhenn had given herself to the likeable fellow.

They took mugs and toasted to the Order of the Cloud Serpent. "May the serpents and cubs be many in the year to come." Chen said lifting his mug.

"Indeed." Taran said. "Indeed." He sipped the ale and smiled.

Chen Stormstout did not disappoint.

ZzZ

Vol'jin took a deep breath as he walked to the shrine of his fallen friend. "I would have been dere fur you, Atha'ah. The Gods took you from dis world before your time." He bent and lit incense.

Tyrathan joined him leaning heavily on a walking stick. "I hear mention of the woman whose body lies here. Did you know her also, Vol'jin?" He lifted a hand and cleaned the petals from the stones.

"Yes." Vol'jin said lifting his head to regard the human beside him. "She is well looked after here. Lord Zhu held her in high regard."

"He has human children. It would not surprise me that he would have a human lover." Tyrathan said.

"Those children are the offspring of the woman here. Sun and Moon were born from her body." Vol'jin sighed and looked out. "This is a good spot. Lord Zhu chose well."

"Rhenn chose it herself." A voice said entering their thoughts.

Both turned startled and then bowed to the Lord and Master of the Monastery.

Taran Zhu was large, even for a Pandaren and his facial wrap, glowing golden eyes, and helm made him even more impressive. His features were relaxed as he regarded his guests. "I did not mean to startle you." He lifted a hand. "Please. Continue. To honor the fallen is an honor." He turned and bowed himself to the shrine and then straightened looking at the pair. So far they had come. So far to go, but together the pair were making progress towards peace and understanding the two sides of the Alliance and Horde.

Vol'jin straightened from his crouched position he was often in and looked at the Lord of the Shado-Pan in his eyes. "She is greatly missed, Lord Zhu."

Taran nodded and sighed. "She loved this spot. She would often mediate here. Now she rests here for eternity." He touched the stones with his great paw. He loved her so much, even still, but he was learning that her death, though painful had served a purpose.

Tyrathan bowed his head. "I wish to go into the mountains, feel the air in my lungs, Lord Zhu."

"If you feel you are able and when your chores has been completed." Taran said.

The human nodded and moved to finish the sweeping and other tasks he had been given. Vol'jin smiled a little. "He grows stronger every day."

"As do you." Taran said. "Have you finished your chores?"

"Not yet, but I saw dat no one was here so I wished to pay my respects."

"Very good. Finish your tasks. I will be in to check on your studies in time."

"Of course, my lord."

Taran watched him go and nodded. The troll still had the laceration against his throat where the failed assassination attempt had nearly taken his life. Taran turned back and shook his head. "How long have you been here Windsong?" He asked lifting his head and sniffing her scent.

"Long enough, Lord Zhu." She said. She moved lightly from the tree she had been in watching the exchange. She looked at him. "They are good for each other."

"Together they are making progress and reaching balance." He agreed. "They have learned to play Jihui together."

She smiled a little at him. She knew the game well. She had watched Sun and Moon play it with each other as well as Lord Zhu himself. Jihui was a native board game where the objective was not necessarily to win, but for both players to arrive at a satisfactory conclusion.

"They will find harmony. You have kept them well."

"Trouble is brewing, Windsong." He said looking toward Zouchin Province.

"Until the sha are defeated, trouble will plague us always."

Taran nodded. Truer words were never spoken.

ZzZ

Vol'jin and his human counterpart were healing well and learning from each other. Lord Zhu tasked each with chores to do around the monastery. Something they both baulked at until they noted the proud Moon and Sun helping clear snow away and hauling water for the kitchens.

Even Tari and Grom, the Matron's offspring and children of Garrosh were finding they could be of use. Tari was quite handy with leather and took to repairing armor for her hosts, a task that was needed and Taran Zhu approved. Her brother worked in the smithies as well as carrying heavy loads.

No one there did not have a use. To be fed one needed to earn their place and the Shado-Pan were keen on the knowledge that laziness would be the downfall of the whole clan, but even their guests understood and worked well toward the common good, something that Lord Zhu was both surprised and pleased with.

Tyrathan had taken to going on hikes into the mountains. He always returned before supper, but Vol'jin began to worry as a breeze stirred the air. Only having been with them a short time, he had learned the wind from the monks of the Shado-Pan that direction meant a blizzard.

He walked to where Lord Taran Zhu was meditating with his son, Sun. Sun had spent the morning helping to dump the ashes from the great fire holders on the tops of the buildings. He had come down and smiled as Shagara offered him some water. He had spent the last hour meditating with his adopted father.

"Lord Zhu. Tyrathan has not returned and a storm is coming." Vol'jin said.

Taran lifted his head. "You are correct." He said looking at the troll before him.

"Should we not search for him before he can still be saved? You speak often of how deadly the storms here can be."

"You have trained well with my monks Vol'jian." Lord Zhu said. The monks had taken to calling the troll this. He did not mind, but he was curious as to its meaning though the name clearly was easier for them to say. They had even told him that "jian" was something in their tongue akin to luck or surprise. He liked that. He was after all lucky to be alive despite Garrosh Hellscream's treachery. "The stone slabs there. Break them." He ordered.

Sun looked at his adopted father. "He has not…"

Taran's hand lifted silencing the younger man as Vol'jin went to the stack of slabs. Centering himself he collected his thoughts.

He then thrust his hand through the stones with a yell. His hand was uninjured and the blocks destroyed. He stood back and gasped. "I never do dat before." Doubt was slipping from the troll.

Taran nodded approvingly. "You are learning to balance." Taran Zhu said. "Good. Now attend your chores and I will see to Tyrathan." He looked at the troll. "Ponder this and reflect. Vol'jian. Is this driven by concern you have for the human's well-being or the image you would gain by rescuing him?"

Vol'jin nodded and turned to leave. That was an interesting question. He was concerned, but was it also his own vanity.

Sun stepped to him. "We will bring him home." The human said.

Voljin nodded and bowed to the adopted son of Taran Zhu.

Taran sighed. "He is injured still. On the mountains he could fall to his death."

"So could the hunter." Sun said.

"True." Taran said.

Shagara walked up with Tari beside her. She was now visibly with child and the Matron did nothing to hide her condition. Why should she among the monks of the monastery? They respected her as a woman and as a powerful shaman. Though she was blind, Taran had used her hearing and fighting skills. He had walked with her so she could learn the step counts to where she needed to go. It was not something that the Lord of the Shado-Pan normally would do, but he took pleasure in watching her learn. Taran had found her chores, light duties in the kitchen, hemming clothing, and other small tasks that seemed to be mundane, but had a great impact for her Shado-Pan hosts.

She looked about. "I thought I heard Vol'jin here."

"He has gone to bring water for you." Taran said reaching out to touch her hand as she followed his voice.

She nodded.

"You seem…distant today." He said looking at Tari beside her.

"No, thoughtful." She said.

"Indeed?"

"The baby is moving." She smiled and I have much time here to think and reflect.

"That is well." Taran said lightly.

Sun touched Shagara's shoulder. "Does the babe still trouble you?" He was a paladin and he had delivered several children. Part of the dichotomy of being a paladin of the light. Warrior and healer in one.

"No, thank you uncle." She said smiling at him as she turned her head to him.

Taran looked at Tari who was watching, but saying nothing. It was her nature, he supposed. She did not speak often unless spoken to and was always in the company of her mother or brother. Grom had proved an asset in his ability to carry things for the monks and repair things. Tari had had trouble moving, even as she tried to hide it from the Shado-Pan Lord.

"Your leg troubles you?" He asked.

"The cold makes it ache." She said. She looked down embarrassed.

"Go to Yalia. She can make a tea that will ease your joints."

"Thank you, Lord Zhu, but I do not want your pity."

He stepped forward. "You are not getting it." He said regarding her. "I expect everyone here to pull their weight in order to keep the order safe, secure, and not wanting for supplies." He nodded to her then. "But being in pain is not good and will do harm." He touched her shoulder. "I would give the same advice to one of my Shado-Pan, Tari."

She nodded and smiled a little. "All right."

He nodded and cupped her chin with his clawed hand. "Good girl." He nodded. He looked at Shagara. "See you rest as well. We do not want you or the baby to be harmed."

"All I do is sit all day." Shagara said almost defensively.

Taran smiled under his facial scarf though she could not see the light in his golden eyes. "You are not glass, but I will not have you harmed in any way." He sighed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Zhu." She said.

"Good. Now. Go and have some tea with your daughter. It will benefit you both."

They walked off and Sun stood, arms folded over his broad chest, smiling. Taran's head lifted to regard him. "What is it?" He asked.

"You handled that far better than I would have."

"You are a father, are you not?" Taran asked.

"Aye, but my wife was pregnant while I was on campaigns. I have heard that the last few months, the woman becomes irritable and lashes out."

"They can." Taran said ruefully.

"Garrosh is hunting for her and Vol'jin. He wishes to make examples out of them for being traitors."

"She is his mate and carrying his child. Surely, that would gain her clemency?" Taran said looking at his son.

"No." Sun said sadly. "He would spear her on a pike with the babe still within her."

"Barbaric." Taran said. "I will not let harm come to them."

"We are facing war on all sides, father."

"Yes and we are few, but we will keep the Hope strong."

"Are you sure you are not a paladin?"

Taran chuckled. "Fairly sure, my son. Come duel me. I am in need of some exercise."

Sun laughed. "As a paladin or with my monk skills?"

"Let us see your unarmed skills." Taran said leaping up into the air onto a post and centering himself as he watched Sun who followed suit. Good, the younger man was learning well.

ZzZ

The blizzard was blowing about when the small group of Shado-Pan monks returned with a stretcher covered in furs between them. Sun pulled down his facial scarf as he and the veterans walked to the infirmary, their burden, still, cold, but alive, barely.

The storm howled through the passes and those who had found the nearly frozen human were cold themselves. Shagara was making tea for them, which Sun gladly took as he dried his thick braid. He drank it down and asked for more. She smiled and offered more and some hot food she and her daughter had prepared. The other monks were grateful as well to have a hot meal before returning to their patrols.

Taran, Moon, and Yalia saw to the hunter. The man was burning with fever and would not wake. Windsong came to them as Moon pressed a cool cloth to his brow. "The sha infest him." She said softly.

Taran Zhu made a face, but nodded as he then looked up at Vol'jin who stepped into the room. "Vol'jian." He greeted.

"Lord Zhu. How is he?"

"Near death." Windsong said without preamble. "The sha are in his heart."

"Can I help him?" The shadow hunter asked.

Taran Zhu looked up at him sharply. "Yes. Yes you can aid him, but it is dangerous for you both. You must become him, fight the sha in his memory."

Vol'jin lifted himself to his full height looking at the thrashing human. "I will do it."

Taran nodded approvingly and looked at Yalia. "Yalia. Some memory wine if you please."

She nodded and bowed leaving them. Vol'jin sat down on the floor near the human he was rapidly starting to think of as a friend. He reached up and touched the fevered brow. "We will get you drough dis mon."

Yalia brought the wine from the secret stores. Vol'jin took the cup and sniffed it. It was the best smelling and worst smelling thing he had cross his nose. Windsong touched his shoulder. "I can guide you once you are there. The spirit world is not an easy place."

"I been dere before, lady." Vol'jin said looking up at her. "But I would like any help you could offer me."

She nodded and sat beside him and Vol'jin drank the liquid in three short gulps. The taste was fruity and vile at the same time. He blinked at the feeling and then dropped backwards to the floor. Taran caught his slumped body, easing him beside his friend.

Stepping into the man's shoes, Vol'jin witnessed Tyrathan's comrades and fellow hunters undertake a mission to the Serpent's Heart. This was the place where Rhenn had been killed and a sha had been freed. Though the Sha of Doubt had been destroyed, his children were still alive and rooting them out would take skill. There, Tyrathan's company was overrun and butchered by the sha, including a woman whom Vol'jin suspected the human had been close to. As he shared the memory he looked at the statue that had fallen, the jade pieces lying about like sharp daggers. One of these had killed Rhenn, his friend who was now buried not more than a hundred yards from his body at the monastery.

A small globe of light hovered over the shadow of memory of the woman who had been killed. He stepped to it and the globe formed into that of Windsong in a shimmering dress about her lithe body. "Doubt and Guilt is here. You must help him, Vol'jin."

"How?"

"Walk his path. Destroy the sha there. If you do not they will claim him and he will breath his last." She said.

Vol'jin nodded. He took a breath, letting the feeling wash over him. Tyrathan's intense guilt and doubt over her death gave Vol'jin his opening. A haunting doubt was there and formed near him. Vol'jin, the shadow hunter he was, smiled grimly and charged the sha. It cried out, trying to manipulate the troll, but as his heart began to feel doubt about winning, Light surrounded him. The scent of the blossoms of the monastery filled his nose and he lifted his head. He looked at her near him and nodded. He surged forward and sliced the sha down.

The sha dropped into an inky pool and Vol'jin panted and lifted a hand to his neck. It pained him, but Windsong touched his shoulder. "You did well, Vol'jin of the Darkspear." She said.

He nodded. He was successful in freeing the human from this doubt, banishing enough of the sha to save the man's life.

Windsong touched his brow and suddenly he gasped and opened his eyes looking about the room as he gasped with a start. Wingsong was looking down at him. She nodded to him and transformed into a ball of light and moved away as Taran Zhu knelt beside the troll as he sat up.

"You were successful, Vol'jian. His fever is broken." Taran said nodding to the human on the bed wrapped in blankets.

Moon smiled as the troll came over to his companion. "How long was I among the spirits?"

"Nearly six hours." Taran Zhu said. He looked up knowing that it had taxed the spirit walker as well, but she had helped defeat the last of doubt.

Vol'jin looked down at Tyrathan as his eyes opened. He blinked and focused on Vol'jin there. "Vol'jin." He whispered.

The troll laid a hand on the human. "Be easy. We will talk later. You be in good hands with the Moon." He said dipping his head to Moon Zhu as she moved and pressed some water to the human's lips.

Vol'jin for his turn walked to his rooms and moved to meditate.

It was nearly three days later and the storm still raged, but was becoming less as the goddess of Neverest peak was losing her fury.

Tyrathan and Vol'jin conversed after their shared memory, and the human was more forthcoming with questions he had avoided before to Taran and Vol'jin.

He revealed that he had indeed "died" at Serpent's Heart - he was no longer the same man after he had crawled from its wreckage, just as Vol'jin was no longer the man he was after escaping the saurok cave and awakening at the monastery. Taran watched and listened to them speak as he worked on their training. The human was gaining strength by leaps and bounds now, as was Vol'jin.

Chen walked in and looked at them thoughtfully. He then walked to Taran Zhu. "They seem to be making more progress than we hoped, Lord Zhu." He had been seeing to clearing snow off the porches to keep it from becoming icy or deep.

"Indeed." Taran remarked.

However, the question of who both of them, human and troll, as to who they were now unsettled the pair. Vol'jin promised that if he found a way to conquer this particular fear, he would share the knowledge.

Together they entered an exercise in the Dojo to clear their minds for now as Chen Stormstout and Lord Taran Zhu looked on.


	9. Teachings from the Loa

Aftermath: The Fight for Pandaria

Chapter 9 –Teachings from the Loa

Shagara was walking carrying some clothing to the Lord of the Shado-Pan's chambers. She had learned the hallways well enough when she had been living there. Her belly was growing large and the Shado-Pan Lord had been taking care of her, keeping a watchful eye on her. Though she had several months left of her pregnancy, he was not about to allow anything to happen to her as Matron of the Horde.

She paused after counting the steps and lifted her hand to knock, but the door opened to reveal the Shado-Pan Lord. He lifted a paw to her hand to steady her as she stumbled backwards. "Forgive me. I did not know you were here." He said gently. His other paw went to her back to steady her.

She bowed. "Lord Zhu. Forgive me I was just…"

He patted her hand reassuringly. "You are forgiven. Tell me, what can I do for you, Lady Shagara?"

"I came to deliver your jerkin. Tari mended it, but I added the buckles you requested. Does it meet your satisfaction?" She asked. Her gaze was off to his left. She had never once met his gaze. A pity since her eyes were beautiful blue like the glaciers on the great mountains about them. However, he suspected it was because she could not see.

He looked it over taking it from her. The craftsmanship of the buckles he knew right away as being the work of her son, Grommash. The young man was quite skilled with metallurgy and learned well. Metals were hard to find, but the Grummles had begun bringing ores that needed tempering to shape into warblades and other weapons of the Shado-Pan sometime ago. Now the young orc was testing materials to make stronger and lighter metal armor and weapons. For a lad so young, the boy had patience to shape the metals and even could cut intricate designs into the still soft metal to give it a more stylized look. Taran Zhu already had a belt buckle made by the young man, his first attempt at making the tiger emblem of the Shado-Pan. It was beautiful and held a rare gem within the fangs.

He had given it to Taran as a mark of respect and the Shado-Pan Lord had been duly impressed. He had it on him always, a mark of his station and his pride in the gift from the young orc boy. His guests had made themselves of use with mending, cleaning, cooking, and metal working. No mouths were filled here unless they earned their keep and that was so with all of the guests, even the mysterious Windsong.

"This is well done. My thanks to you and your daughter." He shifted and shut the door behind him. "Now if you excuse me. I am in of some food."

"I could bring it for you." She said hopefully. He smiled though she could not see it. She seemed desperate to please him as though she feared being removed from his protection. That would never happen and he needed the exercise.

He patted her arm. "That is not necessary, my Lady. Thank you for the offer, but I need to stretch my legs."

She nodded and smiled. She turned to go and he watched her. Already, though the child was some months from being due, she was moving with her hips splayed out and her body leaning backwards to support the weight. Waddling, he had heard from several of his monks who had borne children was common enough.

Children. Something that the Shado-Pan needed, but there were very few second generational members of the elite fighting clan. Many did not marry or even enjoy relationships, though some had. The Silentstikes had lived well together and now in death were remembered in a small area devoted to those lost and could not come home. The shrine was becoming disturbingly full of markers. And yet there was affection. Chen Stormstout had seemed to taking a fondness to Yalia. The leader of the Omnia deserved someone for love not being forced into a loveless marriage that had brought her there in the first place.

He smiled a little and turned and walked toward the kitchens.

Shagara herself sighed. She wanted guidance. She had always looked to the elements and to the spirits of the ancestors, but they did not answer her here. She bundled in furs and walked out to the Grove of Falling Blossoms.

The wind was cold, but she was becoming used to the dry air, despite her frequent nose bleeds. Her mother suffered from them as well she had been told and that made her marginally better, but still she was different. She was blind.

She heard a noise and looked to the side. "Who is there?"

"A friend." Windsong's ethereal voice said. They were sheltered in the pagoda and Shagara turned to the noise.

"Windsong." She said.

"Indeed."

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same, Lady Matron."

"I came to think."

"You think the others see you as someone of lesser value because of your blindness."

Shagara shook her head. Of course. Windsong was a spirit walker and could hear the thoughts of everyone. Shagara and Vol'jin regarded her as a loa, a great spirit who was set to guide them. She reached out and Windsong stepped forward until the fingers touched her.

"I wish to know what it is to see."

"But you have other gifts." Windsong said.

"Yes. But I would see the love and pain on my children's face. I would know what it is to look down into the valleys."

"Is that what you truly wish?"

Shagara nodded. "To see my children I must look upon them. I cannot stand to know their disappointment and not see their joys and failures on their faces."

Wingsong nodded. "Would you do it, no matter the pain?"

"I have known much pain, Windsong. My mate despises me and worse so does my youngest child."

Windsong laid a hand on her womb. "This one is your hope. Remember that."

She nodded.

Wingsong took a breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Wingsong nodded and touched her hands to her eyes. Shagara cried out. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before and she dropped to her knees with a blood curdling scream of agony. She reached out and clung to Windsong's leg.

"Help me." She begged. The pain…was almost unbearable.

"This is a pain I cannot help or soothe. Stay the course." She said. "Gifts from the celestials are never easy, but the rewards are great."

Shagara wept as she felt Windsong disappear. The woman was a loa, the orc woman was sure of it. No one could have such power and yet...

Shagara laid there a moment panting as her eyes and head ached with pain. She then heard footsteps coming quickly toward her over the bridge. She felt hands on her. Two pairs.

"Shagara, are you well?" Vol'jin asked.

"I…"

"She weeps blood." Tyrathan gasped looking at the matron's face. Bloody tears ran down her cheeks.

Vol'jin knelt by her. "What happened? Who did dis?"

"I…I asked…"

"We must get her to Moon and Taran Zhu." Tyrathan said.

"Yes." Vol'jin agreed. He lifted her in his arms and carried her at his quick walk back to the monastery. "We will see you healed, Shagara."

"Mother? What is…" She heard Tari's voice.

She felt herself brought into a building and then she was laid on a couch. She blinked noticing the material over her eyes. It was dark and there was light under it. She gasped.

She heard more feet coming into the room.

"What has happened? The child…?" Moon's voice asked.

Taran Zhu looked at her face and the fresh bloody tears. "Celestials." He whispered. He touched his paw to it. His digits rubbed the clotting liquid between then. The scent he knew all too well. "Matron…are you well?" He looked up at the other two guests. "Where did you come upon her?"

"In the Grove of Fallen Blossoms, in the Pagoda. We heard her scream. Something hurt her." Tyrathan said looking about.

"As the blood would indicate, but why her eyes?" Taran Zhu pondered. "She cannot see."

"Perhaps the point, Lord Zhu…" Moon said folding her arms after she had touched her daughter's belly and made sure the baby was well.

She pulled the cloth that was over her eyes off and held it, looking into her lap. She blinked in amazement. It was blue. She had never seen the color before, but it was the color of the dark ocean or how she imagined.

The group chattered about her, but then her hand lifted and she caught Vol'jin's arm. He tried to pull her off, but she insisted. He looked down at her and her eyes looked up at him. Her clear blue eyes looked at him.

Her eyes narrowed and she gasped and touched his powerful arm and then his face and long ear. He allowed it, watching her curiously. "Shagara?" He asked taking her hand in his and cocking his head.

"You are still wounded." She said looking at the cut at his throat.

He nodded. "It will heal in time." He then froze. Her hands had not been near it, but it was Taran Zhu who came to her. Vol'jin touched his neck and then her hand.

Taran Zhu lifted his paw to her face again and she blinked and moved away from the claws instinctively. He had purposefully made his hand curve in a slightly aggressive manner to see her reaction. He gripped her shoulders and made her eyes meet his. She looked at his eyes for the first time. She had never met his eyes before or that of anyone.

"Golden yellow." She said. "Mother said your eyes were like stars."

He let her go in astonishment. "Yes, child." He said softly.

She looked up at Vol'jin. "Vol'jin."

"Yes?" He asked, leaning close bending his tall frame to her.

"I…I can see." She whispered as new tears fell down her cheeks, water and salt blending with blood. She began to sob in earnest as Vol'jin took her in his arms and held her. He caressed her hair, almost affectionately to soothe her.

Taran Zhu patted her shoulders gently. By what miracle had this happened? He was not going to question it. It would be a blessing and would aid her in the coming time. He blinked.

She had been born blind according to Sun who had raised her from an infant and now could see. No small act. He bowed his head. No small gift from the Celestials.

They continued to amaze him.

He smiled as Moon embrace her daughter and Tari hugged her mother as well. He sighed content. He had seen enough never to question their power, but now the Celestials seemed to be doing things to make sure others knew their power. Nothing they did was without a purpose, however, and so it would be seen what trials they had for this woman who now was looking at her daughter's face for the first time.

Lord Zhu could only imagine the happiness she felt. He quietly left the room with Tyrathan with him. They passed Chen who had been standing at the door, curious, and now he was smiling and he turned to follow them.

"A day such as this needs a good ale to celebrate."

"Have you something in mind, Master Stormstout?" Taran asked.

"Naturally."

Taran Zhu chuckled. The storm was abating and Shagara could now see. Soon would be a time of action. He could feel it.

ZzZ

Taran Zhu had received word that the Zandalari were again on the move. The Zandalari had once been the allies of the Mogu and were again seeking to reunite with them.

However, Zouchin Province was in the path of the invading army of the trolls. Zouchin, the town was just off the beaches from where the Zandalai were starting to make landfall and gather their army.

They needed to evacuate the village at once. He gathered Windsong, Grommash, Tyrathan, Vol'jin, Chen, and Yalia to assist in getting the people to safety. They idea was to evacuate them through the high pass and down to the Temple of the White Tiger. Xuen would care for them as would his monks.

Sun and Moon were busy gathering what supplies they could to be brought back, a journey of importance. He had sent them to find the Grummles and barter what they could. Taran Zhu wanted to prepare should there be a war on the shores or worse a seige. With Taoshi and Ban on the front lines in Townlonge, he could only trust his adopted children for this task.

Taran Zhu sighed. He had Tari and Shagara stay with him as he sent missives to the masters that were out in the field. The Zandalari coming meant they were going to try to raise more of their allies. Taran winced as he looked out from the paper he was writing. The mogu stole the souls of the innocent to animate their machines of war. The victims were left frozen in fear, their souls and lives torn from them. He had seen it and shuddered to think of the pain those who had suffered it must have been in in their final moments.

Vol'jin stood to his full height. "I will take charge of dis rescue, Lord Zhu. We will see de people safe."

Taran Zhu nodded. "Good. Thank you, Vol'jian. There is one family, the Sageflowers. They must be some of the first helped into the hills."He met the gaze of Yalia who nodded. "Take these here and twelve others and save as many as you can. There is a valley that will bring them to the Temple of the White Tiger. They will be safe there."

Vol'jin nodded and looked at the group before him as he gathered some ill-fitting monk armor to put on his body. Chen stood beside Yalia and Windsong. Wingsong had newly crafted armor. Her bodice was leather with a leather collar about her neck. Her sleeves, skirt, and the strips of cloth that went from the bodice to the collar front and back were all blue silk. About her brow was a headband with a small moonstone in it. Strapped to her back was her staff. The skirt was slit revealing her high boots and her bare lower thigh as she moved. At her side was a crafted dagger and she had a belt with the Shado-Pan tiger emblem on it. Her silver white hair was pulled back for action revealing her gray eyes and tear drop ears. She looked older as she stood ready for battle. Her staff glowed lightly with an enchantment she had placed upon it. It was carved in a stylized crane motif.

Her right shoulder bore the scar from a mantid claw that had healed, but remained on her soft delicate flesh. Her face also held a small scar. Her eyes were timeless as she regard those about her.

Grom stood with his twin axes he had crafted. Vol'jin, ever a Shadow-Hunter, held his weapon of choice, a warblade similar to that wielded by Taran Zhu. Yalia held her staff and Chen has his own. Tyrathan held his bow and pulled on a quiver of arrows.

The group used a balloon to travel quickly to the north so they would arrive in a day rather than several. Navigating the passes and avoiding the snow and the mogu who had been awakened there was difficult at the best of times.

It was nearing sunset as the party descended. Vol'Jin looked down. He could see the many trolls on the shores making ready to attack the fishermen of the village and their families.

Chen looked at Yalia was she stood impassively watching as they dropped. "You seem to be deep in thought." He said.

"Indeed." She said. "This was once my home. I fear it will burn and be razed by these trolls."

Chen touched her cheek with his paw. "We will try not to let that happen. Do you know these people? I have been among them. They are simple Pandaren seeking to exist. They are not warriors."

"No." She agreed. She sighed as he watched her with his golden eyes. "I lived here once. This is the place of my birth."

"We will make sure your family is safe."

"Thank you, but they are no longer my family. I am of the Shado-Pan." She said.

"Home and Family is what we fight for Yalia." Chen said softly.

Windsong touched his arm. "That is if they do not abandon you." She said looking at Yalia.

Yalia nodded. "Lord Zhu says you can read minds and thoughts, Lady Windsong. I see that was not an exaggeration."

"I am merely a member of the Shado-Pan as you are, Yalia Sagewhisper."

Vol'Jin looked at her young ageless face. "You are more dan dat. You are a loa, a goddess sent to aide us." He said.

She looked at him. "I am a woman."

"A woman who has walked the pad of the dead and returned." Vol'jin corrected. "Only de Loa have such power we trolls be believin."

She looked at him, her gray eyes watchful. "Perhaps I am. The Celestials brought me here. I do their will. I am their strength."

"I am glad you are on our side." Tyrathan said looking at her with a smile. "I am sure someone like you is not someone who should be made angry."

They landed and Vol'jin ordered the group in groups of two to spread out and find villagers and protect their retreat. Yalia and Chen were together. Grom looked at the Lady Windsong.

"I guess I am with you." He said.

She smiled. "Good. Shall we get to work, metal shaper?"

"After you." He said.

Tyrathan and Vol'jin moved to the edge of the village and looked down. There were three stormcallers among the group of trolls, several tiki head guards, and many many Zandalari trolls. They had the village surrounded except for a retreat into the hills. They had them boxed so they would flee up into the mogu areas and would likely be captured, tortured, and their souls mutilated and put into a statue to give it life.

The families were ushered toward the balloons up the rise. Yalia was carrying a small child. Behind her was a family. Vol'jin, Tyrathan, and Windsong covered the rear as they made their way up to the balloons.

A scout patrol came close and spotted some of the villagers. As they ran in to try to stop them from leaving, Vol'jin and Windsong saw them. Windsong lifted her head a little as the wind stirred her hair. She lifted a hand, a ball of blue fire forming at her finger tips. She tossed the ball at the lead troll. He gasped as the fire hit him and burned through his clothing to his skin. Crying out in surprise, the troll male scout looked at his middle. The fire had burned into his flesh and he turned to see the woman standing regarding him.

A child...or so he thought.

Vol'jin engaged the other scout and Chen steered the villagers away. Vol'jin leapt up and the troll dodged him. They matched each other's moves well, but then the scout moved, ducking and throwing sand into the eyes of Vol'jin. He then brought up his weapon to strike as Vol'jin staggered blinded for a moment. The strike did not fall. There was a thud and Vol'jin wiped the dust from his eyes and looked. The scout was dead with an arrow in his heart. He looked up behind him and saw Tyrathan, his bow in his hands watching him. They nodded to each other.

Windsong ducked the blade, but then the scout was joined by a female who had heard the commotion. She grabbed Windsong. Windsong could not fully duck the blow and yelped as the cut nicked over her right eye. Blinking as blood fouled her vision she managed to throw her head back and hit the troll who held her in the face with her head. Stunned the female let her go and Wingsong ducked the ax blow, the female troll catching it in her stomach as she straightened. On the earth, Wingsong backed away from the scout. He smiled and drank a potion that gave him an odd red light. He went toward her and she dodged the blow again as she rolled. Her staff was lying too far to reach.

The troll smiled. "You rob me of my mate. I will take a new one." He hissed in his accented troll tongue. Windsong could understand him and her eyes narrowed. The red glow pulsed. The berserk nature of trolls would be enhanced by potions and it would also made them more aroused. Realizing this she moved to get away, but he anticipated that. He used his weight to catch her off guard and throw her bodily into a rock. Stunned she dropped to the earth and he went to her.

They were out of sight of the group making their escape. Little matter, the scout mused. He would have a captive and a pretty on at that. He had wondered what it would be like to mate with a delicate elf. He reached down and pulled her up to her feet, her throat in a choke-hold over her collar. She gasped as she was beginning to be lightheaded from blood loss from her head wound and the lack of air she was getting.

Driven by the blood in his nostrils the scout forgot his surroundings and tossed her back against a lower rock. She shifted and coughed, trying to get air in her lungs as he moved pressing her against the rock from behind. She could feel the hard length of him, all of him, behind her and she struggled to get away, even as he pulled her head savagely backward and he licked the blood that ran freely down the side of her face. Trolls liked blood. It was in their nature to revere and drink it. Enthralled by the taste and smell, the scout pressed her down hard. She struggled even as a hand traveled down her back.

"So delicate...I will enjoy breaking you, slave." He murmured as she felt him shift.

"Let me go you monster." she growled.

"You burned me. I will take my revenge before I bring you back to my mistress." he said, his tusks scrapping her hair. "It will not be as terrible if you stop moving."

She grunted and pressed backward into him and reached up. She gripped his tusks and dropping down she threw him over her shoulder onto the rock. Startled the troll grunted as she back away from him.

"Dat, you will pay for you little..." He never could finish his sentence as he stalked toward her. She looked up and his body dropped to its knees and his head rolled away.

Windsong was covered in blood spatter and she looked up to see Grom standing with his axes bloodied. He nodded to her. "Lady Windsong." he said softly. He offered a hand.

She looked it and rose to her feet.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." She touched her head and winced. She looked at the blood on her fingers and sighed.

"I saw what he was trying to do. I was not about to allow that to happen to you. Vile bastard." He spat at the body near him.

"He would not have harmed me."

"His bloodlust and position would say differently lady."

She smiled a little. He was a good lad. "Come, young Grom. Let us join the others." She pressed a hand to her head wound as they moved at a quick pace up the hill.

They arrived as the last of the villagers were being loaded. Yalia passed the child to her parents and then looked back seeing an older couple nearby with their son. "Papa?" She asked softly.

The man's head lifted, but then his eyes narrowed and he walked away from her. His wife cast a sad look at Yalia as did the younger man. They boarded the balloon without a word.

Yalia looked to the side, a tear dropping from her eye. Chen came to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you well, Yalia?"

"Yes." She managed a smile.

He looked at her and then at the three. "They are your family aren't they? Why do they not greet you?"

She looked up at him. "I ran away from my engagement party. It would have been very economical for my father, but how could I love a man who buried two wives and was said to raise his hand against them."

"So you joined the Shado-Pan." He said watching as the balloon started to lift into the air.

"A young monk was on patrol. He found me in the snow, nearly dead. I remember his face so clearly. Young, handsome, and a true warrior, not like me, a poor fisherman's daughter who had been married off to pay a debt."

"You are so much more. He brought you to the great clan then?"

She smiled a little. "He carried me back to the monastery and brought me to the Omnia Mistress, Bai-Li. He stayed, refusing to leave me, watching me through the night. His face was the first I saw when I woke. I will always be indebted to him." She sighed. "Xi-Hun Zhu changed my named to Sagewhisper."

"Xi-Hun, not Taran?" Chen asked arching an eyebrow.

"He was Taran's father who ruled the Shado-Pan for many years before. Taran served as a master Blackguard under him and the next Lord, Dewei Bohai. After Dewei went to the ancestors, Lord Zhu was elected."

"I thought Lords could not have children."

"They can if the child is born before the Lord becomes the Lord and Master. Xi-Hun had a wife from Karasang Wilds whom mothered Taran." She sighed. "Taran also had a wife at the time he found me. He was a young man."

"He never speaks of her." Chen mused.

"It is too painful. She was pregnant when their village was attacked by marauding Mogu. When Taran and his patrol found them, it was too late. She had been bleeding too long. She and the baby passed."

Chen nodded. "You are a good woman. Anyone can see that."

"Thank you Chen Stormstout." She said.

He lifted a paw to her face and bent his face to hers. He lightly kissed her and then looked at her. She looked at him, her older eyes full of hope, wonder, and surprise. "I do not have much, Yalia Sagewhisper of the Shado-Pan, but all I have would be yours if you desire it."

She smiled and stepped to him. "I think I would like that very much."

He held her and his hands caressed her back. A soft cough startled them and he saw Vol'jin, Tyrathan, and several monks watching in amusement and pleasure at seeing the pair happy.

Chen stepped back from Yalia and looked around. "Who are we missing?"

"Three fell to Zandalari blades." Fei-Li said stepping forward. "We are missing Lady Windsong and Grommash."

"No, we are here." Came Windsong's voice.

They appeared and Vol'jin immediately came to her as she leaned against the young male orc. He saw the blood drying on her face, neck, and shoulder. He touched her brow and she winced shifting away, but he cupped her chin. "Let me tend it." He said.

She sighed and nodded as Yalia and Chen came to them. She looked up. "Are they safe?"

"We lost only a half dozen, dree of dem ours." Vol'jin said looking up.

"Good." She said.

"What happened?" Chen asked.

"Nothing. I got in a disagreement with a scout." She said smiling a little.

"This will scar, my lady. I am sorry." He pressed a bandage to the wound.

"It was worth it to see them safe from those...trolls..." She said.

She staggered forward. Vol'jin caught her against him, but Chen lifted her up in his arms. Vol'jin looked down at her. "It would appear that even loas in mortal form have limits."

Chen nodded.

Grommash hissed. "She was attacked. I am glad I made it to her."

"What do you mean, young one?" Vol'jin said.

"These trolls...they drink a drink that makes them glow with an odd red light and have the strength of three, but also seems to give them other needs as well."

"Such as?" Chen asked.

Grom looked away and it was answer enough.

Vol'jin spat in the dirt in disgust. "I would be a pityin' da man who tried to rape her."

"Because she is a spirit walker, or loa as you call her?" Yalia asked as they began to walk to the final balloon the monks had inflated.

"No." Vol'jin said shifting. "I would have murdered him and made sure his ancestors and his children well knew his crimes wid my curse." He said and turned away from them fighting own his own anger.

ZzZ

The balloon flight back to the monastery was a quiet one. There mission had been done with as little bloodshed as possible. Not an easy feat with a people bent on the destruction of everything in their path.

Vol'jin had seen to Windsong's wounds. Her ageless body was resting peacefully now. His head dropped back and he sighed.

That night, he was approached once more by Bwonsamdi, though this time Vol'jin's answers to his questions pleased the great loa.

"What are you?" Bwonsamdi asked the troll.

"I am a troll, shadow-hunter, and leader of my people."

"Good you are learning." Came a new voice. He looked up and saw Rhenn before him.

Rhenn was also in his dream. She stood with the loa of the dead regarding the Darkspear leader.

"Rhenn. Atha'ah. Why are you here?"

"I am a spirit walker, Vol'jin." She said smiling.

" Atha'ah has walked among the dead and has returned to the world of the living. However, her eternal spirit is in my care, dough she have more power dan me." Bwonsamdi said stepping to her side.

"Guide me." Vol'jin said.

"She already is." the troll loa said. "She guides you all. De Celestials have helped."

Vol'jin blinked as Rhenn looked up at him. "You...you are Windsong. The loa Windsong."

"Yes." Rhenn said. "I became her, but she is not fully as I was. I did die, Vol'jin. Not everything can return."

He nodded.

Bwonsamdi revealed that the visions Vol'jin had received from the other loa were to remind of what it means to be a troll, and that his vision from Shadra (typically a matron loa of the Zandalari) was to pit him against her followers for reasons unclear, perhaps to spur them to better please her.

Bwonsamdi then thanked Vol'jin for sending him so many new trolls to place under his "care" in the afterlife, and bestowed upon him something Vol'jin had lost: his innate ability to regenerate, the gift given to all trolls. With parting words, Vol'jin promised to send him far more Zandalari before this conflict is done, and began to heal to his full potential. He watched as Rhenn began to fade in the mist with the other loa.

Much knowledge had been gained and as he stirred he looked up and found Windsong watching him quietly as the balloon traveled in the dark. He came to her and cocked his head. "You could have told me." He said,

"No." she said.

"You are a loa. Sent to guide and protect." He bowed to her. "You have my pledge of loyalty, Mistress of Death."

She regarded him. "I see myself more as a mistress of Life, but perhaps like Bwonsamdi, I walk the path that is unclear. As you do."

"I am not a loa." Vol'jin said looking at her.

"Not yet." She said cryptically.

Most of Vol'jin's severe wounds began to heal over with his troll regeneration back, though he chose to leave a slight portion of his throat slit to deepen and slightly change his voice, so as to make it different to the troll he had been - the troll who had fallen for Garrosh's ploy.

They landed and retired. Taran Zhu announced they would be seeing him in the morning about their trials. For now they were to sleep.

When they others had retired, Taran Zhu stayed awake and walked the grounds. He then looked up watching as Windsong moved nimbly along the posts of a bridge. He saw the bloody bandage and followed her to the Grove. There she dropped down to meditate.

He came to her. "Windsong."

She looked up. "Lord Zhu."

"You are injured."

"Nothing serious."

He shook his head and lifted a paw and pulled the bandage back. She winced and he looked at it. "A spirit walker who bleeds."

She chuckled. "I am just as mortal as you."

"Far more attractive." He said. He dipped a paw into a pot of paste and put it to the cuts. "This will help it mend."

"My thanks."

He nodded. "You should sleep."

"I will. Soon." she said.

He nodded and left her.

ZzzzzZ

For their services in the defense of Zouchin, Taran Zhu commissioned the stone likenesses of Vol'jin, Tyrathan, Chen, and Windsong to be engraved into a mountain of Pandaria, the same honor given to distinguished monks of the Shado-Pan.

Rumours of Vol'jin's demise started to spread throughout the wider world: some members of the Horde believed that the Darkspear chieftain fell heroically against native enemies in service of the Warchief; others believed that he was targeted personally and assassinated. Some clung to the hope that he still lived, though these were few. In honour of his memory, several Horde members tattooed themselves with dark spears.

All these rumors had been heard by monks who brought them to the monastery and Chen in passing. Vol'jin listened and knew he would have to make himself known soon enough. However, for now, he continued his training, learning well from the masters.

Windsong recovered, her wounds turning into scars after a couple weeks. Winter was coming to Kun-Lai. The Zandalari, had found their allies among the mogu who still lived among the Tombs of the Kings of old.

Windsong had often gone with Chen or Sun to watch and spy on the activities of the mogu and their traitorous allies. It was rumored they were trying to raise the Thunder King. Taran Zhu well knew the name. Lei-Shen had been a horrible master, unifying the mogu and subjugating all others. They had to stop him and his followers as well.

To halt the Zandalari advance, Vol'jin, Chen, and Tyrathan were tasked with venturing to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, to stop the Zandalari from reviving their slumbering mogu allies. Though practically a suicide mission (seven of them against unknown phalanxes of Zandalari), Vol'jin and Tyrathan admitted that they are dead men anyway.

Both men felt safer with Windsong, Sun, Moon, and Yalia with them. Chen had grown very close to Yalia and their fighting together mirrored that of Sun and Moon. Fighter with healer, working in concert. Wingsong used her own abilities, using several mirror images to confuse those about her as the real form attacked without mercy. Tyrathan and Vol'jin were also fighters as one.

The man and troll reflected on their past and futures during the journey; Vol'jin was amused that the two of them could grow so close, despite the long years of hatred standing between their races. According to Tyrathan, no one in the world would believe that the two had formed a bond of friendship and now fought alongside one another in defense of a land they had no true attachment to, and that he would be tried for treason and executed if his friendship with Vol'jin was ever discovered.

They made camp in the higher reaches of the Vale. The great gate had been opened by the Celestials with Prince Genn Wrynn of the Alliance. It was the fastest way into Vale and one could easily go to the hills on either side to be safe. The Gold Lotus were there and would be strong allies to the group.

Taran Zhu had said he would follow as soon as he had set the monastery to rights in order to gain the support of their former allies and friends in the Golden Lotus. For now the group went alone to face the trolls.

Vol'jin was granted another vision by the Venom Queen, this time of the ancient alliance between the Zandalari and the mogu, a vision of an age long before any he had seen before. Vol'jin came to realize what it was that drove these two forces apart: the mutual arrogance that they were stronger than their counterpart. Both empires fell for different reasons; the Zandalari empire grew weak with its fracturing tribes and infighting, while the mogu were toppled and overthrown by the servants they had grown to rely upon.

Rhenn was again in his dreams standing watching as he saw the visions of the past. When the whispers moved toward him, she flicked her hand sending them back into the abyss.

He awoke with a single spider web nestled atop his face. He looked over and saw Windsong leaning over him, a smile on her face as she used her delicate fingers to lift the web and place it in a tree. The small spider clung to the strands and then moved for shelter on a leaf when her web was secure.

Tyrathan and Vol'jin spotted a Zandalari camp nearby, complete with a group of captured Alliance scouts being tortured.

Tyrathan gasped and pointed as Vol'jin moved away from him.

"Vol'jin. We must help them." He looked up. "I will free them. Go on."

Vol'jin looked at the others and he signaled to them. Sun paused. He was out of the way enough not to see the captives as were Chen, Yalia, and Moon. Windsong was crouched nearby and made a soft call. Vol'jin looked at her and she smiled and transformed into a ball of light hovering near the Alliance.

"Vol'jin." Tyrathan hissed under his breath.

The night elf was the only one who took notice and she turned her head slightly. She had been battered terribly, but Vol'jin noticed she locked eyes with him. He took a breath. "All right, my friend."

The wisp that was Windsong ducked down and materialized into Windsong as Tyrathan made his way in. He nodded to Vol'jin who moved toward the other side of the camp. Windsong began to free captives. Tyrathan used his bow and killed a guard coming too close for comfort. Windsong knelt by the night elf woman when she heard an alarm as the body was found. She ducked down as Vol'jin stepped into the light.

Disarmed by him being a troll, the Zandalari ignored him as they looked for the marksman.

The leader stepped forward. "Where be you Tyrathan Knort. We well know you. Come out. Stop your games, insolent human."

Vol'jin noticed Windsong had led the party away with Tyrathan covering them as she led them toward the gate of the Celestials. From there they could run across the plain of the lower Kun-Lai Summit and reach Westwind, the Alliance camp there.

Chen and Yalia helped them as they moved at a quick pace. Chen helped and dropped back to cover the rear with Tyrathan as he looked back at Vol'jin. Sun and Moon were on a high bluff watching.

The scouts turned their attention to Vol'jin who stood regarding them.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"Vol'jin of de Darkspear tribe, a leader of the Horde, brothers."

"Why are you in the company of an Alliance human?"

"I am not. I killed the man when I found him."

"The arrows are the same and de style of warfare..."

"A silly human. He will not get far. I will track him."

"He freed the slaves."

"All de more reason I should be on my way."

Another stepped forward. "Vol'jin? Dey a sayin' you be dead mon."

"As you can see, dat be lies. However, I have de loa on my side. I can kill you now for delaying me."

"No!"

"Dem let me pass." He stepped toward the now cowering scouts. "Tell everyone you meet you saw me. I cheated death. I feast on the souls of those who get in my way." He straightened to his full height and he felt an odd sensation. He looked at his hands. They were glowing violet blue. He turned and narrowed his eyes.

The scouts that remained ran, fleeing away from him. When they had run out of earshot, he felt the sensation die and he looked to the side as Windsong stepped to him. "How did you do dat, my lady?"

She smiled up at him. "Girl's have their secrets. You coming?"

He shook his head and followed her. The group was not to the gate yet when a cry came up before them. Chen was battling a large Zandalari troll. Windsong and Vol'jin ducked behind a boulder as the watched.

The group was ambushed by a Zandalari raid headed by Khal'ak, a tall rather attractive troll, having lured Vol'jin into the open. Khal'ak, herself had captured, subdued, and bound Tyrathan.

"Come out Vol'jin." She hissed. "I will let this one return if you come and surrender to me." She said looking about. She had killed two of the Alliance captives, but the others made it through the gate with Yalia. Chen joined her. Sun and Moon dropped beside them and the pursuers thought better than to challenge the group of warriors before them.

Windsong looked at Vol'jin. "You can't..."

"They will kill him otherwise."

She sighed. "I will stay near."

"See you do. I will have need of you." He touched her cheek and pressed a kiss to her brow, his tusks clear of her. He rose to his feet and came forward his hands out. "Very well."

Two Zandalari came to him and forced him to his knees, but the leader barked and order and they stood down. Vol'jin looked up at her.

"At last we meet." She said smoothly. "I had heard rumor you lived Darkspear." She looked at him. "You are a credit to your people."

"Thank you."

To Vol'jin's immense surprise, his ruthless host meant him no ill will. In fact, she seemed quite happy to have found him. The two took raptors to a hidden house near Mogu'shan Palace, where Vol'jin was groomed and honored (albeit grudgingly) as an esteemed shadow hunter and leader of the Darkspear tribe.

He could feel Windsong near to him and caught visions of her in the rafters as a ball of light. He knew he was safe for now. Her comforting scent of cherry blossoms constantly reminded him that he was not alone. It was comforting having a loa with you.

Khal'ak ordered him to be bathed and dressed in fine clothing, and the two discussed his predicament over wine and food. Once he came to her, she watched him and sipped wine made from berries regarding him.

Khal'ak had recognized him from King Rastakhan's troll gathering during the Cataclysm, and had witnessed Vol'jin decline the offer of a great troll alliance because it was against the Horde, his family and where his loyalty was. She did not fault him for this choice - the Darkspear tribe had thrived under his leadership, and had suffered none of the downfalls of the Amani and Gurubashi. It had been a wise choice and she applauded him for it.

Khal'ak once more offered him the choice he had turned away from, though this time sweetened the notion: in return for his allegiance, the Darkspear tribe would be propelled to the first tribe of the Zandalari, above all others. The Darkspear had always been downtrodden. It was a sweet deal and Vol'jin knew it...and yet...

Vol'jin considered the offer, and with the reason he had declined Rastakhan's offer in the first place no longer applicable in the wake of Garrosh's treachery, he admitted his interest in it to the lovely troll.

In return for his cooperation, Khal'ak ensured the safety of Vol'jin's companion. After witnessing the resurrection of Warlord Kao, the gathered trolls traveled back to the palace and then left for the Isle of Thunder. It took several days to reach the Isle of Thunder. However, the Isle impressed him.

With them came Tyrathan in chains, and Windsong hovered nearby like a firefly. There were a great many things Vol'jin saw on the Isle. Great beasts whom some could fly, others were battle beasts. Once in his tent for the night he asked Windsong to look over the Isle for him.

She did so and the next morning she relayed her sights. She also revealed that she had spied on the troll leadership. Vol'jin was not trusted and they needed to go soon. However, Khal'ak came to him early and summoned him to her superior.

Here, Vol'jin met with Khal'ak's superior, Vilnak'dor, and convinced him of his use to the cause. Vol'jin later admitted to Khal'ak that they would need to dispose of him to smoothly transition the Darkspear into this new alliance.

In truth, Vol'jin's experiences thus far had compelled him to make quite the opposite decision: he was a shadow hunter, the leader of the Darkspear tribe, and a Horde leader; Garrosh's treachery had not been to further the Horde's goals, but only his own. Garrosh defined megalomania and Vol'jin was done with the orc. However, the Horde itself needed guidance.

Vol'jin reflected that the Horde is a family, and that it falls to him to protect that family from Hellscream's ambitions. While he _had _considered Khal'ak's offer, the fact remained that the Darkspear had thrived not by struggling in vain to recreate an empire whose romanticized zeniths they had never truly known, but by working with the reality of the world and carving out a place in it.

The troll woman also let him know that the Shado-Pan were on the next list to fall. Once the protectors were gone, the rest of Pandaria would submit. Vol'jin listened with polite interest, but knew what he had to do now.

He spoke to Windsong as he sat in his tent. The elf woman he regarded as a loa listened and nodded. "You now know your choices and paths Vol'jin. Be an arrow, do not waver, and you will find your path."

Vol'jin considered her words. "We must return to Taran Zhu and the others. They are in danger."

He discovered Tyrathan was being held near the ocean. He quickly freed him and whistled lowly. He looked up and saw Windsong nearby. She had never left him and he thanked her mutely for her support. She smiled back and they all jumped into a dug out boat.

Windsong gently tended Tyrathan's hurts while Vol'jin steered the boat for the mainland. Windsong commented they should make for Remembrance Bay. It was hidden from the Zandalari patrols, though would be near them. It would give them direct access home to the monastery, however.

He agreed and they made it to the small bay. Above them, Vol'jin could see the torches from scouts and so they quietly moved to the hidden path and stair. Once there, the Zandalari could not find them.

Vol'jin told Windsong as Tyrathan slept that their next target was the monastery. They needed to reach it and evacuate it as soon as possible. Windsong nodded knowing full well that Taran Zhu would never let the great place of wisdom and freedom fall into the wrong hands.


End file.
